You Make Me Happy
by Catty
Summary: A P.J. and Maggie story, of which there are far too few! Anyhow, the usual disclaimers apply I do not own anything to do with Blue Heelers, and sadly am not making any profit from this story other than the enjoyment I get writing it. Enjoy!C
1. Chapter 1

P.J. Hasham sighed as he leant back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his neck and glaring at the paperwork that sat impatiently on his desk, demanding his attention. He'd been working on it for the last three hours non –stop. It wasn't exactly as if he had anyone else to blame, he'd been putting it off for weeks now, preferring to be out and about, doing the leg work, being in the thick of things. Out there, maintaining the law, keeping the occupants of Mount Thomas safe.

Of course, the fact that this meant that he spent a lot of time with a certain Senior Constable, well, that was just pure luck, wasn't it. After all, it wasn't as if she had any idea about how he felt about her. No, she had no idea that P.J. was head over heels in love with her, that his heart shivered with delight every time she smiled at him, and that it was all that he could do to stop himself from gathering her up into his arms and kissing those lips of hers at every possible opportunity.

Leaning forward again, he ran a hand through his dark hair and brought his attention back to the files that lay scattered across his desk. Signing off on one, he closed it and put it in the rather small 'closed' pile, before reaching for another from the significantly larger pile to his left. Hearing the door handle rattle, P.J. looked up, slightly irritated at the interruption. He'd deliberately stuck a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door so that he had no excuse for not working, and here he was, being interrupted. He was all ready to get annoyed when a blonde head poked itself around the door.

Sergeant Nick Schultz and Constable Dash McKinley made their way back into the station, just as Maggie went to open P.J.'s door. Seeing where Maggie was headed, Dash called over to her – P.J. had almost bitten her head off an hour ago when Dash had had a question.

"Maggie! Leave it, he's in a foul mood, he - "

"Ah, young Dash, you should know better than that – Patrick always has a smile for our Margaret" chided Nick, with a grin at Maggie.

"Shut up Nick" Maggie said, good naturedly, knowing that Nick was right but refusing to acknowledge it. Her friendship - or whatever it was that she and P.J. held had between them – well, it had nothing to do with anyone else.

"On your own head be it then," said Dash, "but don't say I didn't warn you!" as Maggie pushed the door open with her forehead, her hands full.

Pushing the door closed behind her with her foot, Maggie made her way over to P.J.'s desk and carefully plopped the paper bag down, before taking even more care when putting the two steaming coffees down as well. In the outer office, Dash waited for the yelling to start, watched by a grinning Nick.

"What did I tell you?"

"That's not fair!" grumbled Dash. "He almost took my head off when I interrupted before, but he's fine when Maggie interrupts." For a second there, she paused, and then a rather cheeky look stole across her face. "Of course it could be _because _ it's Maggie – he never stays mad at her, and – "

"And don't even go there!" admonished Nick, with a warning glance over her shoulder where Senior Sergeant Tom Croydon was making his way over to the coffee machine. Looking up, he glanced between his two officers.

"What? What's all the chatter? Don't you have some work you should be getting on with? Am I the only one around here that ever does any work?" he grumbled at them, knowing in his heart that they were a good bunch really, but you could never let them know that, oh no, they had to be kept on their toes, and if that meant grousing at them, then grouse he would.

"No Boss" Dash mumbled, turning back to her desk.

Nick just grinned at Tom.

"Shultz?"

"What Boss?"

"Work?"

"Oh. Yes, well, ok then" he said, and turned back to his desk and began typing away. Staring over at Nick with a bemused expression, Tom allowed himself a small smile, before turning back and wandering into his own office.

Inside P.J.'s office, the atmosphere was relaxed. P.J. was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, mouth full of blueberry muffin, while Maggie sat opposite him sipping her coffee.

"Thanks Mags," he managed around his snack.

Maggie looked over at him with a smile. "Well, I thought it was about time you had a break. You've been busy in here for hours now, and that's not normal for you – working hard like that on paperwork." She teased.

"Oy! I'll have you know I do my fair share of paperwork" he said, eyebrows raised, trying to stop the smirk that was determined to appear. She was right, and he knew it.

"Yeah, right. Who was it that helped you do the last lot that you left for weeks?" she asked

"Well, that was only because Falcon-Price put a rush on it all of a sudden" P.J. mumbled.

"P.J.! It was two weeks late, and we were up until three o'clock in the morning finishing it off!" she said indignantly, clamping down on her grin at his expression.

"And it was worth it wasn't it? I made you breakfast in the morning, and fresh coffee, and – "

"And I had to put up with comments from Dash for weeks after that because I stayed at your place that night. Not exactly subtle, our Dash" Maggie said, flushing slightly at the memory.

P.J. arched an eyebrow at her. This was news to him.

"Comments hey? What sort of comments?"

Maggie just glared down at him as she stood and gathered the remnants of the snack together. "That's enough about that. Anyway, you've got paperwork to do, and I've got to get my stuff caught up. " she grinned. "I'm going down to Melbourne to see Dad tomorrow, and maybe go shopping for a while. I'll see you on Monday"

"Monday!" yelped P.J. "How on earth did you manage that?" A whole weekend without seeing her, how was he going to cope?

"Got my paperwork in on time" she said with a grin as she made her way over to the door. "And before you ask, no. I can't help you with the paperwork, the Boss threatened me with physical bodily harm if I helped you out while we're at work this time. He wants you to do it. – And it's no use looking at me like that – you know I would help you if I could……."

"Dinner tonight? " he said hopefully. He could bring some of the work home and they could work at home. Right. Sure. Like he'd ever get any work done while she was there, it was taking all of his strength not to go over there and take hold of her and tickle Dash's comments out of her, that and a whole lot more.

For a second there, Maggie paused. There had been something in his eyes just then, something – no, she had been imagining it. He would never feel the way she did, he would never be standing here actively squashing the desperate desire to go and wrap her arms around him and kiss him breathless.

A voice from the outer office broke the spell, and Maggie tore her gaze from his, turning at the annoyed yell of Tom Croydon.

"Doyle! Come on out of there! P.J.'s got days of work to catch up on and he knows it – and you know what I said about helping him out!"

Turning back to P.J. Maggie grinned. "7-30, your place" she whispered, before closing his office door behind her. "Sorry Boss. Just took him a coffee. He missed lunch you know."

"What I know is that he's got a very good friend in you, young Doyle. Now leave him alone and get on with your own work – you do have some don't you, I can easily find you something to do, I mean Mrs Earl is reporting that Young Freddy is missing again, and you could always go and investigate the case of the missing cat – yet again"

"Ah, no Boss, I'm er – "

"Thought so" said Tom, turning away before she could see his grin.

Casting an eye over to the C.I. office Tom sighed. They were a good team, P.J. and Maggie, good friends and that meant they worked very well together. They were in synch with each other, knew how each other worked – best friends. He had chosen to ignore the undercurrents, the rest of the feelings that flowed between the two of them. He'd chosen to ignore the way they looked at each other when they thought no-one was looking, had ignored the way P.J. kept an eye out for Maggie and vice versa, the way they seemed to gravitate towards each other as if connected by an invisible tie.

They knew the rules – interdepartmental relationships were frowned upon. No matter how well it could work out, how well suited they were to each other. Shaking his head, Tom shut the door of his office. As far as he could tell, they hadn't woken up to each other - but it was only a matter of time before they did.

Maggie sat at her desk, deep in thought. That look, that momentary, tiny little look – had it, did it –

"Maggie!" Dash yelled, trying to get her attention. Jerked back into the here and now, Maggie looked up to see Dash pointing at her phone, which was merrily trilling. Sitting back in her chair, Dash grinned as Maggie picked the phone up.

"7-30 sounds good to me" P.J. said down the phoneline, "but I'm cooking. Last time you nearly poisoned me!" he teased, knowing full well she couldn't respond without letting the others know who she was talking to – and since Tom had just expressly told her not to interrupt P.J., then he was going to have a little fun.

"I did not!" yelped Maggie before looking up, coming eye to eye with a very curious Nick Shultz and an openly smirking Dash McKinley. Turning away from them and cradling the phone into her she grinned in the direction of the C.I. office where she could see P.J. grinning back at her through the glass partition. "Er, got to go, work to do, you remember that? Work? The stuff we get paid for?"

"Oh you wound me Mags, I'm one of the hardest workers around here! Never late with anything, always on time and don't look now, but Tom's standing right behind you!"

Maggie jumped a mile and slammed the phone down, turning back to her desk and giving the impression of a very industrious Senior Constable, before turning and seeing that Tom Croydon was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, you'll keep, Hasham, " she muttered under her breath. "Just you wait, matey."

Two hours later, P.J. had ploughed his way through a lot more work than even he would have given himself credit for. He'd slowed down in the last quarter hour, he didn't want to finish – that would mean that there would be no need for Maggie to come over tonight, and he wanted her there, wanted to spend time with her off duty. He needed her, needed that time alone with her, however much it killed him to know that she only saw him as a friend, a colleague. He sighed. He'd take what he could get – and if that stopped at friendship, then that was how it would be.

Nick stood at the coffee machine, watching P.J. The man was staring off into the distance, a rather sad look on his face. Nick watched as he came back into focus, and watched as P.J.'s eyes settled on something. Turning slightly, Nick followed P.J.'s line of vision, and came to rest on Maggie, and industriously hardworking Maggie. Turning back to P.J., Nick watched as the other man's features settled into a soft smile, before the detective sighed and reached for another case from the pile next to him. Nick stirred his coffee, deep in thought, the tinkle of his teaspoon finally enough for Adam to move over from his desk and take it out of Nick's hand.

"M – Wh?"

"Nick! You were driving us all mad!" Adam said, moving back to his desk. Honestly, it was as if he and Dash were the only two sane ones around here – and he wasn't at all sure about Dash. "What's on your mind then Schultzy?" he asked, deep brown eyes flashing curiously.

"Nothing you'll ever find out Cooper" Nick retorted, turning back to his own desk, and looking for all the world like her was working again. Except that he wasn't. It had been niggling away at him for some time now. P.J. and Maggie. Sure he liked to tease them about each other, and as far as he knew it was all harmless fun, but what if – well, what if there were more to it than that?

What if they really did like each other?

What if P.J. really did have feelings for Maggie, and what if she cared about him just as much, he thought, casting a glance over at the lady concerned, catching her casting glances of her own at the C.I. office and smiling a smile that mirrored P.J.s. Shaking his head, he groaned inwardly. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. It was the little things that gave it away, like the way that Maggie always made him a piping hot coffee first thing in the morning, and the fact that Maggie was the first one P.J. asked after each morning. The way they always managed to sit next to each other in the pub when they all went down there after work, and most of the time that was completely unintentional, it was as if they were connected to each other in some way.

It was just the way they were together, like they had some kind of bond. Sure, they cared about the rest of them, but when it came to each other, well there was most definitely something there, Nick concluded. Except that neither of them had apparently realised it yet, or if they had, they hadn't acted on it, that much he was sure of.

"What is it with you lot? " a booming voice said, waking him from his thoughts. "Nicholas! Wake up! My office, now!" Tom said. "And Hasham, where do you think you're off to? There's no way you've finished that lot yet!" he said, turning as he saw P.J. trying to sneak out.

"Er got to get some food, Boss. House's empty, and if I'm going to eat tonight, I need to go down to the market before it closes" he said, glancing at his watch, before allowing himself a very small glance over at Maggie, something that neither Nick nor Tom missed.

"Oh good grief. Go then." Tom said, noting Maggie's small smile back at P.J. "Nick, my office now!" and he stomped back into his office.

Feeling Dash and Adam's grins as he received his summons, Nick turned and mock glared at them. "Probably wants my ideas on who to put on permanent Young Freddy duty. Shall have to choose between the two of you!" he grinned, before stepping into Tom's office and shutting the door behind them.

Wasting no time about it, Tom rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, before looking over at Nick.

"So what's going on between P.J. and Maggie then?"

Nick's mouth dropped, and before he could get his thoughts into gear, Tom continued.

"You've seen it too, Schultz, and don't try to deny it. He likes her, doesn't he, a lot, and I reckon the feeling's reciprocated."

"Nothing's happened, Boss. Neither of them have acted on it, I'm sure of it."

"Yet."

"Well, yes, yet, but it might be that if they haven't reacted up until now, then they never will."

"You believe that as much as I do, Nick. Whatever it is between them, it's strong. But it can't happen, not here. I mean, it would mean one of them getting transferred, and I'm pretty sure neither of them want that."

"And I'm pretty sure neither of them could cope with that. They need each other, it's like they're connected somehow. They're part of each other, or something like that." Nick said, watching Maggie finish her work and gather her things together before reaching for her jacket.

Tom sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, Nick. Officially, I can't have them together at Mount Thomas. The rules say no relationships, and it's something that I believe in. Inter office relationships stuff everything up, you can't help it, you put the other person first, worry about them more – well, you know what I mean."

"I do Boss, but if you think about it, that's happening already, and it's not really making any difference to the way that they work, or to the rest of us is it? I mean, short of actually telling each other, I reckon Peej and Maggie are as much a couple as they could ever be. He's nuts about her and she feels the same way. And they still have the best catch rate in the office – just. Boss, all they have to do is tell each other how they feel."

"Which they haven't. And they might not" said Tom, grasping at straws.

Nick just raised his eyebrows at Tom's comment.

Tom sighed. "So – "

"So, why do you reckon he's gone out to get dinner stuff? He's still got work to do, and you can bet your bottom dollar that Maggie will be eating there tonight"

"And helping him get those files finished. Honestly, it's his work, he should finish it!" grumbled Tom.

"But that's just it Boss, she'll be there helping him. That's how they work, and that's how they work even before they know they're in love" and at the actual words, Tom looked up, before clamping his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Boss, they're a team. She looks out for him, and he looks out for her. It's as simple as that."

"And you still don't think they've actually admitted it yet, that they love each other."

"Nope. They're still just pining after one another this far"

"Nicholas, where do you get all of this from?"

"Zoe likes those daytime soaps, and I may have caught a few at home" Nick muttered, not at all sure he liked Tom knowing this particular fact. "Anyway, that's where they're up to so far, I'm sure of it."

Tom sighed again. "Ok. Nick, listen, I don't want to separate them, you know that, but – "

"Boss, listen. How about you give them a chance. How about you look at their results this far – and - if and when they get together – "

"When " muttered Tom

"When then, when they get together, give them a chance, and see how their results stand. I don't think there'll be much of a difference, you know"

"To be honest, I don't think there will be either – but – "

"Just give them a chance. Wait and see."

Tom sighed. "Ok," he said, his gaze following Maggie as she left the station.


	2. Chapter 2

You Make Me Happy

2

P.J. leant back into the couch, surreptitiously loosening his jeans  
as he did so. They'd just finished dinner and both he and Maggie  
were stuffed. He'd surprised her with dinner, making her favourite  
Thai Green Curry, and making it rather well. It had been just right,  
creamy but with a bite, and the bottle of wine had suited her nicely  
too.

They'd taken a break from the paperwork, and Maggie had helped him  
prepare dinner, biting back the laughter that erupted as she saw him  
don his apron. World's Sexiest Chef' was emblazoned across his  
chest, and she had been determined to find out who had given it to  
him, and even more determined to find out who else it was that  
shared her evaluation of him. Not that she'd ever let him know that  
she thought the words were 100 true, why should she, I mean, it  
wasn't as if it would ever make any difference to their  
relationship. He would never see her as more than a mate, however  
much she loved him, and she had finally decided that if friends were  
all she was offered, it would have to do.

"So, " she said, "World's Sexiest Chef then?"

P.J. grinned. "But of course!" he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"MmHm!" she said, with a look in her eye.

"And what's that look for Margaret?" he asked.

"I was just wondering – Patrick – " she said, emphasizing his  
name, "Whether the poor soul who bought you that had had their sight  
fixed yet?" she said with a grin, moving out of his reach as she  
finished.

"You have no taste, Mar-gar-et," he said, drawing her name out – he  
knew how she hated it when he did that, and he only ever did it to  
wind her up. "Here you are, standing in the kitchen with – and I  
quote – the World's Sexiest Chef, and all you can do is mock" he  
said, a wounded look on his face (the look marred by the grin that  
kept tweaking the edges of his mouth).

"Oh? " she said, eyebrows raising and only just hiding a grin of her  
own. "And what else would you have me be doing?" she asked, moving  
towards him and prodding him in the chest. Only inches from him, she  
stopped and stared up into his blue eyes, as images of exactly what  
she could be doing flashed into her mind and she blushed, turning  
away from him and busying herself with the vegetables.

P.J., similarly affected, finally got his breathing under control.  
She had looked so gorgeous there, all flushed and ferocious, with  
that grin only partly hidden. Standing that close to him, it was all  
he could do not to whisk her into his arms and ravish her there and  
then.

"Ah, yeah, ah – so those veggies done?" he finally managed.

"MmHm" said Maggie, turning to face him, her composure now back in  
place, and her previous thoughts banished – or at least tamed. She  
sighed quietly and mentally chastised herself. Now was not the time  
or place to be thinking like that. She couldn't allow herself to  
think like that, not then he was in the same room, not when he was  
standing so close. She had almost given in just then, almost given  
in and pulled him to her, her need to kiss him so great. It was only  
through a hefty dose of restraint that she had held back, and now  
she congratulated herself as she saw how uncomfortable he was. He  
didn't need that; he didn't need her fawning all over him. She'd  
been so close to making a total idiot of herself, and doing  
something that could have ruined whatever it was they had.

Mags shivered slightly before turning on the megawatt grin and re-  
burying her emotions. "So, do I put them in the pan? P.J? Peej,  
anyone in there? You ok?"

Shaking his head slightly, as if to bring himself back to earth, he  
nodded. "Yep. Into the pan. Veggies first, rice on, sauce in" he  
rattled off, the words tumbling out of his mouth. That had been  
close. Very close. And he still wanted to kiss her now, even though  
she looked so flustered and confused.

Which was all his doing, he told himself angrily. He'd done that,  
made her feel uncomfortable, and that was the last thing in the  
world he'd ever want to do. Making her feel uncomfortable might  
drive her away, might weaken their friendship – might make her spend  
less time with him. And that would just about kill him.

"Mags, listen, I'll ah, I'll finish up in here, why don't you go and  
finish typing up the Tamley case file? This should only take about  
twenty minutes and then we can eat," he said, shooing her into the  
lounge, his large hand warm on the small of her back, his touch  
unintentional and surprising them both. Pulling his hand back, he  
stared down at it for a second, before letting his gaze connect with  
hers again.

The shrill sound of the phone shattered anything that could have  
been happening between them, and if it appeared to Maggie that P.J.  
grabbed at it with any more force than usual, then she was sure it  
was all in her mind.

"What?" he barked.

"And hello to you too!" Ben Stewart said. "What's up your nose then  
Hasham?"

"Ben! Sorry mate, just – nothing. Nothing. So, what's up?" he said,  
smiling resignedly at Maggie as he turned his attention to the  
phone. He had not, however, missed the tiny flicker of - regret? –  
at his choice of words.

"Nothing much, just a bit of car trouble. I'm going to have to stay  
down here tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry."

"You'd better, you're on earlies and Mags is off to Melbourne to see  
Pat, so we'll be one down if you don't appear."

"You mean you might actually have to do some work, instead of hiding  
away in your office with the delectable Miss Doyle?" smirked Ben,  
safe in Montmorency, on the other end of the phone.

"We do not hide out in my office!" yelped P.J. rather liking the  
idea. "Mags and I just tend to work hard, unlike the rest of you  
lot. Anyway, give my love to the kids, and I'll see you bright and  
early tomorrow morning, won't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, although – "

"Bright and Early" P.J. said firmly.

"Geez mate, sure, bright and early, bright and early. Now go back  
and give Mags a hand to finish those files," Ben said, his laughter  
punctuating the silence as he imagined P.J.'s stunned look.

"Wha – how – "

"Think about it. You have paperwork, and we all know that she does  
your paperwork for you. You've got her wrapped around your little  
finger – "

"Hey!" P.J. said indignantly. "It's not like that, Mags and I are a  
team. An equal team, mate. Both of us pull our weight, Ben."

"I know, I know, I was only joking" covered Ben. Personally, he  
thought that P.J. took advantage of Maggie, and that Maggie tended  
to end up doing the lion's share of the legwork, while P.J. took the  
glory. Of course, Ben admitted to himself, the way he felt could be  
due to the close relationship P.J. and Maggie seemed to have. It was  
like they were joined at the hip, leaving no space for anyone else –  
namely Ben.

"Yeah, well, " P.J.'s voice tapered off, "We'll see you tomorrow  
then."

"Mm. Right. Bye then." Said Ben, hanging up, annoyed at himself for  
his slip up.

3

Replacing the phone on its cradle, Ben rubbed a hand over his eyes.  
He'd nearly given himself away. He'd nearly let P.J. in on  
something  
he wasn't even sure he understood himself. It wasn't that he  
was in  
love with Maggie – at least, he didn't think so, but he had  
to admit  
that he wouldn't mind the chance of finding out.

But that would mean getting past Patrick Joseph bloody Hasham. And  
that was proving to be fairly difficult. They were always together.  
Always! It was like one was the shadow of the other – where one  
went, the other followed. It didn't help that the Boss seemed to  
think that they worked well together – well, they do (he argued  
to  
himself) but I wouldn't mind the chance to work with Maggie  
instead  
of P.J.

Ben's headache began to get worse as he argued with himself. Now  
he  
was going round and round in circles. All he knew was that P.J.  
spent way too much time with Maggie Doyle – and she wasn't  
complaining. And it wasn't as if it was only at work, either. She  
was always round at the house as well. Ben sighed, and thought about  
it. They were friends, and it was P.J.'s house, so he could have  
whomever he wanted to visit, but Maggie seemed to be a permanent  
fixture.

Which just made things worse. It meant that Ben not only had to put  
up with the dynamic duo at work, but at home as well.

"Dad?" asked a small voice. "I'm thirsty." Ben  
looked over and saw  
his pyjama clad youngest son. Pushing thoughts of Maggie to the back  
of his mind, Ben came over and scooped the sleepy youngster into his  
arms, and lead him back to bed, stopping on the way for a glass of  
water.

3

Back in Mount Thomas, P.J. finally brought out two plates of  
steaming hot food, and set them down on the table.

"Ta Daaaaaaaaaa" he crowed, knowing that it was Maggie's  
favourite,  
and that he'd done a pretty good job on it. It helped that  
he'd  
snuck a taste in the kitchen before hand, and had quickly made a few  
alterations, but she wasn't to know that.

Maggie turned off the computer and came over to the table, grinning  
at P.J.'s enthusiasm. The earlier awkwardness between them had  
gone,  
each determined to make the other forget about it and to regain the  
easy camaraderie of their day to day relationship.

"Hm. " she said, sitting down and prodding at the meal with  
her  
fork. "Good colour, texture seems ok, the rice – "

"Shut up Doyle, or I'll take it away and eat it myself!"  
threatened  
P.J. with a grin.

"Not likely!" she retorted, tucking in. "Hey! This is  
good!" she  
said, her surprise written all over her face. She'd known he was  
a  
good cook, but this really was good!

P.J. said nothing, merely pointing to his apron. Maggie raised her  
eyebrows at him, her mouth full of curry.

"Well, what do you expect from the World's Sexiest  
Chef'?" he said  
with a smirk, before ducking to avoid the napkin Maggie launched at  
him.

"Well, a glass of wine wouldn't go down to badly" she  
said, without  
really thinking.

"Aha! So you admit I am the World's Sexiest Chef!" he  
crowed, a huge  
grin making his blue eyes glow with laughter. She'd walked in to  
that one well and truly!

"What! I never said that!" she spluttered, mopping at her  
now empty  
plate, trying to glare at him as he poured the wine.

Coming back from the kitchen, the washing machine gently humming,  
P.J followed Maggie into the lounge and grinned at her as they  
slumped down on the couch together. "And hey, you never did tell  
me  
what Dash's mystery comments were,"

Now, Maggie really was confused. How on earth had they got onto the  
subject of Dash? And what comments?

"You know, this afternoon when you said Dash was making  
interesting  
comments about when you stayed over the last time you helped me out  
with the paperwork. What were the comments? What's going on in  
the  
weird and wonderful mind of young Dash McKinley?"

"P.J.! Nothing. She was - she said, she was just being daft."

"But what did she say?" P.J. pressed, thoroughly intrigued.  
Dash had  
obviously said something to get Maggie this reluctant to spill.

"She – "

"Spill it Doyle"

"P.J.!"

"Mags!" he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her with a  
grin.

"She's quite convinced that we weren't really working,  
more like at  
it like rabbits', to quote Dash, ok?" Maggie said, her mouth  
falling  
open in surprise, quite unable to believe that she'd just said  
that.

"What?" spluttered P.J. "At it like rabbits hey?"  
his grin  
returned. Not such a bad idea – and he should really stop  
thinking  
like that, he told himself.

"See? I knew I shouldn't have told you!" yelped Maggie,  
"I knew  
you'd react like that! Typical man, thinking with his  
trousers" and  
a nice pair of trousers they were too – For goodness sake Maggie,  
get a grip – even worse choice of though Maggie groaned to  
herself,  
unable to look P.J. in the eye.

"Hey, is it really that bad an idea?" he asked without  
thinking,  
and then waited with baited breath for the answer. Maggie's head  
shot up and their eyes met, before she looked down again at the  
cushion she held in her hands.

"Sorry Mags, that was out of line. Forget I said anything"  
P.J.  
said, dying to know her answer, but not wanting to have put her on  
the spot like that. It hadn't been fair of him to ask her that,  
they  
were only friends after all, would never be anything more, however  
much he wanted it. "You, ah, you want more wine?"

"No, no I'm fine, " Maggie said. "Listen Peej,  
I'm going to make a  
move, the files are nearly done and I'm sure you can finish them  
up.  
I've got to go anyway, I've got an early start in the  
morning, and  
well, I should go."

She stood up and gathered her stuff together, making her way over to  
the front door. P.J. followed her, cursing his stupid mouth. Once  
again, he'd stuffed up and made things awkward between them. As  
she  
reached out to open the door, he put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Mags? Are we ok? I'm sorry, I – "

Looking up at him, Maggie smiled softly. She wasn't mad at him,  
more  
embarrassed. She'd wanted to answer him, she'd wanted to  
shout No,  
it's a wonderful idea, lead the way' but she couldn't.  
He'd only  
been joking, and there was no way she was going to set herself up  
for a fall like that.

"P.J., we're fine. Night" and without quite knowing what  
she was  
doing, she leant up and kissed his cheek, before shutting the front  
door behind her and going home.

4

At six in the morning, P.J. Hasham finally gave up any pretence of  
sleep and swung his long legs out of bed. Putting on a pair of  
boxers, he wandered into the kitchen and turned the kettle on,  
making himself a mug of coffee. Sleep had been elusive last night,  
his mind wandering back to Maggie, his thoughts going over and over  
their conversation.

Leaning over the counter he slowly began cracking his head against  
the cupboards in front of him. What the hell had he been thinking?  
Asking her that – asking her if it really was such a bad idea for  
them to be at it like rabbits' – of course it would be a bad idea.  
He sighed. Thinking about Maggie like that wasn't a good idea. Sure,  
he wanted her, he'd always wanted her, but not for a one-night  
stand, he wanted her forever. He wanted a future with her, he wanted  
to give her his heart, he smirked to himself, hell, he'd already  
done that. She just didn't know it. She held his heart in her hands,  
and knew he'd never love anyone else the way he loved Maggie Doyle.

And then I go and stuff things up by opening my big mouth and  
putting my size twelve's in. Sure Mags said things were ok between  
them, but something had changed, something was a little off kilter.

And it was all his fault.

Sighing, he drank the now cold coffee, and, rubbing his head, he  
made his way to the bathroom. After showering quickly P.J. grabbed  
the files they'd worked on last night, and drove down to the station.

OOOOOO

It had been a very long night, and things were no better this  
morning. Maggie had been eternally grateful that Dash had been  
asleep when she'd got home last night, there was no way she was in  
the mood for company, especially not after the night she and P.J.  
had just had. His comment had been swirling round and round in her  
head, banishing sleep completely.

"Hey, is it really that bad an idea?"

The thing was, Maggie admitted to herself, well the thing was that  
it wasn't such a bad idea. The very thought of being with P.J. that  
way made her shiver – and not in a bad way either. The thing was  
that she didn't want it to be just once, that she didn't think she  
could stop at once.

Shaking her head with a faint smile, Maggie sighed. I love him. I'm  
in love with P.J. I want more than once, I want forever.

As if.

P.J. Hasham. The man all of the ladies of Mt. Thomas had their eye  
on. The smooth talker, with sapphire blue eyes and that gorgeous  
body. The ladies man. As if he'd be interested in me, Maggie  
thought, trying to talk herself out of loving him. Except he wasn't  
so much the ladies man any more, hadn't been for a while. Thinking  
about it, he'd not been dating much lately at all. He'd calmed down,  
almost as if he had something else on his mind.

And the way he'd looked at me last night, when he'd said – that.  
He'd looked at her with an intentness, a fire in his eyes, a fire  
that vanished as quickly as it had arrived.

Lying there in bed, Maggie Doyle laughed out loud, shaking her head  
at her stupidity. There was no way that P.J. Hasham would ever be  
interested in me, just get over it girl!

Half an hour later, having showered and grabbed a quick breakfast,  
she lugged her weekend bag out to the car and plonked it in the  
boot. Shutting the car door, she put the keys in the ignition and  
turned.

Nothing.

De nada.

Zip.

Thumping her hands against the wheel, she reached down and pulled on  
the toggle that opened the bonnet. Moving round to the front of the  
car, she hoisted the bonnet up and propped it open. Gazing down at  
the engine, she finally conceded that she had no idea what she was  
looking at.

After a fruitless phonecall, she knew where he'd be.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, Maggie Doyle set off in the  
early morning sunlight.

OOOOO

Nick Shultz disliked mornings. Maybe not as much as Patrick does, he  
told himself, but morning shifts were most definitely not Good  
Things. Nothing ever happened before ten, and Nick often wondered  
why on earth they had to be there at such an ungodly hour. Seven  
a.m. was practically the middle of the night – and what's more, he  
would be working with Ben this morning.

Not that that was so much a bad thing, but he could think of people  
he'd prefer to work with. Ben was still fairly new, and they were  
still working him in. Maggie would be a better companion on a  
morning shift, she was more amenable to mornings, and could be  
relied on to cover for Nick's naps (not that he ever, ever snuck a  
nap, no siree, Nick Schultz would never nap on the job – even if it  
were still the middle of the flaming night). Dash. Even Dash  
McKinley would be a better choice. She was most definitely fun to  
annoy – and it was always se easy to wind her up and watch her spin.  
Nick sighed. Even P.J. was preferable to Ben – however much the  
dashing detective loathed mornings, Nick grinned to himself. It was  
widely known that P.J. and morning shifts simply did not mix.

Pulling into the car park, Nick turned the engine off and stretched  
his arms above his head, wincing as his elbows cracked against the  
sunroof. Most people wanted to be taller. Well, Nick had news for  
them – being tall wasn't always so brilliant, the world was most  
definitely not built for tall people, he thought as he climbed out  
of the car and strolled over to the station.

He sighed to himself as he realised that Ben had beaten him there.  
Flexing his shoulders, he prepared himself for the morning ahead.  
Time to make the best of the situation. Walking in silently, Nick  
crept around the corner, his face cracking into a grin, wanting to  
creep up on Ben. This was going to be good. Ben was so serious all  
of the time, it was about time he was initiated into Nick's  
Wonderful World of Morning Shifts.

Except that Ben wasn't at his desk, which rather spoiled things. And  
except that the light was on in the C.I. office. Nick's amateur  
detective – and professional policeman – antenna started spinning.  
What was young Ben doing in P.J.'s office?

"AHA!" he yelled, slamming the door wide open. Then, "P.J.!"

"Nick! What the hell are you doing?" yelped P.J., as the paperwork  
he'd been filing scattered on the ground behind him. Nick had  
frightened the life out of him creeping up on him like that.

"Mate, I'm sorry! I thought you were Ben, and - "

"Yeah, well, I'm not. " said P.J. crossly, staring down at the mess  
of paper on the floor. "And now this lot are all mixed up and it's  
all down to you. Took us – me, took me hours to get them sorted last  
night" he complained, praying that Nick had missed his slip up.

Except Nick hadn't, taking P.J.s words and storing them away for  
later.

"So what are you doing here at this ungodly hour of the morning  
Patrick? You hate mornings, in fact I've never seen you here this  
early! What's wrong, heavy night?"

A voice out in the front office was a very welcome distraction for  
P.J.

Especially this voice.

"Hello? Peej? You there?" Maggie called. Nick watched as P.J.'s face  
softened, and a smile worked its way across his face as he went out  
to see her.

"Mags, hello!" he said, smiling. He couldn't help it. Whatever had  
been said last night, however awkward he had felt – and still felt  
having said such a stupid thing - whatever was happening, he still  
couldn't help smiling when he saw her.

Maggie grinned back. It was the way he smiled, the way his blue eyes  
crinkled, the way he moved. It was just him. He made her happy –  
just seeing him could make her day better.

Nick stood off to one side watching them, a sappy grin all over his  
face too. If these two don't get something sorted out, he thought to  
himself, I'm going to have to knock their heads together and lock  
them in a room together and hide the key until its resolved.

"P.J. Just the person I wanted. " said Maggie. "Yeah, I er" she  
stumbled slightly, suddenly realising how true her words really  
were. "I called you at home, but you weren't there, so I took a  
chance that you'd be here – and er, here you are" she  
grinned. "Listen, my scrap heap of a car has given up the ghost  
again, and I was wondering – " and she took the keys from P.J.'s  
outstretched hand, he'd grabbed the keys from the board as soon as  
she'd mentioned her car.

"Hang on Patrick, " Nick said as he followed them outside. "What if  
we need the car – what if – "

"We've got the squad cars, Nicholas, so stop worrying" retorted  
P.J., watching as Maggie unlocked the car, moving forward to help  
her put her bag in. Maggie made herself comfortable in the drivers  
seat, adjusting it to her height and checking the rear view mirror,  
before turning the engine on. Winding the window down, she smiled  
over at the two men.

"Look after her, " P.J. said softly "She's very precious to me"

"What is it about men and their cars?" groaned Maggie. "Of course  
I'll look after her. Bye!" she called as she reversed out and turned  
into the street.

Watching her go, Nick had to strain to make out P.J.s words.

"Who said I was talking about the car?"


	3. Chapter 3

5

P.J. sat back on his couch, lacing his fingers behind his head. It  
had been a long weekend, and not just because Maggie wasn't there.  
Nick had given him no end of grief about his unusual morning  
appearance at the station, and was determined to get to the bottom  
of it all. He'd spent the weekend doing his utmost to get something,  
anything out of P.J., which wasn't going to happen – mostly because  
P.J. himself had no idea of what was happening.

He knew something' had happened on Friday night. He didn't know  
who'd been more astonished at his question, Maggie or himself. And  
he had been surprised at how important the answer had seemed. Well,  
maybe not the answer, per se, more the idea. The idea that there  
could be more than friendship between them, that there could be  
something there, something incredible. For P.J. had no doubt that  
should he ever have the sheer joy of being a part of Maggie's life  
in that way, of being a – a what, partner? Lover? Boyfriend?  
Whatever, P.J. just knew that if anything ever were to happen that  
way between them, neither of them would ever want to let it go.

Bringing his hands over the top of his head, he stretched for a  
moment, before rubbing at his tired eyes. The lack of sleep was  
finally catching up with him. Hearing a noise behind him, he lowered  
his arms and looked up to see Ben watching him from the doorway.

"Hey mate. Just got in?"

Ben nodded. "Long day at the office. We finally got the warrant to  
search the Hopkins place and guess what?"

"It was all there. Everything that had been stolen' from the shop?"  
guessed P.J.

"Aha. The great Hopkins Superstore Robbery was nothing more than a  
giant insurance scam. Hopkins was not a happy bunny, let me tell  
you." Ben grinned, going into the kitchen and grabbing a couple of  
bottles of beer, handing one to P.J. and flopping down in the other  
couch. "So what's up with you? You look awful"

"Cheers mate!" laughed P.J., before taking a long swig of his beer.

"No, really, you look like you haven't slept in weeks. And what were  
you doing at work yesterday? You were there at the crack of dawn  
P.J. Voluntarily – without being dragged there kicking and  
screaming. Most unlike you. So what's going on?"

"Nothing mate. I don't know, just got a bit on my mind, is all. I  
couldn't sleep, and everyone's been on at me about the paperwork, so  
I decided to bring it down to the station. "

"Yeah, but you were there before I was!" Ben paused. He'd promised  
P.J. that he'd be there bright and early. And he'd tried. He'd only  
been half an hour late – and Nick bloody Shultz was going to hold  
that over him for the foreseeable future.

P.J. grinned over at him. "Have fun working your way out of that one  
too, mate. Nick has a memory like an elephant"

Ben grinned right back at him. "That, I am beginning to see! Anyway,  
don't try and weasel out of it. What's wrong? Had a row with Maggie?"

P.J.s blue eyes flashed at the mention of her name, and his heart  
sped up momentarily. Geez, if just the mention of her name was  
having this effect on him now, what was he going to do when he saw  
her again?

"P.J.?"

Ben was no fool, and he'd noticed P.J.'s reaction.

"What? No, nothing like that. Me and Mags are fine. It's just  
something that I need to get my head around. Anyway, shut up and  
change the Channel, the footy's about to start, and I want to watch  
Collingwood thrash St.Kilda"

"Don't let Maggie hear you say that, she's a St Kilda girl through  
and through!" grinned Ben.

P.J.'s grin widened. "I know mate, that's what makes it all the more  
fun. I love watching the footy with Mags, she goes right off the  
deep end – especially when my team thrashes hers."

"You just love spending time with her full stop!" retorted Ben with  
a grin, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. He had  
meant that they loved spending time together as friends, but  
somehow, it hadn't come out that way.

P.J. froze for a microsecond, before schooling his features into a  
grin. "Of course I do, mate. She's my best friend. You know that,  
and why wouldn't I enjoy spending time with my best mate?"

Ben's sharp eyes had not missed P.J.'s reaction, and he stored it  
away. P.J. liked Maggie. Well, why wouldn't he, they wouldn't be  
best friends if they didn't like each other. But, Ben suddenly  
thought, what if it were more than that? What if P.J. really liked  
her?

Where would that leave me?

6

Nick Shultz sat snuggled up on the couch, holding his very pregnant  
wife carefully in a hug. Zoe was so pregnant that Nick could only  
just get his arms around her, and the due date was fast approaching.  
She was on maternity leave, and was bored silly. They'd moved back  
to Mount Thomas because they wanted the baby to grow up in the  
country, and as happy as she was with the decision, Zoe missed  
working. She missed the hustle and bustle of the hospital, the  
nervous energy of it all, never knowing what would happen next,  
never knowing what would be around the next corner.

At the moment, she was living vicariously through the man who was  
wrapped around her, and she had to make do with the comings and  
goings of the Mt Thomas Police Station.

"So, what WAS P.J. doing there so early?"

"Well, if you'd let me get a word in edgeways, I could tell you"  
Nick teased.

"Me let YOU get a word in! You're the one who hasn't shut up for  
the past half hour Nicholas. Now talk. P.J. Why was he there at the  
crack of dawn?"

"You know what? You look so sexy when you pout like that" tried  
Nick, back pedalling fast. Zoe was not the type of person to back  
down, and pregnant Zoe even more so.

Which was why Nick's eyebrows shot through the roof when she  
snuggled in closer and grinned up at him. "Good try Nick. You're  
getting better. You'll never succeed, but you're getting better. You  
have to know by know that you can never hide anything from me. Now.  
Tell me about P.J. There's something going on there, and I want to  
know!"

Nick shook his head in mock despair. She was right on both counts.  
He'd never fool her about anything – and he never wanted to, either.  
And on the second count, there was most definitely something going  
on with P.J. Hasham.

"Ouch!" he yelped, nursing his ribs where she'd just elbowed  
him. "Ok, I guess I should start by – Zoe, listen, you have to  
understand that you can't repeat this. This cannot go any further,  
please Zo," he said, gazing down at the woman he loved more than  
life itself. He was pretty sure he had no need to say this, but he  
wanted to make sure.

Hearing the worry in his voice, Zoe looked up, nodding. "Nick, don't  
worry. I won't tell a soul."

Nick sighed. "Maggie and P.J. are in love. At least" he managed,  
holding a squirming Zoe in place, "At least we think so. Well, P.J.  
is, but - Zoe! Keep still! I promised I'd tell you everything and I  
will, but getting all fidgety won't help!"

"But Nick! Maggie finally told P.J. then? And he told her? This is  
fantastic! Nick – "

"Slow down woman! What on earth are you on about? What do you mean  
they finally told each other?"

"Nick, how can you be so dense? You just have to look at them. P.J.  
adores her – he's always there for her, she's the first one he looks  
for when he gets in in the morning, and they always sit together in  
the pub, and they just suit each other so well, and she always looks  
out for him, and Maggie can calm him down like no-one else can, she  
just has to look at him in that way and he's putty in her hands,  
and – "

"Bloody Hell woman, you have been bored haven't you! Where on earth  
did you get all of that?" said an almost speechless Nick, secretly  
rather proud of the deductive prowess of his beautiful wife.

Zoe just grinned back at him. "So – why was P.J. in early?"

Nick closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to seven o'clock  
Saturday morning.

OOO

Nick was back at the tiny kitchen area by the time P.J. came back  
inside. There was no sign of Ben anywhere, and Nick had checked the  
rota again, Stewart was most definitely meant to be there.

"So, Ben sent you in this morning then, did he? What's wrong, too  
tired after his long drive?" he asked sarcastically, but not  
maliciously. "Might have to drive down your road later, and test the  
sirens – but wait a minute, we can't, because thanks to you matey,  
we're one car down and we may have a herd of rampaging elephants  
that need corralling, and when they find out we're a car down, all  
hell will break loose!"

"Er, Nick?"

"Sorry, long night. Zoe takes up most of the bed now, and the couch  
is not that comfortable for a man of my stature!"

(At this point on the story he found himself apologising to his  
wife, and praying that she'd move her elbow, right NOW!)

P.J. grinned. "Sorry mate, you're stuck with Ben this morning.  
There's no reason for me to be here, I just couldn't sleep, and  
thought I might as well bring the reports in. Just like I said. "

Nick looked over at him. Really looked. There were dark rings under  
P.J.'s normally bright eyes, and he did look tired.  
"Want to talk?" he asked, knowing that P.J. wouldn't, but wanting to  
put the offer out here anyway. P.J. Hasham and Nick Shultz were  
friends, good friends. In fact, Nick would go as far as to say that  
apart for Margaret, he and P.J. could be termed as best friends, if  
grown men still had best friends.

All of that meant that Nick knew P.J. pretty well – and therefore  
knew that he wasn't one to talk. He kept his private life close to  
his chest preferring to work things out by himself, however long it  
took. The only one who'd ever even come close to cracking the shell  
that P.J. had perfected was Maggie, but this time, Nick was pretty  
sure she was the cause rather than the solution.

P.J. closed his eyes for a second, wanting – needing – to talk, but  
unable to let go. "Nick, I – nah, its nothing mate. " he said,  
before wandering into his office and slumping in the chair behind  
his desk.

(Nick had stopped at this point, needing a bathroom break and in  
Zoe's humble opinion was spending way too long a time washing his  
hands.

"Nicholas William Shultz, get that gorgeous body of yours out here  
right now and tell me what happened next! Did P.J. talk? Is that  
how you know? What did he say? Is he going to tell Maggie? What will  
the Boss say?"

"Now, now, Zoe, all in good time, " grinned Nick, as he wiggled down  
behind her again, stealing a quick kiss as he did so.).

7

Saturday had been good, and catching up on news with Ellie and  
Sophia had been fantastic. Neither had changed, and despite the  
distance, the job and the increasingly long time between catch-ups,  
the friendship was still as strong as ever. She'd caught up on all  
of the news, Ellie was pregnant again, and Sophia had just been  
promoted to regional manager and was in the first stages of a  
romance with The One'. At this, Maggie and Ellie had rolled their  
eyes, and even Sophia had to join their laughter. Sophia was always  
starting relationships with The One', who just as quickly turned  
out to be The WRONG One'.

"So how about you then Maggie? Any men on the horizon? Any gorgeous  
guys out there in the back of beyond?" Sophia asked, getting her own  
back.

They both noticed the miniscule hesitation and pounced before Maggie  
could do anything.

"There is!" squealed Sophia in delight.

"Spill!" commanded Ellie.

"There's nothing to tell. There's no-one to tell you about" said  
Maggie defensively.

"Now Margaret Doyle, we know you. We've known you since you were  
seven years old and first arrived at St Christopher's Primary  
school – "

"And Mrs Temple gave you to us to look after" Ellie and Maggie  
joined in, Sophia's words a familiar litany.

"Yes, well, that may well be true, but it still doesn't mean I have  
anything to tell you." Said Maggie, knowing that they would get it  
out of her eventually, but not at all sure quite what it' was.

"Oh yes it does, " said Ellie, seeing the emotions in Maggie's eyes.

"Who is he?" asked Sophia.

"Guys – "at Maggie's hesitation, Ellie glanced over at Sophia. This  
wasn't like Maggie. Sure, Maggie wasn't a great one for throwing her  
emotions out there for all to see, but she was equally not usually  
this – tongue-tied wasn't the right word – worried? Reticent?

"Maggie, listen. How about we promise to listen and not judge? How  
about we promise not to tell a soul, and besides, if it's a guy from  
Mt Thomas, who are we going to tell anyway?" said Ellie, with a  
smile. "And besides, if it's who I think it is, then I win a  
thousand points in the Ellie Romance Stakes!"

"The what?"

"Ok, so I made that bit up. But I still reckon I know who it is!"  
said Ellie. Maggie was staring at her friend, half hoping she didn't  
know what the hell she was taking about, and half hoping that Ellie  
had hit the nail on the head. Maggie knew she needed to talk, and  
these two really would be the perfect people to talk to. They lived  
in the City, never came to Mt Thomas and had known Maggie since she  
was knee high to a grass hopper. And neither of them had met P.J..

Except that Ellie had, Maggie suddenly remembered. Two years ago,  
after a row with her future husband, Ellie had turned up on Maggie's  
doorstep, whereupon Maggie had had a long talk with her and finally  
got her to go back to the City and to Scott. What she had forgotten  
about was the fact that a certain dashing detective had also turned  
up on her doorstep, swathed in black and white and ready to watch  
the footy. Ellie, sharp-eyed at the best of times, had seen the look  
Maggie gave her while she mock-flirted with P.J. – and what's more  
had seen the look that P.J. gave Maggie when he mock-flirted back.

Not that Maggie knew that last bit.

"It is him, isn't it?"

Sophia looked from one to the other. "Er, hello? Anyone care to fill  
me in? Who's him'? Him who?"

"Maggie?" Ellie said, reading Maggie's expression. "Listen, forget  
it, lets – "

"No, you're right. I do – it, you're right, it is P.J."

"P.J." said a now thoroughly confused Sophia.

At Maggie's confused silence, Ellie was the one to explain.

"P.J. is a friend of Maggie's back in Mt Thomas. Good looking bloke  
too, with seriously gorgeous eyes. Supports Collingwood, if I  
remember rightly, but that can't be helped. "

"So what's the problem, Maggie? You've got a hot guy back there in  
the sticks, why haven't you made a move?"

Ellie was rather confused by this too. "I agree, Maggie. What's  
stopping you? And if I read him right, he was interested too, so  
what's stopping you going out and making mad passionate love under  
the stars and gracefully growin – Maggie?"

Maggie wiped at the tears, cursing herself and grabbing at the  
tissue Sophia held out for her.

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm sorry Maggie, " stumbled Ellie, "Me  
and my big mouth. He's married, isn't he?"

Maggie had to laugh at that one. P.J. married! As if!

"Ellie, I'm sorry, it's not that!" she smiled, composing  
herself. "It's – well it's just that I work with him."

"And?" confusion was written all over her friends faces.

"And there are rules in the Police Force. You are not allowed to  
become romantically involved with another member at the same  
station, and if you do, one of you will be transferred. So, no  
matter how much I love him – " and she stopped, a hand clasped over  
her mouth, eyes widened in surprise.

"And I guess that'll be the first time you've said that out loud!"  
smiled Sophia.

"N-no matter how much I love him," and this time she said it in a  
good, strong voice, her love for P.J. evident in her words, " it  
doesn't matter, because if I ever told him, and if – IF – we ever  
made anything of it, then one of us would be transferred, and I  
couldn't cope without him. I know how weak and pathetic that sounds,  
but that's how I feel. I need him where he is, by my side everyday,  
and if that means keeping it all to myself, then that's how it'll  
have to be. "

"But what if he loves you too?" Ellie asked softly.

By this time, Maggie's emotions were at breaking point.

"He doesn't Ell, he sees me as a friend, a best friend, but that's  
it. Guys, listen, I'm sorry, but I can't – can we change the  
subject? I can't think about this anymore, " she stopped, and ever  
the true friend, Sophia jumped in.

"Guess what? Myers has a 50 sale on. All of this talk has given me  
a serious shopping craving, and I've decided it's time for a new me.  
And you two are just the people to help me create my new look. Come  
on!" she said enthusiastically, pulling them both to their  
feet. "Let's go shopping!"


	4. Chapter 4

8

It took a while, but a persistent Zoe finally cajoled ( geez, she's  
good at Chinese burns, thought Nick) her husband into continuing the  
Saga Of Maggie And P.J.

"So, Maggie had gone down to Melbourne in the C.I. car, P.J. was at  
the station looking like he had the weight of the world on his  
shoulders, and Ben was nowhere to be found. What happened next Nicky  
boy?" she asked.

OOO

Nick had tried to leave it, he knew how P.J. was, and he was damn  
sure that P.J. would not appreciate anyone raking over his private  
life. Except that that wasn't what Nick wanted to do. What Nick saw  
was a friend in pain, and Nick wasn't the sort of man to let that  
lie.

"P.J." he said, coming into the C.I. office intent on trying to help  
him and Maggie in some way. For Nick had no doubt that P.J.'s  
problems revolved around Maggie, especially not now, seeing as P.J.  
was hastily putting the station photo back on his desk as Nick  
waltzed through the door.

"Geez mate, what is it with you today? Determined to scare the  
living daylights out of me?" asked P.J., embarrassed to have been  
found so deeply in thought. Except that he hadn't been thinking,  
more luxuriating, his blue eyes taking in every tiny detail of her  
face, the way her blonde hair framed her features, the way her deep  
chocolate eyes seemed to stare into his very soul even from a group  
photo.

"P.J. listen, - " Nick began, and then groaned as he heard the  
outside door open and Ben Stewart came slinking in, hoping to stash  
his stuff and pretend that he'd been here for hours.

Never one to miss an opportunity – and at the same time perfecting a  
masterful escape from Nick's perceptive line of questioning – P.J.  
crept over to Ben, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Nick, I can – P.J.! Good grief! You're conscious before lunchtime!  
What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone say that?" whined P.J. "And anyway, whatever  
happened to Bright and Early?" he said, getting his own back.

"Car trouble again" Ben said. "Tony Randall and his delightfully  
noxious tow truck should just about be dropping my wreck of a car at  
home by now."

"Seems to be a bit of that going round lately" muttered Nick.

"Bit of what?" said Ben, looking between his colleagues.

Nick grinned. "Car trouble. P.J. here has lent the lovely Margaret  
the C.I. car for the weekend, and she's no doubt burning rubber on  
her way to Melbourne"

"Hey" P.J. rose to the bait. "Mags is an excellent driver."

"Yes, well, we all know you're biased, " teased Nick.

("Nick, weren't you worried you'd really annoy P.J. by teasing him  
about Maggie? If you wanted him to talk to you, then antagonising  
him might not have been the best way to go about it!" said Zoe,  
staring up at her husband.

"Bear with me, oh pregnant one" Nick said with the air of a very  
wise one.

"Don't remind me, " Zoe said, wriggling round, trying to get  
comfortable. "And stop talking like you're the font of all bloody  
knowledge. Now, what happened next? Obviously P.J. didn't kill you,  
so what DID he do?")

"What? " said P.J., his blue eyes darkening.

"What I mean is, you know Maggie is an excellent driver because she  
drives you around, and seeing as you want to remain in one piece,  
you must have trained her up to your standard" said Nick with a  
flourish, watching the anger dissipate in the man in front of him.

Ben stood watching them, noting how quickly P.J. jumped to Maggie's  
defence, and noting the emotion that P.J. thought he'd hidden. What  
the hell was it that bound those two so closely together?  
Friendship, sure – but was there more to it?

He sighed, grabbing a coffee and sitting down at his desk. Maggie  
Doyle was undoubtedly a beautiful woman, a very beautiful woman, but  
she was also a very beautiful policewoman, and therefore technically  
out of bounds. Ben knew the regs. – No member shall partake in a  
romantic liaison with another member serving at the same station –  
or some such gumph like that. He vaguely remembered P.J. mentioning  
something of the sort when he'd first arrived and become aware of  
the delightful Senior Constable Doyle. P.J. had been quick to remind  
him of the rules, just being a mate, so Ben had thought at the time.  
It struck him now, that there may have been more to it.

The shrill scream of the phone interrupted everyone, and Ben reached  
over and grabbed at it. Taking advantage of the distraction, P.J.  
glared at Nick and retreated back into his office. Taking his life  
into his own hands, Nick knocked and stuck his head around the door.

"Come for a walk, mate. You and I need to have a chat."

Nick was unprepared for the emotion that he saw in P.J. Irritation,  
anger, worry – and then resignation. Standing up, he grabbed his  
jacket and followed the taller man out into the main office.

"Ben, I'm off now. I'll ring you when I get home to let you know if  
your heap arrived in one ugly piece" he said, managing a passable  
grin, although he still looked tired.

"And I'll see you in a bit, " said Nick.  
Ben stared after them. What the hell was going on? WAS there  
something between Maggie and P.J. and was that why P.J. had warned  
him off? Would they break the rules like that? Ben thought about it,  
coming to the conclusion that he was wrong. Both P.J. and Maggie  
were honest people, and neither would willingly break the rules.

But what, niggled a small voice deep down in Ben's conscience, what  
if they couldn't help themselves?

What if the bond between them was too strong just for friendship?

9

"So there's nothing wrong?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine! There is nothing  
wrong!"

"You sure? Cos if anyone's done anything to hurt you – "

"Dad, I'm a grown woman now. I can handle my own problems – NOT – "  
she held a hand up, as Pat tried to talk, " Not that there is  
anything wrong"

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint. No need to snap. So, " he said, thinking  
he was changing the subject entirely, "How's P.J.?"

Maggie bit her lip. Saturday had been good, she hadn't been lying  
about that. Of course it had got much better after she had stopped  
thinking about P.J., and the disaster emotions she now had for him.  
Sunday was good as well, at least, up the evening.

She knew her Dad loved her, knew she was the apple of his eye. The  
Golden Girl - and boy she hated that! - but Patrick Doyle was a  
man's man, the original honest bobby, and nothing would ever change  
that. Pat Doyle was an old fashioned policeman. He saw things in  
black and white, right and wrong. There was no middle ground, no  
if's, but's or maybe's. Rules were there for a reason, and Pat Doyle  
was the type of man who stood by the rules, whatever the  
consequences.

So of course Golden Girl Maggie was going to walk up to her father  
and say, Yes, Dad, of course I'm fine. Head over heels in love with  
P.J., the man who not only outranks me but works in the same station  
as me. Not that he has any idea of course, I just lust after him  
like some stupid lovesick school girl!'

Of course she was.

"Maggie? I asked you a question. You all right girlie?" Pat said,  
staring at his daughter, wondering what he'd said now. Maggie had  
been most odd all weekend, not her usual self. "Maggie!" he said, a  
little sharply.

"What? Oh, P.J. No, he's fine. As good as usual." Maggie managed,  
spearing another potato and cutting off the conversation as she kept  
eating.

Things had been stilted from there on, and it was a silent relief  
when Maggie had put her bags by the door and told Pat that she was  
going to head off, back to Mt Thomas.

"I'm on duty tomorrow, and there's some paperwork I should look  
over. Dash is at her Mum's for the weekend, so if I hurry, I'll have  
some time to myself. Listen Dad, there's no need to worry about me,  
I'm fine, really I am, " she said, kissing his cheek as he stood on  
the front porch. "Now, it's bloody freezing out here, you go on in,  
and have a whisky to warm you up. I'll call you in the next few  
days" she promised, getting into the car and starting it up. Pat did  
as he was told for once – no great hardship, he thought as he held  
the double whisky in his hand and watched his daughter drive away.

One thing he did know. There was something bothering Maggie, and he  
was going to get to the bottom of it.

10

Nick had stopped talking, and Zoe manoevoured herself so that she  
could look up at her husband.

"You all right, sweetheart?" she asked, seeing the faraway look in  
Nick's eye.

Coming back to reality, Nick looked down at her. "Do you have any  
idea of how much I love you? Any idea at all? " he said, placing a  
quick, but rather passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Nick. " she said, coming to realise exactly how much  
P.J. loved Maggie if Nick was equating P.J. and Maggie to  
themselves. Nick kissed her again, before taking a deep breath and  
continuing.

OOO

P.J. had followed Nick outside with the intention of telling him  
everything. He needed to talk, and Nick was the best person to talk  
to. Nick was still in the first flush of being married, still smiled  
every time he said Zoe's name. If anyone understood, P.J. knew it  
would be Nick.

Nick watched P.J., and could almost see the cogs turning in P.J.'s  
mind. Opening the door, Nick got into the police car and waited for  
P.J. to get in the other side. Starting the car, Nick reversed  
carefully out onto the road, and when he could stand it no longer,  
Nick began to talk.

"P.J.?" What is it mate? You're not usually this quiet – well, you  
are, but not – "

"Shut it Shultzy. I'm fine."

Since this was so obviously a lie, Nick didn't even dignify it with  
a reply.

"Look, Nick, I – it's nothing. Just something I need to get my head  
around"

"It helps to talk, Dash says"

"Now I'm supposed to take advice from Dash? From Mt Thomas' very own  
Dr. Phil? You have to be joking!" grinned P.J.

"She does have her uses – but if you ever tell anyone – and I mean  
ANYONE I said that, you will regret it matey. I'll get the Boss to  
swap Margaret and Dash, and you'll have Dash full time!"

"A fate worse than death! I'm very happy with Mags, thank you very  
much!" laughed P.J., his laughter fading as he realised exactly how  
true his words really were.

"I know you are, mate." Nick said softly.

P.J.'s blue eyes swung up to meet Nick's gaze, before Nick turned  
back to concentrate on the road.

"You want to talk?" Nick asked again.

P.J. sighed. Nick knew.

But still, P.J. couldn't bring himself to confide in his friend.

"Nick, thanks, but I – mate, I can't. Not yet. "

"But – "

"But when I do, you'll be the first one I talk to. Nick, I – thanks.  
You're a good mate, you know that?"

Nick grinned that famous Shultz grin. "Well, of course I do!" he  
said, turning into P.J.'s driveway.

P.J. grinned back as he got out of the car, before stopping and  
turning and bending down, leaning into the car.

"Nick, listen – "

"I know, I know. I won't say a thing. But you need to get it sorted,  
for your sake and for Maggie's " Nick said.


	5. Chapter 5

11

It had been a very long weekend for P.J. Saturday had been  
especially taxing, and it was safe to say that the local gym had had  
a good workout as P.J. strove to keep his mind off the woman he  
loved. That evening, standing under a hot shower, feeling his  
muscles creak in protest at the possibly over generous workout he'd  
done, he let the water pour over his face. Once again, his mind  
drifted back to Maggie, and he sighed, reaching over to turn the tap  
off and grabbing a towel.

P.J. knew he had to make a decision.

He could either stop being in love with Maggie or he could tell her  
and they could take their chances. P.J. shook his head, a rueful  
grin gracing his tired features. Stop being in love with Maggie.  
Yeah, right. As if. He could no more do that than stop breathing. He  
loved her, and he knew he would always love her.

And so, he had to tell her.

Yeah, right.

As if.

Dropping the damp towel into the laundry hamper, P.J. pulled on a  
clean pair of boxer shorts and walked into his bedroom. The house  
was quiet, Ben and the others were still down at the pub, but P.J.  
hadn't been in the mood for company.

OOO

Sunday had been marginally better. He'd had to work all day, and had  
caught one of those cases that bug you well and truly. Nothing too  
serious, just a drunken assault that had got out of hand. He'd had  
to wait for at least half of the day for the combatants to sober up,  
only for them to both suddenly realise that they were best pals, and  
didn't really want to kill each other after all, in fact they just  
wanted to be left alone to get on with life. That, and to head on  
down to the pub.

He and Ben had finally made it home at about nine o'clock, via the  
bottle shop and the video shop. When the doorbell rang, Ben had just  
settled down on the couch, a plate of steak and chips balanced on  
his lap, and P.J. was carrying his dinner through to the lounge.  
Stopping en route, P.J. opened the door, his eyes widening slightly  
as he saw who stood there.

"Mags" he said softly, his blue eyes drinking in her  
presence. "Hey" he smiled, his voice returned to normal. "What's  
up?"

Maggie grinned back at him tiredly. "So can I come in then?" she  
asked, brushing past him in the narrow hallway, stealing a chip as  
she did so. As she moved past him, she smiled up at him, and her  
heart stopped for a millisecond as she fell into the depths of his  
blue eyes. That couldn't be right, she told herself. Could it? Could  
she really have seen that depth of emotions in his eyes? She  
stopped, and they stared at each other, both reluctant to break the  
spell, both wanting more, but afraid. What if – well, what if they  
did take that leap? What if Maggie really did see the love she  
thought she saw, and what if P.J. had taken the chance and pulled  
her to him, never to let her out of his heart again?

"Oy" came a shout from the lounge. "You coming in or not Doyle?"

And the spell was broken.

Moving into the lounge, Maggie smiled tiredly at Ben. "How'd you  
know it was me?"

"You're the only person that can shut P.J. up like that, even if he  
has been a grumpy git this weekend. And you had to bring the car  
back, and – "

"And you can shut up too Stewart, " grumbled P.J. as he sat down on  
the couch, smiling inwardly as Maggie made herself comfortable next  
to him. Reaching over again, she stole another chip.

"There's a plate and food in the kitchen if you want food" Ben  
said, watching with a grin as P.J. moved his plate out of reach as  
she reached for another chip. Maggie thumped his arm, before moving  
in closer to steal more of P.J.'s dinner.

"It's all right Ben, I'll just pick at P.J's. You don't mind, do  
you?" she said smiling sweetly up at him.

Smiling over at her P.J. resigned himself to his fate, resting his  
plate on his knee. "Go on then."

Ben reached over and pressed play, the sight of P.J. and Maggie  
sitting so closely, eating off of the same plate was beginning to  
make him edgy. They were still protesting innocence, still  
maintaining that there was nothing between them, and as far as they  
were concerned, there wasn't. But Ben was beginning to think there  
was more to it, whether they knew it or not. There was most  
definitely something between Maggie and P.J., they just hadn't  
realised it yet.

And Ben was becoming more and more convinced that he was going to  
make sure that they never found out. Shutting his eyes momentarily,  
Ben thought about it. Really thought about it. P.J. was a good  
bloke, a good friend. And so was Maggie. But that didn't mean that  
he should automatically mean move out of the running for Maggie's  
affections – if indeed there was a competition. Except there was. I  
like her, Ben admitted to himself. I like her a lot.

And he almost managed to squelch the tiny voice that kept telling  
him that P.J. liked her more. That P.J. was most probably very much  
in love with Maggie, and – if Ben were brutally honest – Maggie was  
probably falling in love with P.J. as well. Glancing over at them,  
he was just in time to see Maggie grab P.J.'s hand, nibbling the  
chip that he held. They were in their own little world, the film,  
Ben and the rest of the world fading into the background. A surge of  
jealousy ran through him, and reaching forward, he turned the sound  
up, watching with a grin as P.J. jumped in surprise.

"Put him down Doyle, you don't know where he's been" he said, trying  
to lighten the mood.

"It's all right, Ben. He's house trained" she said, reaching up and  
stealing the last chip, holding it in her hand as she spoke. P.J.  
was heroically ignoring her comment, too busy eyeing the chip,  
pouncing suddenly and stealing it back.

"P.J.!" Maggie squealed, " That's not fair!"

"Fair? You ate most of my dinner Mags" he retorted, but was  
completely unable to withstand her puppy-dog expression, relenting  
and breaking the chip in half. "I must have sucker written across my  
forehead" he groaned, handing the morsel to her. "Go on."

"Thank you Patrick" she grinned.

"Anything for you Margaret." He grinned back, their eyes catching,  
gazes fusing, emotions almost tangible. Ben groaned from the other  
couch.

"Good grief, get a grip will you? You're missing the film". He was  
still pretty wound up by their unintentional flirting, determined to  
get their minds off each other and onto the film. P.J. reached over  
and put the plate on the floor, curling back into the couch, smiling  
over at Maggie as she did the same. The fact that both had made  
themselves comfortable very close to each other slipped no-one's  
notice.

12

Three hours later and everyone was asleep. Ben's tall frame was  
stretched out along the couch, feet dangling from one end, head  
lolling off the other, snoring gently. He'd managed to consume  
rather a lot of beer, which had caught up with him and he had passed  
out half way through the film.

On the other couch, Maggie was also fast asleep, the stress of the  
weekend, the drive and the glass of wine she'd had catching up  
with  
her. She, however, was much more comfortable than her colleague. She  
had a warm chest to sleep upon, and a pair of arms wrapped snugly  
around her. In her sleep, Maggie had made herself comfortable,  
curling into P.J.'s warm body and feeling totally relaxed.  
Finally,  
P.J. was also asleep, relaxed, warm and comfortable, apart from a  
slight pressure on his chest. It was this that finally woke him up,  
and opening his eyes, he glanced down to see what was there. His  
heart missed a beat when he saw the golden hair, and felt her warm  
breath against his neck.

Maggie Doyle was asleep in his arms.

Held against him, wrapped tightly in his arms, legs intertwined with  
his as they half lay, half sat on the couch together.

P.J.'s life was complete. The end of the world could happen now,  
and  
he wouldn't have cared less.

Sighing softly, P.J. gazed down at her. "I love you Mags," he  
whispered. "God, I love you so much." He sighed again,  
wondering if  
he'd ever have the guts to tell her when she was awake, knowing  
that  
he was going to have to do something soon, because he most certainly  
couldn't go on like this for much longer.

A noise from the other couch broke the spell, and P.J. unwillingly  
began to move Maggie, laying her back on the couch and watching her  
curl up in the spot he'd just vacated. He couldn't be sure,  
but he  
prayed that the soft whisper he heard from her had been his name.  
Moving over to the other couch, he used a toe to prod the comatose  
form of Ben Stewart.

"Wake up you moron!" he hissed. "You owe me one, Stewart.  
I was  
there mate, she was in my arms, and you went and interrupted!"

Ben's only response was a slightly louder snore. P.J. sighed and  
reached down to hoist his snoring colleague to his feet, and managed  
to propel him to Ben's room. Dropping him down on the bed, face  
first; he considered leaving him that way for a split second, before  
reaching over and moving Ben's head so that he could breath.  
Returning to the other end of the bed, he pulled Ben's boots off,  
before grabbing a folded t-shirt and using it as protection while he  
pulled Ben's sweaty socks off. Throwing a blanket over him, he  
glared at Ben once more, before turning to go back to Maggie.

Except that she was standing there in the doorway to Ben's room,  
watching P.J. with a smile.

"You are a very good man, P.J. Hasham." She said softly,  
exhaustion  
making her yawn. Holding her hand over her mouth, she let the yawn  
ride itself out, before shrugging at P.J. "I should go. I'm  
absolutely shattered. It's been a long couple of days," she  
whispered.

"You're not going anywhere Mags. You know you're too  
tired to drive,  
and besides " he said, quite unable to help moving over to her  
and  
wrapping an arm around her, "You had that glass of wine, and as a  
conscientious copper, I can't allow you to drive."

Gazing up at him, feeling warm and safe with his arm wrapped around  
her, she managed a tired smile. "Ok," she gave in.

Never letting his arm leave her shoulder, P.J. guided her along the  
hall, stopping her when she made to turn back into the lounge,  
instead turning her towards his bedroom.

"Mags, listen. You're exhausted. Sleeping on the couch  
won't help,  
and you're going to sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on  
the  
couch."

Was it his imagination or did her shoulder slump slightly as he said  
the last part?

"P.J., don't be daft, you'll never get any sleep on that  
couch,  
you're too tall for it" she said, trying to move back to the  
lounge,  
only succeeding in turning in his arms so that she was now facing  
him. P.J. automatically wrapped his other arm around her, pulling  
her into a hug. Resting his head atop of her golden hair, she felt  
his reply.

"And what makes you think I'd get any sleep knowing you were  
out  
here tossing and turning on the couch. Nope. Decision made, " he  
said, moving away from her slightly, but still holding her in his  
arms, as sheer exhaustion made her sway on her feet. He walked her  
into his room, sitting her down on his bed. Going over to his  
drawers, he pulled out an old t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, you can sleep in this. Just let me grab some stuff, and  
then  
you can get some sleep. " He said softly, seeing her eyes begin  
to  
drift closed. "Mags, ah, do – do you need any help?"

"Hm?" she managed, before he'd crossed the room and bent  
down in  
front of her.

"The things I do for you, my beautiful Margaret Doyle," he  
whispered,  
as he put her shoes to one side, before standing up and helping her  
take her jumper off. P.J. was then faced with a dilemma. He just  
wanted to look after her, to get her into bed, and that would mean  
getting her undressed. He could leave her like he had Ben, just  
shoes and socks off, but he knew from experience how uncomfortable  
sleeping almost fully dressed was.

Thankfully – or unfortunately? – his dilemma was solved when  
Maggie  
once again managed to force her eyes open. "Hey you" she  
whispered  
with a smile, reaching out to take his hand. "You still here?"

"Come on, beautiful, you need to get changed and into bed" he  
whispered back, his fingers wrapped around hers. Maggie looked down  
at herself and nodded, beginning to pull at her top. P.J. stood, and  
found himself reaching down to drop a quick kiss on the top of her  
head, finding he had to force himself to let her hand go. He wanted  
nothing more than to just lie down with her and hold her to him all  
night.

At the door he turned, taking one last look. By now she had the t-  
shirt on, and was stepping out of her jeans. P.J.'s t-shirt  
reached  
half way down her thighs, and almost to her elbows, she was swamped  
in it. He stopped, and waited until she wriggled under the covers,  
sleep claiming her almost immediately. Turning the light out, he  
waited for a few more moments, before moving over to the bed.  
Reaching down, he kissed her, softly and sweetly.

"Good night, Mags. I love you."

And it was only when he was half way out of the door again, that he  
thought he heard her say, "Love you too."

13

P.J. Hasham was awakened by a huge thump as the door to his bedroom  
was kicked at about some ungodly hour the next morning. Falling off  
the couch, he untangled himself from the blanket and stood up.

"Ben! " he whispered fiercely. "What the hell do you think you're  
doing?"

Ben looked between his housemate, and his housemate's  
bedroom. "P.J.? What are you doing out here? Why didn't you sleep in  
your bed? "

But before P.J. could answer, his bedroom door swung open, and  
Maggie Doyle stood there, looking just as fierce as P.J. "He's  
there, because I'm here" she said crossly. "And you just woke me up  
Ben. And what's more, I know I'm supposed to be a morning person,  
but not after being woken up by the kick to end all kicks. No wonder  
he hates mornings if you do that every day!" she grumbled, moving  
down the corridor to the bathroom, leaving them staring after her.

"And good morning to you too!" P.J. called after her, "Wow! Wouldn't  
like to wake up to that every morning!" he grinned, his inner  
thoughts telling him quite the opposite.

Ben managed a grin back, "Actually, after Rachel being hideously  
cheerful every morning, that might make a nice change!"

And for a second there, it was like a Mexican Standoff. Both men  
stared at each other, before Ben shook his head. "Way too early to  
be up. Can't be helped though, and I need coffee. P.J.?"

"Ah, yeah. Coffee." He said, staring after Ben. What the hell had  
that meant? Why was Ben thinking about waking up with Maggie every  
morning? What the hell was going on?

In the kitchen, Ben was grinning. He'd seen P.J.'s reaction, he'd  
well and truly seen it. Which is why he'd said it. Might give him an  
idea of reality – might make him realise things weren't going to be  
as easy as he had thought.

Standing in the hallway, P.J. finally got his emotions under  
control. So. Ben was interested in Maggie too. Well, why wouldn't he  
be? She was the most gorgeous woman in Mt Thomas, and - and at this  
precise moment she was in their shower. P.J. groaned, pushing his  
bedroom door open, and moving over to his bed. He was on Mids today,  
starting at twelve and finishing at eight. And that meant he could  
get a few more hours sleep. Not that he would sleep now, he thought  
as he got into bed. For one thing, he now had Ben to contend with,  
and had to find out what Ben was planning.

That and P.J. was now lying in the bed that Maggie Doyle had very  
recently vacated, and it was still warm, and the sheets smelled of  
her. Ok. Get a grip Hasham. Calm down. Calm down. So the woman whom  
you're crazy about slept here, so she slept in your bed – and so she  
just walked back in the room, still wearing that t-shirt with a  
towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"P.J.! What are you doing here?"

"It IS my room!" he grinned.

"Yes, there is that, but you slept on the couch last night"

"And?" he said, biting his lip to stop himself grinning even more.

"And I slept in here"

"Oh, I know that!" he said stretching out in the bed. "I know that"  
he said softly.

Maggie stopped, and a blush stole across her face. "Yes, well, I –  
er, I need to get dressed. I'm on earlies with Ben, and I need to  
get home to get a clean uniform."

P.J. sat up, the sheet falling away, leaving his chest exposed. "You  
and Ben? " he asked, not able to stop the spark of jealousy that  
spun through him. "Mags?" he said after a pause when she didn't  
reply. "You and Ben?"

"Yeah, and he's not in my good books for waking me up like that  
either. Now, are you going to get out of here, or shall I just get  
dressed her and now?" – oh my god did I just say that? This morning  
is just getting worse and worse, Maggie thought.

Firstly Ben had woken her up when she'd been knee deep in a dream  
where P.J. had put her to bed and whispered that he loved her. Then,  
opening the door, she came face to face with P.J. Hasham wearing  
just boxer shorts. And now, now he was lying in bed, there, right in  
front of her. In the bed where she'd just slept.

And she couldn't do a single thing about it.

No matter how much she wanted to crawl right in there next to him.  
No matter how she wanted to kiss that silly grin right off his  
gorgeous face.

And to top it all off, she had just offered to strip off in front of  
him.

Mind you, he didn't look that upset about it, in fact – in fact  
that grin looked almost hopeful. She glared at him again, sighing  
when all he did was to lie back on the bed and pull the doona over  
his head.

"Go right ahead, can't see a thing" however much I want to, he  
thought.

However much I want him to, she admitted to herself.

Dressing quickly, she finally came to sit on the bed to tie her  
shoelaces. "It's all right, you can come out now, " she told the  
lump on the bed.

"I know" the lump said, as P.J. flung the dooona back and gulped in  
the fresh air.

"How do you know!" Maggie said quickly, her embarrassment almost  
hidden.

"Easy, you sat down on the bed, and the only reason you'd do that  
would be to tie your shoes. Why, did you think I'd been peeking?" he  
asked with an innocent look.

"No, of course not"

"So what would you have said if I had?" he asked, meaning it to  
sound like a joke, but the look in his eye gave him away. He was  
serious.

Maggie's heart leapt into her throat. Why was he looking at her like  
that? Like he, like he wanted to say something more, like –

"Maggie! Are you nearly ready? And where's P.J.? Oh well, he can do  
the dishes, hurry up woman, we need to go!" yelled Ben down the  
corridor.

"Coming, just a minute!" she said, her eyes never leaving P.J.'s.

"Ok. " Ben yelled back, and in the bedroom, P.J. had swung his long  
legs out of the bed and was standing in front of her.

"Maggie, " P.J. said very softly, and then he was holding her, arms  
wrapped around her and his face inches from hers.

"Maggie, I want to kiss you" he whispered, "Please, can I kiss you?"

And she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and the  
kiss was soft, incredible, tantalising and left them both breathless  
and wanting more.

"Peej, " but whatever she was going to say was broken off by another  
kiss, this one deeper than the first, more needy, more passionate.  
P.J. pulled her close to him, his hands tracing a gentle path down  
her back, then up again and caressing the back of her head. Maggie,  
for her part, was making the most of him. His skin was smooth and  
warm, his kiss intoxicating.

Breathless, they broke apart. "We – " she licked her lips, and it  
was all P.J. could do not to kiss her again, "We need to talk, " she  
said, with a huge smile, and he nodded at her.

"Yep. " he said, giving in and kissing her again. "Come over  
tonight? Ben's going out for drinks with Nick,"

"Ok, " she grinned back, the moment shattered by the loud squawk of  
a car horn. "Oh hell, I've got to go. I'll see you later then, " she  
grinned, breaking out of his arms reluctantly. She turned at the  
door, to get one last fill of P.J. in his shorts, standing there  
with his eyes blazing with love – and quite unable to help herself,  
she stole one last kiss, before running out of the house and getting  
in the car. Her grin widened as, when she was shutting the door, she  
could hear P.J. faintly in the background.

"YES!"


	6. Chapter 6

14

It wasn't until they were half way to the station, that Maggie  
noticed which car they were in. The C.I. car was the only car that  
Ben had been able to start, and only then after borrowing' the keys  
from P.J.'s jacket that morning.

"Er, Ben, why are we in P.J.'s car?" she asked, her heart skipping a  
beat as she said his name. It was daft, how giddy she was feeling.  
He'd kissed her; he'd WANTED to kiss her. And boy, what a kiss. And  
when she'd held him –

"Maggie? You alive in there?" came Ben's voice, breaking into her  
daydream. He looked askance at her, wondering where she'd been, what  
had got her so distracted, although it didn't take a genius to work  
it out. Something had happened with P.J. He'd done something, got to  
her first, whatever it was, Maggie was away with the fairies. Ben  
sighed, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. So. The  
gloves were off.

It was time for him to make HIS move. P.J. Hasham wasn't the only  
one who knew how to make a woman smile like that, and Ben was going  
to make sure that Maggie knew that.

OOO

"Nick!" Zoe Schultz stood watching her husband, hands on hips. Nick  
was once again checking through the baby bag that had taken up  
permanent residence by the front door for the past week. "It's not  
going to have changed. It's all there, and will be, however many  
times you check it. I'm fine, the baby's fine and that wretched  
bag's fine! Now, will you PLEASE go to work? The taxi will be here  
any minute, and I'm having lunch with Callie – and you know Callie's  
a nurse, who works AT THE HOSPITAL, and we're meeting AT THE  
HOSPITAL, so if, IF anything happens, I'll be ?"

"At the hospital." Mumbled Nick, head bowed in mock embarrassment.  
Lifting his head, he moved very close to her, kissing the tip of her  
nose, "I only worry because I love you"

"Smooth, Nicholas, very smooth – and look, here's the taxi, " she  
said, accepting another kiss, and waving goodbye, she waddled down  
the path and hoisted herself into the car. Nick stared after her, a  
daft grin on his face. Geez, he loved that woman.

OOO

P.J. Hasham had finished his little happy dance, and as such was  
inordinately grateful that what neighbours he did have, had no way  
of seeing him. Then again, who cares?

He'd kissed Maggie Doyle!

He'd KISSED her!

And – SHE'D KISSED HIM BACK!

WOO-HOOO!

Try as he might, and that wasn't very hard, he couldn't get that  
silly grin off his face.

"I love you Maggie Doyle!" he announced to the room. "I LOVE MAGGIE  
DOYLE!" he yelled.

The smile stayed in place as he showered, dressed and grabbed some  
breakfast. Before he knew it, he'd grabbed his jacket and was  
heading out the door. I must have it bad, he told himself, I'm going  
in to work early, just to see her.

And then he stopped. Perhaps that wasn't a wise move. They shouldn't  
do anything out of the ordinary, not unless they wanted to get found  
out. And – he stopped short – what if, what if there wasn't a them'?

Where the hell did that come from?

What if that kiss was just an exploration, if she was just seeing  
what it felt like, and if she decided he wasn't what she wanted?  
What if –

No. No, she'd definitely kissed him back, she'd wanted to kiss him,  
and that look, the look in her eyes when they broke apart, there was  
definitely something there. He wasn't about to kid himself. There'd  
been something there for a long time, something simmering below the  
surface. There was definitely more than friendship at stake here,  
perhaps, just maybe, well, perhaps she feels like I do? Crazily,  
completely and utterly 100 in love?

He sighed, grinned, and did an about face and went back inside to  
clock watch until he could arrive at work without giving either of  
them away.

OOO

"But why us, Boss? I mean, we've both just got back from Melbourne?"  
sighed Ben. He and Maggie were sat in Tom's office, having been  
asked to go and collect Colin McKeogh from Melbourne where he'd fled  
after being bailed on a robbery charge. "Why not Dash, or Adam, or  
anyone else?"

"I told you why, Stewart. Dash and Adam are in the middle of the  
Watson Burglary, Nick can't go because of Zoe, P.J.'s in court  
tomorrow morning, and that leaves you two. It won't take that long,  
just today, and I'll give you both tomorrow morning off to make up  
for it. Whatever you say though, Stewart, you're going – and if I  
was you, I'd get a wriggle on, because the traffic gets pretty heavy  
in Melbourne later in the morning." Tom said, standing and moving  
over to hold the door open, watching his two officers leave. Ben was  
still muttering under his breath about having to drive back to  
Melbourne, but Maggie, the usually alert, efficient Maggie, she'd  
been in a whole other world this morning.

Tom had been watching her out of the corner of his eye as he spoke,  
and had not missed the small smiles that kept gracing her pretty  
face, smiles that were hidden just as quickly as they arrived, but  
smiles that would have lit up the darkest of rooms. Something had  
happened, and Tom had a feeling he knew who might be able to solve  
the mystery of what exactly it was.

In the outer office, Ben was still grumbling until a thought  
occurred to him.

Driving to Melbourne – with Maggie.

A whole day with her, and without Patrick Joseph Hasham.

Things were looking better already, he thought as he ushered Maggie  
out of the door. "Come on then Doyle. If we have to do this, let's  
get going!" he grinned, his attitude doing a complete 180-degree  
turnaround.

Maggie looked up at him from her desk. "You go on out, I'll be there  
in a mo, I just want to finish this," she said, smiling at him.  
Ben's smile faltered slightly as he saw her eyes flicker to P.J.'s  
office, but he forced a smile and nodded.

"Ok, but don't be too long, you heard what the Boss said."

Once she was sure no-one would see it, Maggie turned her attention  
back to the note she was writing to P.J. Re-reading it, she smiled,  
and signing her name, she added a small row of kisses, before  
sealing it in an envelope and putting it on his desk.

15

P.J. Hasham now had a very tidy house. The dust had been dusted, the  
beds aired – well, his was anyway, the kitchen spotless, and P.J.  
finally decided that he could make an appearance at work without  
being suspiciously early. A quick glance in the mirror, a quick  
straightening of his shirt, and he shut the door behind him,  
searching through his jacket for his car keys. Car keys for a car  
that wasn't there.

But Ben's car was. It sat there, with a note tucked under the  
windscreen wiper. Reading it, and then scrunching it up, P.J.  
reached inside his jacket and pulled out his mobile.

"Nick? Nick, I need a lift into work, mate. Ben's nicked the C.I.  
car and left me his heap, and I'm not driving that thing. Good,  
yeah, no, it's a lovely day, I'll wait by the front gate. No,  
nothing's up, it's just a lovely day, that's all. Nick! I said  
nothing's up. I always sound like this. Ok, so maybe I don't – Nick just shut up and get yourself over here. Ten minutes, ok, see you  
then!" he said, cutting Nick off in mid flow.

This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. He had to keep  
things quiet, no-one could know about him and Maggie, if there was a  
him and Maggie, which there was – good grief, get a grip Hasham!

OOO

Nick Schultz grinned to himself as he hung up. Something had rattled  
P.J.'s cage, and not in a bad way. The man was positively bouncing  
off the walls, and Nick was hoping that it was because of a certain  
Margaret Doyle. They were meant to be together, rules or not, and  
Nick had decided that he would be the one to make sure that this  
magnificent event would take place.

It took considerably less than ten minutes for Nick to get to P.J.'s  
and as he drove up, Nick was delighted to see the radiant grin that  
shone across P.J.' face, even if it did disappear as P.J. saw Nick  
come into view.

"Hello there Patrick. Looking happy today! Something to tall me?"

"Can't a man be happy, Nick?" P.J. tried.

"Nope. What's happened?"

"Nothing. Just a good day. I like these Middy's, don't have to be up  
at some god awful hour and don't have to work until midnight. Now,  
can we get going? I need to catch up with Mags, we need to go over  
some of the paperwork from the other day." P.J. said carefully.

"MmHm. "Nick said, not missing the slight break in P.J.'s voice when  
he said her name. "Ok. But don't get too comfy young Patrick. I'll  
get it out of you sooner or later"

"Just drive, Nick" P.J. said, settling back into the seat and  
closing his eyes.

OOO  
"So, Maggie, sleep well?" Ben asked, the only opening comment he  
could think of.

Maggie smiled, his words bringing back memories of lying in P.J.'s  
bed, wrapped in his doona, in bedding that held his scent, bedding  
that reminded her of him.

"I take it from that smile that you did."

"What? Oh, yes, yes I did. P.J.'s bed's surprisingly comfortable.  
And I made him sleep on the couch. "

"And that couch may be ok to sit on, but I'm not sure about sleeping  
on it. It's not long enough for him anyway, he'd probably flop over  
either end." Laughed Ben, trying to take her mind off P.J.'s bed.

"Like you did before Peej walked you to bed last night? He was very  
good to you Ben; he dropped you on the bed, took your shoes off,  
peeled your smelly socks off, and then threw the cover over you. And  
then he did the same for me. I was so tired last night; I could have  
fallen asleep on my feet. In fact, if it weren't for P.J., I  
probably would have. He put me to bed and tucked me in. I'll have to  
thank him for that later" she said with a smile.

"Didn't you get the chance to do that this morning?" he asked, the  
words out of his mouth before he had the chance to think about them.  
He'd meant them innocently, but they actual words he said, they were  
open to so much interpretation.

And Maggie so obviously read another meaning into his comment. Ben  
didn't miss her blush as Maggie looked out of the window, trying to  
form a response.

"Ah, no, no, I, he just came in as I was – as I finished getting  
changed and then he crawled into bed. Sort of a hello goodbye thing,  
and then you yelled and I came out and now we're here. So, no, I  
haven't really seen him today. "

"Is that why you left him that note then?" He hadn't missed that,  
annoyed that she had to make time for him, that she wanted to  
connect with him before Ben had the chance to spend time with her.

OOO

Nick parked the car at the station. He hadn't got anything out of  
P.J. apart from the fact that the man was insanely happy about  
something, but what that something was, P.J. wasn't about to tell.

"Wonder how the lovely Margaret is this morning?" he asked with a  
sideways glance at P.J.

P.J. smiled sweetly at him. "She was fine this morning when she left  
my place, " he said, gleefully grinning at Nick's reaction. Well,  
after all of the digging that Nick had done on the way there, P.J.  
felt he deserved a crumb. And he did have a legitimate reason for  
her being there, and she would back him up on that one, hell, even  
Ben could back them up!

"She was with you last night?" Nick's mouth fell open.

I wish!' thought P.J. "No, well, sort of. She turned up last night  
with the car, having just driven back from Melbourne, just as Ben  
and I were about to watch a movie. She was exhausted, so she shared  
my dinner and then watched the movie with us. Ben passed out after  
about a million beers, and Mags was shattered, so she slept in my  
bed and I slept on the couch" he said, grinning at Nick as they  
walked into the station.

The rather quiet station.

"Er, hello? " Nick said as he looked around, P.J. making his way  
through to his office, his eyes drawn to the note that sat on his  
desk.

"Hello you two, " Tom said, coming in to the outer office and  
looking rather pointedly at his watch.

"Sorry Boss, " P.J. said, tucking the note into his pocket, ready to  
savour later. He knew it was from her, even if it only said P.J. on  
the front. "Ben nicked my car this morning, actually, where is he? I  
want a word with him"

Tom glanced at his watch. "Hopefully half way to Melbourne by now. I  
sent him and Doyle down to pick up Colin McKeogh from the city.  
Little idiot made a run for it and the St Kilda boys picked him up  
and got in touch. " and Tom wasn't the only one to notice P.J.'s  
eyes darken at the news that Maggie and Ben were out of town  
together.

"Oh. Ok, not to worry. Ok, I've – er – I've got work to do. Give me  
a yell if you want me" P.J. said, turning and leaving them staring  
after him, just about managing not to slam his office door behind  
him.

"Ah. " Tom said.

"Ah, indeed" said Nick.

16

P.J. sat in his office, his mind mulling over the fact that his  
Maggie was on the way to Melbourne with Ben. Maggie and Ben. Ben and  
Maggie. Most definitely not a good thing. It wasn't that he didn't  
trust Maggie, he trusted her with his life, hell, he trusted her  
with his heart. No, it was Stewart that P.J. was wary of.

Ben Stewart was interested in Maggie, that much P.J. was sure of.  
He'd seen it in Ben's expression that morning, and he'd heard it in  
the things Ben had said, or hadn't said. And now they were spending  
all day, cooped up in a car on the way to Melbourne, where they'd  
have to have lunch, and – and like I said before, P.J. told himself,  
I trust Maggie.

She likes me, she must do, that was one hell of a kiss if she  
didn't, he grinned. Nah, Mags likes me, and I love her, and that's  
all there is to it. Pulling the slightly crumpled note out of his  
pocket, he laid it on his desk, smoothing it out gently. Smiling at  
it inanely, he was suddenly grateful that he had shut the office  
door before. Picking it up with a shake of his head, he slit the  
envelope open and began to read.

"Hey you!

By now you must know that I've been sent back to Melbourne with Ben,  
to pick up some escaped crim who's is apparently needed back in dear  
old Mt. Thomas. Not the way I wanted to spend the day, and most  
definitely not the man I wanted to spend it with.

P.J., you are my best friend, and you are very special to me. This  
morning, when you kissed me, P.J., I haven't been that happy in a  
long, long time. That was special, precious – and I think I might  
need a few more just to make sure. Hell, who am I kidding, I want  
thousands, and thousands more kisses like that. I guess what I'm  
trying to say is that, I like you. I like you a lot. And when I get  
back, I want to see you. This isn't easy for me, putting my heart on  
the line like this, but I've liked you for too long to back out now,  
and I want to see where we can take this.

If you think I'm taking things too fast, or if I read the situation  
all wrong this morning, please just rip this up, and I promise I  
won't chase you or anything, I'll stay right out of your way. But I  
don't think I did read it wrong, I think you like me just as much as  
I like you, P.J., and I'm looking forward to finding out when I get  
back tonight.

Lastly, remember this number, 0410422719 – it's my mobile number.  
Ellie and Sophia were appalled when they found out that I didn't  
have a mobile phone, and they forced me to buy one last week. So,  
you can apparently text me, or ring me if you want. Anyway, see you  
tonight,

Yours always,  
M xxx"

By the end of the note, P.J.'s face ached from grinning so much. She  
DID like him. And if she liked him as much as he liked her then he  
was one extremely happy bunny! Reaching into his pocket, he pulled  
out his mobile phone and put Maggie's number in the speed dial  
section. Folding the note and putting it back in the envelope he  
carefully put it in his jeans pocket, before taking it out again and  
putting it in his breast pocket in his shirt, right near his heart.

Blushing slightly, he shook his head. Get a grip, Hasham, you love  
sick idiot.'

But still, he let the letter stay right where it was.

OOO

It was a long drive to Melbourne, and by now, Ben had run out of  
things to try and keep Maggie's mind off P.J. They'd talked about  
the job, families, weather, recent cases, and still, somehow,  
completely subconsciously, she managed to mention Hasham in relation  
to every single thing he brought up, thought Ben.

She was now staring out of the window, no doubt thinking about him,  
Ben thought bitterly. This was going to be a lot harder than he had  
thought. And it was going to call for feet first action.

"So, Mags – " she turned and stared at him, "Sorry, Maggie', you  
and P.J. looked awfully cosy last night. "

Maggie's heart skipped a beat. Already? They'd given themselves away  
already? But they hadn't even done anything last night, nothing had  
happened until this morning.

"What, ah, what do you mean Ben?" she asked, her inscrutable police  
face falling into place.

"Nothing! " Ben said with an equally fake grin. "Just P.J. letting  
you eat his food. Never seen that before, the guy's very territorial  
when it comes to food."

"I've never found that, " Maggie said, "I've always stolen his lunch  
if I was peckish, and he's done the same. I guess we're just like  
that. Anyway, Ben, you seemed to be enjoying yourself just as well,  
you fell asleep half way through the film," she said, trying to  
change the subject.

"Yeah, I did, few too many beers. But about you and P.J., it's a  
pity about the regs though. I reckon if you both weren't on the  
force, you'd make a cute couple" he said, laying it all on the line.

"Cute!" Maggie said, grabbing onto the first thing she could, this  
was all too close to home. "Me and P.J. cute? Ben, he's my best  
friend, not my boyfriend, and anyway, cute?"

"Yes cute" Ben said dragging it out. He was watching her very  
carefully, but she was doing well. Just the right amount of  
indignation, of protestation. Anyone who didn't know her as well as  
he did, would have let Maggie off the hook. Anyone else would have  
believed her, that the two of them were just best friends. But Ben  
knew better.

Something had happened that morning, and P.J. and Maggie were now a  
lot closer than they wanted anyone to know.

"Oh well, " he said with a return of the fake smile. "It wouldn't  
work anyway. I mean, one of you would have to be transferred out if  
you were together, and you both have more sense than to get involved  
with that hanging over your heads."

And for a split second there, Ben felt bad for the pressure he was  
putting her under. For a split second there, after his dig about the  
regulations, her face had looked so heartbroken, so sad that he  
almost wished she and P.J. could be together if that was what she  
really wanted.

But then, pulling himself together, he put himself back into the  
game. "I mean, you'd no sooner get involved with P.J. than you would  
with me, would you?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

17

For the ninth time that day, P.J. went to dial Maggie's mobile  
number. Each time he'd tried to call her, he'd been interrupted, and  
he was beginning to get annoyed. Staring over at the door, he almost  
dared someone to knock as he dialled.

He got to the penultimate number before Tom Croydon knocked and  
stuck his head around the door.

"WHAT?" yelled P.J. in frustration. "Boss, sorry, I've been trying  
to make this call all day, and I keep getting interrupted."

"Well, go ahead, I can wait. I just wanted to see how you're going  
with the court case" Tom said, sensing that P.J. was busy with  
something.

P.J. froze. Sure, I'll make the call. P.J. let his imagination run  
wild for a second. Hey Mags, it's me, want to meet up later and  
practice that kissing thing again?' Sure. That would go down just  
perfectly.

"Ah, no, go on Boss. I'll try her again later. The case is fine, I'm  
almost ready, just need a bit more work and then we've got it sewn  
up tighter than a – "

"P.J!"

""Very tight thing, Boss" grinned P.J.

"So, who are you trying to ring?" Tom asked, letting his curiosity  
get the better of him.

"Huh? Oh, ah, just one of the witnesses in the case. I just wanted  
to double check something with him." P.J. said, digging around for  
an excuse, not realising that he'd already let it slip that he had  
been trying to ring a woman, and had now claimed to be ringing a  
man. Tom groaned inwardly, instinctively knowing who it was that  
P.J. had been wanting to talk to.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ward  
off the impending headache. P.J. had wanted to talk to Maggie. Of  
course there could be a legitimate reason to talk to her, but if  
that were the case, why would P.J. feel the need to conceal anything  
from him?

"Boss? You ok?" asked P.J., "I've got some headache tablets around  
here somewhere if you want," he said, rummaging around in the drawer.

"No, I'm fine P.J. Just peachy. Ok, I should get going, paperwork  
never ends, does it, Detective," Tom said, standing and eyeing the  
pile on P.J.'s desk. Honestly, thought Tom, he's only just cleared  
one lot and already has an entire tree full of paperwork ready and  
waiting. "You know, you're very lucky you've got Doyle" he said,  
thinking about how efficient Maggie was.

P.J.'s eyebrows almost shot through the roof when he heard that, and  
he just about had his expression back in place when Tom spoke again.

"She's a born organiser that one, she should give you a few lessons  
in how to clear your desk!"

And he must have caught sight of the glint in P.J.'s eye, because he  
glared at him for a second, and then," You look after that one.  
She's a good copper is our Margaret." And with that, he turned and  
left the C.I. office, leaving a stunned P.J. floundering in his wake.

18

But then, pulling himself together, Ben put himself back into the  
game. "I mean, you'd no sooner get involved with P.J. than you would  
with me, would you?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ben, don't be daft!" spluttered Maggie, before realising how that  
sounded. "Er, not that you're not a great bloke, and any woman would  
be glad to have you, but, but you're a mate! And it wouldn't be  
right, and – and we work together. Yeah, we work together and it's  
against the regs. " she finished, glad to have dug herself out of  
that one. Except she hadn't, her conscience told her, because what  
was she doing with P.J. if she was so by the book? If she could  
quote the regs about Ben, why not about P.J.?

Ben glanced over at her, a smile on his face. "Exactly. Pity though,  
just imagine it, you and me against the world! We could make  
mincemeat of P.J.! He'd never know what hit him" he laughed. "Just  
imagine his expression"

Maggie stared back at him, praying that he was joking. Sure it was  
fun to wind P.J. up sometimes, but –

"Yeah, well, it's not going to happen, so there's no need to think  
about it. Some other poor mug will come along – sorry, beautiful  
female will come along and sweep you off your feet, my dear  
Benjamin. And you'll ride off into the sunset on your white horse,  
just like Emma wants" she grinned.

"And P.J.?" asked Ben.

"What about him?"

"Where's his gorgeous princess?"

Right here, she thought. "She's on her way too" Maggie  
smiled. "Anyway, what's the address we need again? We're almost in  
the City. "

"775 MacQuarie Street. Next left at this crossroads." Ben said  
smugly, slowing down at the red light and watching the traffic  
streaming across in front of him. "Never wait for a woman to give  
directions"

"OY! I'll have you know – "

And that was when it happened, Ben told the traffic boys later on.

19

It fell to Dash to answer the phone. P.J. and Adam were out talking  
to the witnesses in the case P.J. was going to court with tomorrow.

Tom Croydon was working in his office with the door closed, and Nick  
was on the phone to Zoe, who still hadn't had the baby, and was  
bored silly.

"Mount Thomas Police, Constable McKinley speaking. Ben! Hi, how are  
you, how's the wide world outside Mou – what? Oh my god, Ben, are  
you ok? Oh, thank goodness, and Maggie? "

And she dropped the phone, her face white, eyes wide with shock.  
Nick had looked up as he heard the change in her voice.

"Zoe, love, I've got to go, something's up. Love you."

"Love you too, bye," said Zoe.

Nick bent down and picked the phone up, wrapping an arm around Dash,  
who uncharacteristically let him hug her to him.

"Ben, mate, what is it?"

Ben's voice sounded tinny as Nick struggled to hear him.

" ….hit us from behind. It was so fast Nick, she hit our car, and we  
shot forward and into the intersection. And – and then the other  
car, Nick, the other car hit us, hit Maggie's side, and, it's not  
good Nick. I'm at the hospital now, and they've taken Maggie away. "

Tom Croydon, feeling peckish, had come out of his office in search  
of a snack. Seeing Nick on the phone, with an arm around Dash, he  
stared over at them with a questioning look on his face. Unwrapping  
herself, Dash moved over to him, wiping her eyes.

"Boss, it's Maggie. She and Ben were in a car crash. Ben's just  
telling Nick, but Maggie's hurt Boss, she's – " and her chin  
quivered again as she bit her lip.

"Sit down McKinley, " Tom said gently. "Calm down now. We can't do  
anything until we know what's going on. Nick?" he asked, turning as  
Nick slowly put the phone down.

"Ben's not too bad, cuts and bruises and quite shaken up, but Maggie  
took the full brunt of it." He said, leaning back against the hatch  
that separated the station from the public area. "They've taken her  
away for tests, and he said he'll ring when he knows more," he said  
quietly, his tall frame seeming to shrink inwardly. Maggie Doyle was  
a very special part of the Mount Thomas Police family, and this had  
knocked Nick sideways.

"And so all you have to do is to ask the right question, at the  
right time, in the right way, young Adam," grinned P.J. as he strode  
through the door, with Adam Cooper behind him, making a yeah, yeah'  
face behind him. "Simple as that. Just watch me and learn from the  
best," P.J. concluded. "What? Why all the long faces?"

"P.J., ah, "began Nick

"Maggie's been in a car crash, and she's in hospital for tests,"  
said Dash tearfully. "P.J., some woman crashed into her side of the  
car, and she's – " she tailed away, biting her lip in a concerted  
effort not to sob.

P.J. heard his heart stop.

He literally heard his heart stop.

Screech to a halt and stop.

"Mate, she's alive, she's still alive." He vaguely heard Nick's  
voice somewhere in the background. "P.J.? P.J.!"

Shaking his head, he came to his senses. Pushing past his  
colleagues, he went into his office and dumped the files on his  
desk, before coming out again.

"P.J., where are you going?" Tom had to ask.

"Where do you think?"

"Mate, I know how you feel, but you can't, you've got court in the  
morning" Tom said, hating that he had to do this to P.J., but if he  
let him go – officially – he knew P.J. wouldn't be back in time for  
the court appearance. "Look, come into my office and we'll talk!"  
and he almost flinched at the anger and fear he was in P.J.'s blue  
eyes.

Striding past Tom, P.J. stormed into the office, finally coming to  
stand by the window, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.  
Closing the door behind him, Tom carefully moved over to stand  
behind P.J.

"P.J, listen, I can't – "

"I'm going to Melbourne Boss. I just - I have to go. I can't not. I - I love her Tom, I - "

"I know P.J. I know. And I know how much you love her. Listen; what  
I said out there, I had to. Officially, you can't go. But if there  
were a family emergency in Melbourne, then you'd have to go. And so,  
I'm sorry to hear about your family emergency. Take Nick, and keep  
me informed."

P.J. turned to face Tom, his face tight with worry. "Boss, I – "

"Just go, P.J. We can sort this all out when you two come back  
together. Now, go, and give her our love" he said, shaking P.J.'s  
hand and clapping him on the back. "Look after her."

P.J. stood frozen for a moment, the full fear of it all setting  
in. "Tom, I, we- " he said, his fear evident.

"She'll be all right, P.J. She loves you too, and she'll want to  
come back to you" he said softly. "You can see how much she cares,  
and I know how much you love her. So like I said, go, and bring her home."

Tom moved over and opened the door and strode out, P.J. following  
behind.

"It appears that P.J.'s had a family emergency and needs to go to  
Melbourne. Nick, do you think you could drive him down there?" he  
said.

Nick was standing at the hatch, keys in his hand. He'd known P.J.  
would be going to her, and that he wouldn't let anyone stop him.  
He'd seen it in P.J.'s face, how much he loved her. That flash of  
pure fear when he'd heard that Maggie was hurt, it was the reaction  
he'd have if Zoe were hurt. That twist in the guts, lancing white-  
hot fear that gripped you by the throat and squeezed.

Oh hell, Zoe.

Pulling his mobile out of his pocket, he dialled Zoë's number while  
they walked out to the car, before putting it back in his pocket.  
How could he ring Zoe and tell her that Maggie had been hurt? What  
the hell would it do to an already overdue Zoe to hear that one of  
her best friends was injured?

Starting the car, he glanced over at P.J. "Mate, I need to go and  
see Zoe, just to tell her where we're going. I can't leave without  
telling her, she'll panic if – "

P.J.'s voice was strained. "It's ok, Nick. I can drive, you stay  
with Zoe. She needs you"

"And so do you. All I want to do is to tell her. She'll be fine, but  
I just want to tell her in person and not over the phone. It won't  
take a sec, and then we can go and see Maggie" Nick said, turning  
onto the main road.

As he had expected, Zoe was very worried about Maggie, but also  
understood when Nick told her he was taking P.J. to Melbourne. "I'll  
be fine. I'll stay with Callie tonight if you're not back. P.J., I –  
give her my love, and tell her we're all thinking of her. " she  
said, hugging P.J. briefly as best she could. "Now, go!"


	8. Chapter 8

20

It was late in the afternoon when Nick and P.J. finally arrived at  
the hospital. The sun was still warm, and it would become a gorgeous  
evening, just perfect for a BBQ and a nice cold glass of wine.  
P.J., however, was completely unaware of any of this. All he knew  
was that the woman he loved had been hurt. Maggie, his Mags, was  
hurt – and P.J. was terrified. Fear was eating away at him, his  
imagination playing all sorts of evil tricks on him. She would be in  
a coma, battered, at death's door, she would be –

And there was Ben, standing at the entrance to the hospital, staring  
up into the sky, his left wrist wrapped in a bandage, and a few  
bruises visible around his face.

There was Ben, standing, alive, and where was Maggie? In pain,  
goodness knows where – and having goodness knows what done to her.  
And it was all Ben's fault.

P.J. was out of the car in a heartbeat.

"You bastard, Stewart! What the hell happened? How could you let  
this happen to her?" raged P.J., his hands tight around Ben's shirt,  
almost throttling Ben. "If anything – "

"P.J.!" Nick yelled, "Let go, mate! Let him go!"

"Nick, he hurt her! If anything's happened to her – " and then he  
lost his fire, "Oh, god, if anything, Mags…" he said, his hands  
falling to his sides as Nick wrapped an arm around him, "Nick, I – "

"Come on mate, " Nick said gently, " Maggie needs you now. You can  
leave this until later. Come on, let's go and find her, ok?"

P.J. hung his head, before taking a deep breath and going into the  
hospital. "Ok."

Nick followed him, with Ben bringing up the rear. Quietly, so that  
P.J. couldn't hear him, Ben moved over to Nick.

"It wasn't my fault, Nick. We were rammed from behind. The old woman  
in the car behind had a heart attack and her foot slipped onto the  
accelerator. It was an accident, Nick. An accident. "

"Yeah, well, I can understand that. But P.J., he – "

"He's in love with Maggie, isn't he?" Ben said, stopping and waiting  
for an answer from Nick. "Isn't he?"

Nick sighed, staring ahead of him, seeing the slump of P.J.'s  
shoulders as he waited for the lift to arrive.

"Yeah, he is. Very much so."

"Well, he's not got a monopoly on that, " said Ben defiantly. " I  
care about her too"

Nick's eyes widened as he stared at Ben, and then he looked back at  
P.J. "You love her? You're crazy, painfully in love with her? You  
smile every time you think about her, let alone see her? You want  
her to be happy, to smile everyday just because she can? You want  
what he wants for her?" he asked, gesturing towards P.J. "Cos that's  
how he feels about her, Ben. That's how P.J. feels about Maggie."  
And he moved forward, as the lift arrived, ready to support his  
friend, ready to be there when P.J. needed him.

Ben stood there, watching them, knowing that he'd just been warned,  
and not wanting to hear it. P.J. did not have the sole right to be  
in love with Maggie Doyle. I care about her too, he thought. I care  
too.

Care.

No, I love her.

But, try as he might, he couldn't match the emotion he'd seen in  
P.J., the anguish, the raw fear – and the love that had poured from  
P.J. as he thought about Maggie. Sure he cared about her, but love  
her? Like P.J. did?

Ben wasn't so sure.

Looking up, he realised that Nick had held the lift for him, and Ben  
hurried over and the three of them stood silently as the lift  
climbed to the third floor. With a soft ping, the doors opened, and  
Ben led them out and over to the nurses station.

21

Tom Croydon stared at the telephone, willing it to ring. And then,  
in the same heartbeat, he prayed that it stayed silent. He needed to  
know she was all right, but he didn't think he could cope with any  
other news. Maggie Doyle was – is, he told himself – is like a  
daughter to me. So proud and determined when she first arrived here,  
with a single minded determination to be the best copper she could.

And she hadn't failed in that respect. She was one of the best  
coppers Tom had ever worked with. She'd found that curious knack of  
being able to follow the regulations, and to also bend them to suit  
the occasion.

Ring, damnit!

In the outer office, the silence was just as overwhelming. Dash sat  
at her desk, teeth worrying her lip until it was almost sore. She  
stared over at Maggie's desk. This wasn't right. It just wasn't.  
Maggie should be there, trading insults with Nick, flirting with P.J.

P.J.

He'd almost fallen apart when he'd walked in on Nick telling them  
about Maggie. And then I go and open my big mouth and blurt it all  
out. I should have known, I should have known how he feels about  
her – and I should have been more thoughtful. But then, she's  
important to me too, she's like a sister to me, she's – and Adam was  
shaken out of his own thoughts as he heard a sob beside him.

Moving over to Dash's desk, he wrapped her in a hug, neither of them  
knowing what to say, but the physical comfort was enough.

"She'll be ok, Dash. She has to be. She's strong isn't she, she's a  
fighter. Before you know it, she'll be back here, sending us out on  
lost cat chases, making any excuse to talk to P.J. and - Dash,  
she'll be ok," he said, trying to convince her as much as himself.

And the Station fell silent once more as each was buried in their  
own anxieties.

22

Carol Wilson looked up as Ben approached the nurse's station again.

"Ben, I thought I told you to go and get some rest. I'll tell you  
when there's some news."

"I know you did, and thank-you for that, but some of my colleagues  
are here, and they need to see Maggie too." Ben said quietly. "I  
know what you said, but - " his voice tapered off, as he glanced  
back at Nick and P.J.

Carol's green eyes followed Ben's gaze. The two men behind Ben  
looked as if they were only just holding themselves together  
emotionally. The taller one stood stiffly, hands by his side. But it  
was the other one, the other man who held Carol's attention. Misery  
was etched across his face, his eyes full of fear. The woman that  
Ben was looking for, this Maggie Doyle, she must mean a great deal  
to this man.

She sighed, and gestured over to a row of chairs that lined the  
corridor. "Ok. I'll tell you what I told Ben. Maggie is stable now,  
but she took a nasty knock to the head. She's still unconscious, but  
we think she's going to be fine. She's got some cuts and bruises,  
and her right arm is broken, but they're all pretty minor when  
compared to her head injury. But, then again, the doctors have had a  
good look at her and are optimistic she'll wake up very soon."

Nick sighed with relief as her words washed over him. Maggie would  
be fine. She was a bit bashed around, but she would be fine.

P.J. sat in the uncomfortable grey chair, his hands tightly wrapped  
around the front of the seat. His usual stoic reserve had fast  
deserted him as soon as the lift doors had opened, and his mind was  
a jumble of emotions. He vaguely heard voices, but his emotions were  
on overdrive. She was here, somewhere, his Maggie. Mags. The only  
woman he'd ever truly loved, and the only woman he ever wanted to  
love. She was here, in a hospital bed, with god knows what wrong  
with her.

"P.J.? Peej? Did you hear that?" Nick's voice finally filtered  
through, and from the expression on P.J.'s face, Nick knew he hadn't  
heard a word of it. "She's going to be fine, mate. Bit bashed and  
bruised, but she'll be fine – "

"So where is she, I want to see her" P.J. dove in.

"Mate, let me finish. She's pretty battered, but – " he paused,  
knowing he had to be the one to tell P.J., but not knowing how to.  
Carol moved as if she was going to talk, but Ben gently stopped her,  
leading her away from Nick and P.J.

"Are you all right Ben? You don't look too happy" Carol asked,  
concerned for the man in front of her. He looked as if his heart was  
broken, along with being in pain from the battering he'd received  
when the car had crashed into them on the crossroads.

"Yeah, I'll be all right" Ben said, his eyes straying over to his  
colleagues.

"He loves her, doesn't he, that P.J.? " Carol asked. "Just like you  
do."

Ben froze at her words, Nick's previous comment coming back to haunt  
him. Did he love her? Did he love her like P.J. did?

And in his heart of hearts, Ben knew that he didn't, he knew deep  
down that no-one loved Maggie like P.J. did, and if he really  
thought about it, Ben knew that Maggie loved P.J. just as much.


	9. Chapter 9

23

Nick sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't as if it were  
all bad news, the doctors were optimistic that Maggie would wake up  
soon, but getting that through to P.J. was going to be hard work. He  
looked over at the man sat next to him. P.J. had shut down. The  
strength, the power of the man had left him, and Nick was sitting  
beside a man at breaking point.

"Patrick," he began softly, making sure he got P.J.'s  
attention, "P.J., Maggie is alive. She has a broken arm, and some  
cuts and bruises. The main thing is, well, she's still unconscious,  
but the doctors are keeping a very close eye on her and are pretty  
sure she'll come out of it soon. Mate, it's just the body's way of  
healing itself, she's had a shock, and she's just taking her time.  
You know our Margaret, never does things by half. P.J., listen,  
she'll wake up soon, and wondering what all the fuss was about. And  
then she'll see you and we'll all finally be able to get payback on  
the book that we've had running about you two" Nick said, managing  
to get a ghost of a smile from P.J.

Hearing voices from the desk, P.J. glanced over at Ben and Carol.  
Following his gaze, Nick hung his head again. Why me? He asked  
silently, Why me? But he knew the answer. P.J. was his best friend,  
and Maggie was like a sister to him. Ben was a friend too, which is  
why this was all so difficult.

"P.J., it was an accident. Ben would never hurt her, you know that.  
They were at a crossroad, and the elderly lady in the car behind  
them had a heart attack, and apparently her foot hit the  
accelerator. It was no more her fault than it was Ben's. And he's -  
he's hurting too." He said, unsure of quite how far to go.

"He loves her, Nick. Ben loves Maggie."

Maggie. Not Mags, but Maggie. Mags was P.J.'s, his life and soul.  
Maggie was a part of everyone, but Mags? Mags was P.J.'s – and his  
alone.

"Yes, he does, but not like you, and I think he knows that now. He  
doesn't stand a chance Patrick. He really doesn't stand a chance.  
Kidding aside, we know how she feels about you. She adores you mate,  
the way she looks at you – well, lets just say that Ben was never in  
the running. It's you, and it's always been you – and you know it"

And it was as if Ben heard him, because he was coming over to them,  
and P.J. stood. For a second the two men stared at each other, and  
then Ben understood, really understood, giving up any last hopes he  
may have had for Maggie's heart. He'd never been in the running, not  
when P.J. felt like he did, and not when Maggie returned those  
feelings, as Ben was pretty sure she did.

"I'm sorry P.J. About – everything. It was an accident, mate. There  
was nothing I could have done. And – and, well, I'm sorry about the  
rest too."

P.J. shook the proffered hand. "It's ok. I know it was an accident,  
and I'm sorry about before. It was just – Mags, she, ah, she has  
this effect on people. And – and I love her Ben, I love her so much –  
and it's killing me knowing she's here and I can't see her" he  
said, his blue eyes darting around, desperation beginning to return.  
She was here somewhere, and –  
"Carol?" Ben said, turning to the nurse who hovered behind  
them. "Can we, he, can he see her? Please? They're together, he's  
family – Carol, look at him, you can see how much he loves her,  
please – "

"Ok!" laughed Carol, Ben's begging raising a smile. "Ok, I'll see  
what I can do, but the doctors are in with her at the moment, and it  
is outside visiting hours"

"Tell them it's a Police matter" Nick said, opening his jacket and  
revealing his shirt – his work shirt, and holding up his  
badge. "Tell them we need to – ah, to – "

"View the evidence," said Ben, joining in. "Well?" he said at the  
two pairs of raised eyebrows in front of him, "It was the best I  
could think of!"

"I just need to see her, Carol, please?" P.J. said, fear and worry  
still gripping his soul, but still managing to turn on the Hasham  
charm, and letting the blue eyes work their magic.

"You certainly know how to work the charm, young man," Carol said to  
P.J., "That young lady of yours is one lucky girl."

P.J. managed a small smile. "I'm the lucky one", he sighed  
softly, "Hopefully"

"Definitely, mate" Nick said. "Now, nurse? Lead the way, we have a  
patient to see!"

Carol grinned and led them over to a closed door.

24

Knocking gently on the door, Carol pushed it open, only to have a  
junior Doctor come over and stand in the way.

"I'm sorry nurse, but we're busy at the moment. Dr. Keneally is  
examining this patient."

"I know Tim, " and the Doctor flushed, his green eyes darting back  
to the other Doctor in the room.

"Mu-um! What did I - "

"Sorry, Doctor, " Carol grinned, "Son, listen, these people need to  
see the patient," she said, gesturing to the men standing behind her.

"But it's after hours, and Dr. Keneally – "

"I know it's after hours, but they NEED to see her."

"Mum, don't, "

"They're the Police, Tim."

"Oh." And then he looked carefully at his mother. "And? I know you  
Mum, you wouldn't do this, not even for the Police. Your patient  
comes first. So?"

"So – so, well, he's, Tim, he's her boyfriend, and he's only just  
got here, and he needs to see her. " she said, pulling P.J. over to  
stand next to her.

"So he's not a Policeman?"

"Oh, yes, I am a cop," P.J. said, flashing his badge, "But I also  
happen to be in love with your patient, and I need to see her, "

"Dr Roberts? If you could tear yourself away from those people who  
should not even be here, I require a moment of your time?" came the  
voice of the other Doctor, a voice acquired over many years of being  
a senior Doctor and many years of delightedly snubbing junior  
Doctors.

"Sorry Doctor," Tim said, hurrying over to the bed.

"Now, this patient is showing signs of waking up, but appears  
disorientated. She may be having delusions, and it could be due to  
the knock she took." Dr. Keneally said, making notes on Maggie's  
chart.

At the door, Carol was trying to shush them out of the way, wanting  
Maggie to have the best care possible, and also not wanting to get  
her son in any more trouble. Dr. Keneally wasn't an easy one to work  
with, and neither mother nor son had been happy when Tim had drawn  
that rotation.

P.J., however, was having none of it. He'd heard what the Doctor had  
said, and he was going to hear the rest. He needed to know. This was  
Maggie they were discussing so clinically – Maggie!

"Come on, mate, please" Nick said gently, "Let them do their job"

"Nick, I'm not going anywhere, not until I know what's going on"  
P.J. said calmly, and Nick knew he stood no chance of moving P.J.

"Note this down, Doctor, and then get those people out of the room." Keneally said in his bored, pompous tone. "This patient is showing signs of delusion, and the reason for this  
claim is that she is asking for her nightwear, when she is already obviously dressed in such."

25

Nick felt his heart drop into his boots as he took in the senior  
Doctor's word. Maggie was delusional, the bump on her head must have  
been worse than anyone had thought. And what the hell did it mean  
she was asking for her nightwear, and why on earth was P.J. suddenly  
grinning like a loon?

"Nick!"

"Come on, please! We have to go," whispered Carol, trying to get  
them out of the room. "Please! You'll get Tim into trouble, come on!"

"She wants her nightwear!" said a delighted P.J.

"I heard that!" hissed Nick, "Mate, come on, we need to let the  
Doc's do their work" he said, pulling at P.J.'s arm.

"Nick! " he dragged his eyes away from Maggie, "Think about it – she  
wants her nightwear."

"And I told you I heard that."

"Nightwear."

"P.J.!" Ben said from behind them "Get out here, or they won't let  
us in again!"

"You lot can be so dense," said a hugely grinning P.J.

"Charming! What the hell are you on about?"

"Would you care to tell me exactly who you are and what you are  
doing here?" came the arrogant tones of Dr. Algernon Keneally. "And  
you can do that outside of this room, my patient needs her rest"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere" P.J. told him, squaring up to the  
Doctor. "That is Senior Constable Margaret Doyle in there, my  
girlfriend, and I'm Senior Detective Patrick Joseph Hasham."

"Fantastic, wonderful. Now get out of this room, before I call  
security on you, policeman, or no policeman!" ordered Keneally.

"Patrick Joseph Hasham" repeated P.J., and beside him, something  
began to occur to Nick. Seeing a grin begin to form, P.J. turned to  
him.

"You see?"

"I see!" grinned Nick, happier now than he had been for days.

"Well I don't, so perhaps you'd be good enough to tell us, before we  
get slung out of here?" Ben said, glancing over at the angry Doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for not updating earlier, Real Life has grabbed hold at the moment, but I hope that these few chapters make up for the wait.

Again, sorry.

C

26

Nick finally took pity on Ben, having also glanced over at the  
almost apoplectic senior Doctor. Drawing himself up to his full  
height (being this tall does have its advantages, he told Zoe  
later), Nick used his presence to subdue Dr. Keneally.

"Benjamin. Young Margaret is supposedly asking for her nightwear,  
according to Dr Doom here?"

"Yes" sighed Ben, hating it when Nick played him like this.

"And?"

"And WHAT?"

"Oh Benjamin. You've let me down. Maggie wants her nightwear.  
Doctor, was that what she said?" Nick turned and looked down at  
Keneally. "Exactly what she said?"

"Ah, yes, yes, it was." Blustered the Doctor, puffing out his chest.

"Ah, sir, she, ah – " I cannot believe I'm saying this, thought  
Tim. "She actually, well she actually asked for her p.j.'s. She just  
kept saying Where's P.J., where's P.J.?' "

"Do be quiet young man!" ordered Doctor Keneally. "That's completely irrelevant. Get these people out of here, and then I think that you should take some time to learn when and when not to open your mouth, Doctor" Keneally said, his last word a sneer, his mouth falling open in shock as the men in front of him completely ignored him.

"Where's P.J? Oh good grief. She's as bad as he is. Even in her  
sleep, mate, even in her sleep!" grinned Ben, reaching over to shake  
P.J.'s hand. "Ok, this is going to be fun, " he said, glancing  
between his colleagues, and then at the two confused Doctors. "Who wants to enlighten our dear Doctor Keneally here?"

"I think that delight should go to our esteemed Detective" Nick  
offered. "Patrick Joseph?"

"Why, I'd be delighted" he said with a happy grin, moving into the room, and sitting  
carefully on Maggie's bed.

"Get off the bed" hissed Keneally, sticking his head into the  
corridor and looking for a security guard.

His attention was distracted for a moment as Maggie, perhaps sensing  
the disturbance and the electrified emotions in her room, muttered  
again.

"Mm, P.J., where's P.J?"

"Oh, now that's enough. Out. All of you. I will not have my patient  
disturbed like this!" Dr. Keneally finally snapped, coming over  
and moving to physically eject P.J. from the room." I don't know  
what is going on here, but my priority is my patient, and as you can  
see, she's having delusions – "

"I'm here Mags, I'm here," P.J. whispered, ignoring the man beside  
him. "Maggie, I love you, please wake up." And he dropped the most  
gentle of kisses on her forehead. "Come on Mags, let me see those  
gorgeous eyes of yours" he said, kissing her again.

"What the – " Keneally said, flinging his hands up in the air.

"Doctor, for a supposedly clever man, you have no clue about people  
at all, do you?" Nick said disdainfully. "Patrick Joseph Hasham.  
P.J. Hasham. P.J – pyjamas, nightwear? Hello?" he said, waving a  
large hand in front of the Doctor's eyes, not at all sure anyone was  
really home.

"Oh good grief!" grinned Tim. "I see it now,"

Algernon Keneally glared at him, the whole scene all falling into  
place. Casting his nose into the air, he marched out of the room,  
talking to Tim as if her were nothing. "If you are so interested in  
these clowns then Doctor, this case is all yours. I have other  
patients to attend to."

Nick and Ben grinned, clearing a path for him. "Our pleasure" Ben  
told him.

"Our complete and utter pleasure, you silly little man" Nick told  
the departing Doctor, pointing to Ben when Keneally turned round and  
glared. Ben, for his part, was pointing at Nick, while Carol just  
about managed to hide her grin. Tim was struggling not to laugh as  
well, his laughter fading as he realised he'd have to work with  
Keneally again tomorrow.

"What a pompous little man," Nick said thoughtfully, having seen  
Tim's face fall, and realised what he was thinking. "Reckon I might  
put in a complaint about his treatment of our Margaret, Ben, what do  
you think?"

"Mm Hm. Just ignored us, and we knew exactly what she was on about,  
and was willing to ignore information relevant to a patient's well-  
being. Not good for a prat – er, man like our Dr. Keneally. Yep,  
one - two? - complaints coming up. Good thing we had another Doctor  
around, " Ben told Nick.

"Yep, very good thing young Timothy was here. Think I might write a  
letter telling his bosses how good he is. What about you Benjamin?"

Ben grinned, having seen Tim wince at the use of his full  
name. "You'll get used to it, the rest of us have. He's a good bloke  
really, our jolly green giant here. And Tim, thanks." Ben said,  
reaching over and shaking Tim's hand.

"Jolly GREEN giant?" muttered Nick, "Green? I'll have you know……"

"Mum, take these two loons away, and I'll go and check on our  
patient and her pyjamas," grinned Tim, glancing back into Maggie's  
room.

27

P.J. grinned as he watched the others leave, but his attention was  
soon back on the woman in the bed beside him. Looking down at her,  
he was just in time to see her eyes flutter open, and to hear her  
voice again.

"Where's – P.J., you're here!" she smiled tiredly, her hand moving  
to find his.

"Sure am, gorgeous. " he paused, then decided to dive right in,  
kissing her forehead gently, unable to stop himself. "Mags, I love  
you. Don't ever do that to me again. You scared the living daylights  
out of me. I love you so much, and - and you're asleep again" he  
smiled softly as her eyes closed.

Forcing them open again, she just about had the strength to talk.

"I love you too P.J." and then she slept, holding his hand - and  
his heart.

OOO

Out in the corridor, Dr. Keneally had disappeared, leaving Ben and  
Nick with broad smiles on their faces. Carol had gone back to her  
desk, with a hug for each of them.

Sitting in the chairs, Nick turned to Ben. "You all right mate?"

"Fine, fine. Bit peckish, but fine."

Nick just stared over at him, waiting.

"Ok, ok, maybe I'm not fine. "Ben said, after a while. "But I will  
be. I can't help liking her, Nick, but I know I don't stand a  
chance. P.J. – she and P.J. are linked somehow. I should have seen  
that – they're so in love and I missed it. Well, maybe I didn't miss  
his side, but Maggie – " he sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, if she and  
P.J. are happy together, then who am I to get in the way? I'll just  
have to cast my sights elsewhere."

Nick just smiled. "It is good with them, isn't it. I knew there was  
something between them, I mean, they're always together, and she can  
calm him down like no-one else can – and he gets away with murder  
with her. But I could never prove it."

"That's cos we didn't ever know ourselves until the other night."  
P.J. said, from behind them. Tim had checked on Maggie, and finally  
convinced P.J. she was fine and that she would be sleeping for the  
rest of the day. There was no danger, and she would have a headache  
and some bruises and bumps when she woke up, but she was going to be  
fine.

"Tim's given her something to help her sleep, and said we should go  
down and get something to eat. It's almost eleven o'clock, and I've  
not eaten since breakfast – and I'm starving! He's also given me the  
names of a couple of good hotels – I'm staying here until Mags is  
ready to come home with me"

And a loud voice behind them startled them all.

"Hasham! Where is she? And how come it took Tom to call me and tell  
me about my daughter, when you lot have been here for hours?"

28

P.J. froze, his blue eyes wide and staring at Nick. Nick's eyes  
were  
just as wide, and Ben was no help. This was going to  
be……………….interesting.

Pat Doyle – the original policeman and the original father. P.J.  
had  
met Pat a few times, and both times had come away from the meeting  
more and more aware of how protective the man was of his daughter.  
She was the Golden Girl, the one who made the world turn. In  
Pat's  
eyes, she was also a brilliant policewoman, and would make  
Commissioner one day.

Except she might not if it became known that she and a certain  
Senior Detective were hopelessly and completely in love with each  
other – and that most of her station knew about it.

"P.J.?" Nick muttered, and the super efficient Detective the  
all  
knew and loved swept into action.

"Nick, go and talk to Carol and get her and the nurses to try and  
dilute this, I don't know, keep my name out of it – use the  
nightwear thing. Ben you – " he paused for a second, and then  
continued," You go and check on Mags, and I'll talk to  
Pat." And,  
with a deep breath, he turned to face Pat Doyle.

"Pat! Hi, how are you?"

"Don't give me that, Hasham! What happened to my daughter and  
why am  
I only just hearing about it – and why the hell did I hear from  
Tom  
bloody Croydon and not from you?" the smaller man demanded,  
moving  
right up to P.J. and glaring at him.

"Oh boy" Nick muttered, moving over to the nurses station.

(Zoe, if looks could kill, I'd have been staring at a pair  
of  
smoking boots right then,' Nick told Zoe later. Pat Doyle  
really  
does adore his daughter' He sighed, reaching over and gently  
stroking his pregnant wife's bulging stomach. Just like  
I'll love  
this one' )

"Carol, as you may have noticed, that's Maggie's Dad."

"Ah, yes, so I see!" Carol said, watching the standoff that  
P.J. was  
trying to defuse. "And I take it that he doesn't know about  
P.J. and  
Maggie?"

"Ah, no. No he doesn't. You see, we all work at the same  
station,  
and two coppers at the same station aren't allowed to feel like  
they  
do. There's all these rules and stuff, but the long and short of  
it  
is that the powers that be reckon it might affect performance, and  
that the solve rate might dip, or that they'd be too preoccupied  
with each other to look out for the rest of us." He told her.

"But it hasn't with them?"

"Nope. But then again, they only admitted all of this the day  
before  
yesterday – "

"Nick, don't be silly, you just have to look at them to know  
that  
they've been in love forever" Carol rebuked him gently.

"No, really! They only kissed for the first time yesterday  
morning .  
Carol, P.J. told me on the way here. It was the first time, and then  
Maggie and Ben had to drive down here, and all of this happened!"

"Well, that makes it all the better then" Carol smiled.  
"I take it  
they have a good - what was it – solve rate?"

"Well, yeah, they do. One of the best in the station actually,  
"  
Nick said, a grin forming as he realised where Carol was going with  
this. She'd come to the same conclusion he and Tom had a while  
ago  
when they'd talked in Tom's office.

"So they work very well together with all of that romantic  
tension  
between them – just think about how good they'll be now!"  
Carol  
finished with a smile. "Now, what did you want to talk to me  
about?"

"What? Oh, yes, ah, well, maybe - just until P.J.'s either  
been  
swatted by Pat or got him to understand, whichever one happens,  
well, we were wondering if you guys could try and keep the love  
connection quiet? Geez, I'm not doing this very well, am I?"  
he  
said, stumbling over his explanation.

"You want us to leave P.J.'s name out of it when talking to  
Mr.  
Doyle, and use the nightwear angle somehow instead?"

"You make it look so easy" Nick grinned.

"No worries Nick, I'll have a word to the girls, and  
we'll do our  
best. Now, it looks as if your mate might need a hand!" she said,  
peering around Nick to where P.J. stood with Pat. "Oh, and it  
looks  
as if Ben wants you too."

Nick took the easier option. "Ben, what is it?" and, from  
down the  
corridor, P.J. heard him, and his blue eyes bored into Ben, until  
Ben gave a thumbs up, and mouthed she's ok', letting  
P.J. turn his  
attention back to the man in front of him.

"Ben?"

"Nick, she's fine. I couldn't talk to her cos she's  
fast asleep"

"Of course she is, Tim gave her something to sleep and she'll  
be out  
for a while" Carol told them. "Which is one thing in your  
favour"  
she said, turning and staring over at the man that loved her patient  
so much – and her father, who loved his daughter so much.


	11. Chapter 11

29

P.J. Hasham, the man who could stare down any and almost every  
criminal in Mount Thomas, was being given a dose of his own  
medicine. Pat Doyle, almost a foot shorter than P.J., was putting  
him through the wringer.

"Where is my daughter, Hasham, right now, you tell me right now  
where she is, or so help me, I'll go right through you, and you  
won't like that, my boy! What the hell is going on here? Tom  
Croydon! Tom bloody Croydon? I'm telling you now, P.J., if you don't  
take me to Maggie right now – "

"I take it you're Miss Doyle's father then sir?" Carol asked calmly,  
coming up beside P.J. "Detective, would you like me to show Mr Doyle  
to her room?"

"That would be great Carol," P.J. said, still all to aware of the  
glare of Pat's eyes.

"Mr Doyle, would you like to follow me? Detective, your colleagues  
are over there, and I believe Sergeant Stewart wanted to talk to  
you?" Carol said, nodding to Ben.

"Thank-you Nurse, " P.J. said. "Ah, Pat, I need to talk – "

"Don't think this is over with P.J." interrupted Pat. "Once I've  
seen Maggie, I want to talk to you, and I want to know everything  
that happened. You get me? Everything!" he said striding off,  
calling back over his shoulder "Come on woman! Where's my daughter?"

Carol discreetly rolled her eyes, muttering "Good luck" at P.J.,  
before jogging off after an extremely impatient Pat Doyle, who was  
checking every room that he came to.

"Sir? Mr Doyle? You've gone too far, she's back here!" she called,  
leading Pat back up the corridor, and stopping just outside Maggie's  
room. Carol then underwent a change, putting herself in full Nurse  
mode. "Now, there are some things you should know before you go in.  
Firstly, your daughter will be fine. She has cuts and bruises, and a  
broken arm. She also sustained a nasty bump to the head, but is  
recovering nicely. She was unconscious for a while, and we were  
worried, but she's since started to come round, and is doing fine."  
She told Pat, before staring him right in the eye. "Now, those  
gentlemen you were shouting at before, they are friends of hers, and  
deserve to be treated as such. The detective has been very worried  
about her and does not deserve to be shrieked at in the corridor,  
and so you will do me the courtesy of toning down your attitude, and  
making this hospital a nicer place for both patients, staff and  
loved ones. Am I clear?"

Pat stared right back, this was his daughter she was talking about,  
and those apes back there - and – and he would do just as he –

"Am – I – Clear?" Carol repeated, and you could feel the capital  
letters in her question.

"Crystal," Pat muttered, "Now, where's Maggie?" but his tone was  
much more gentle and respectful.

"Thank-you" Carol said, pushing the door open to Maggie's room. She  
was only just asleep, on the cusp of dreaming and waking, and the  
noise of the opening door almost brought her back to the surface.

"P.J.? Is that you?" she said softly, and Pat shook his head as he  
moved over to the bed. What was it with that man? How was it that  
P.J. and his daughter seemed so connected.

"Maggie, it's Dad, love. It's me."

"Dad?" Maggie shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the  
heaviness she still felt. Not a good move, she decided as she  
watched the stars spin behind her eyes, willing the room to stop  
spinning in tandem with them. "Sorry, just a bit spaced out here,"  
she whispered. "Where's P.J.?"

"Must be the medicine, " Pat said, with a questioning look at Carol,  
who nodded. Happy that the patient and her Dad were ok, Carol backed  
out of the room to give them a little privacy, leaving the door ajar  
in case she was needed.

"I'm ok, Dad, but where's P.J.? Is he still here?" Maggie said with a sleepy insistence.

"Maggie, it's Dad, sweetheart, I'm here now, you don't need P.J."

"Dad? Where is he?" Maggie said, moving now, trying to wake up  
properly. He couldn't have gone, not now, she told herself, he  
couldn't have gone, where was he, what had happened?

30

By now Maggie was beginning to get agitated, her movements causing  
the monitors she was attached to, to squeal and beep alarmingly.

"Dad? What's happened, where is he?" she said, hazy from being half  
awake, but needing the man she loved, craving the comfort of having  
him close by.

"Sweetheart, he's – it's ok, I'll get him!" Pat said, quickly,  
striding over to the door, only to come face to face with Carol, who  
had been alerted by the monitors at the nurses station. He stood  
aside and let Carol tend to his daughter, before going out into the  
corridor and over to P.J. and Nick, who were talking to Ben, and  
hadn't noticed Carol rush by.

Not caring if he interrupted, Pat strode up to them and grabbed  
P.J.'s arm, spinning him round. P.J. was all ready to react when he  
saw who it was that had hold of him. "Hasham, I don't know what the  
hell you've done to my daughter, but she – Hasham! Hey! Come back  
here!" he said to P.J.'s back. P.J. had taken off when he saw Carol  
come out of the room and look up and down the corridor, before  
finally seeing P.J. and gesturing wildly at him.

"Carol?" he said breathlessly as he skidded to a stop. "What's  
happening?"

"What is it?" Pat said, coming up behind him.

"P.J., I'm sorry, but she needs you. I know what I said about  
letting anyone know about you, but she needs you in there with her.  
She needs to know that you are here, and - "

"And that I'm not going anywhere" P.J said softly, moving over to  
the bed, pulling the chair up close and sitting down. Reaching over,  
he took her hand, wrapping it tightly in both of his. "Mags, I'm  
here, sweetheart. I'm here"

Pat stood at the door watching them, before he too came over and sat  
on the other side of the bed. Carol stood at the head of the bed,  
checking the monitors, and, finally satisfied that Maggie was fine,  
she left them to it.

Pat watched as P.J. sat there, his thumbs gently tracing a pattern  
across the back of Maggie's hand. And he watched as Maggie  
quietened, the sedative that Carol had given her, and P.J.'s gentle  
touch beginning to take effect.

"P.J." she breathed, knowing his touch, knowing it was his hands who  
that held hers.

"I'm here. I'll always be here, Mags, always" he said, lifting one  
hand and gently tracing down the side of her face. He sighed,  
feeling Pat's eyes on him. " I love her Pat. It's as simple as that –  
and as complicated as that." He finally tore his eyes away from  
Maggie, and looked over at Pat.

"I know the rules, and I know the consequences, but I don't care at  
the moment Pat. Maggie is the most important thing in the world to  
me, and like I said, I love her."

"I can see that," Pat said with a sigh. "And how does she feel about  
you?"

"She loves me too." P.J. told him, smiling as Maggie snuffled in her  
sleep, moving imperceptibly closer to him. "I'm sorry, Pat"

"Why?"

"Because I know what your dreams are for Maggie, and I know how much  
you want them. But I love her, and she loves me Pat. And I'm not  
going to let that go. I can't, Pat. I love her too much to give her  
up, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. We'll just have to  
find a way around the rules, because this is for keeps." He said,  
his gaze alternating between the woman he loved and her father.

"She loves you?"

P.J. nodded.

"She told you that?"

"Sort of," P.J. said tiredly.

"Sort of?" Pat picked up on the hesitancy, hoping that there might  
be a way out of this, grasping at straws.

"Well, she wrote me a letter which I'm sorry, but I'm not going to  
let you see, and she said that she wanted to see what we had between  
us. That she wanted to take it further than friendship, and that she  
hoped that I did too. And I do, Pat. I love her, and I told her so.  
And she told me, but she was half asleep at the time – " he looked  
up to see Pat's stony eyes boring into him

"She was here, Pat, she was here and had just had some painkillers!  
She was stuck in this bloody bed, pumped up with painkillers! Pat,  
there's no need to stare at me like that, we've done nothing wrong  
here" P.J. said, irritably, exhaustion catching up with him. That  
and the stress of seeing Maggie hurt. He reached up and traced a  
finger across her temple, smoothing her blonde hair behind her ear,  
and she curled into his hand as she slept, causing his heart to  
clench with love.

"So she hasn't told you that she loves you, at least not properly,  
not yet?" Pat said again, his voice invading P.J.'s thoughts, and  
P.J. sighed, forced to shake his head in defeat.

"And would it be such a bad thing if she did?" Nick asked from the  
doorway, having caught the last few words

31

"Ah, Ben? I know this isn't probably the best time, but when you and  
Maggie were brought in, we had to get in touch with the next of kin.  
It's a protocol thing, you probably have something like it in the  
Police. Anyway, what I'm trying to get around to, is that your wife  
is here. Sorry, your ex wife. Rachel, anyway. She's here, with the  
kids." Carol said, having taken him to one side.

Ben looked over her shoulder, to see Rachel standing there, watching  
him, with the kids standing slightly behind her. Emma was twitching,  
hopping on one foot and then the other, anxious to see her daddy, to  
see that he really ok, while Maddy and Sam just watched. With a  
glance back at Nick, who nodded, Ben moved over to them engulfing  
all four of them in a quick hug, before breaking away and kneeling  
down, being hugged tightly by his kids. Rachel watched them with a  
smile, noting the exact moment when Ben winced slightly, his body  
still battered from the crash.

"Hey, you guys, go easy on your Dad – he has just been in a car  
crash!" she said gently, unwinding her youngest daughter from her  
father.

"Are you all right Daddy?" Emma asked, her blue eyes carefully going  
over every inch of Ben's face, noting his stiffness as he stood up.

"I'm fine sweetie" he said, before "Ok, so maybe not fine, but I  
will be. Maggie is the one who took the brunt of it"

"Maggie's hurt?" Emma's voice went up an octave as she spoke, fear  
lancing through her. Maggie was supposed to be the one that Daddy  
married! She knew what Maggie and Daddy had said, but she also knew  
that neither of them meant it, and that they would get married  
eventually, with all the things that a princess deserved.

Glancing over at Rachel again, he was surprised to see a small smile  
on her face. Ben smiled back, slightly puzzled, and reached down and  
took Emma's hand. "Listen, I'm starving. How about we all go and get  
a burger and milkshake for dinner, and I'll tell you what's going  
on" he said, leading them down and out of the hospital to the  
conveniently placed cafe over the road.

Ten minutes later, the only sounds to be heard were the munching of  
burgers, even if one particular muncher was doing her best to beat  
the world record for burger eating.

"Come on!" Emma demanded. "We need to go back and see Maggie!"

Ben just raised his eyebrows, and was even more surprised when it  
was Rachel that answered. "She still thinks she's going to be a  
bridesmaid at yours and Maggie's wedding!"

"We keep telling her, but she won't have it." Maddy said, while Emma  
glared at the mother and her sister.

"Mummy! You've got James for your prince" she said, referring to  
Rachel's boyfriend, someone whom Ben had met and totally approved of  
as a stand in Dad for his kids when he wasn't there, " And Daddy  
will have Maggie as his princess!"

Ben sighed. He'd had no idea that this particular fantasy was still  
running, especially as it so closely had mirrored his own ideas  
until recently. But now, now he knew that the whole Ben and Maggie  
thing would never happen, not while P.J. was around, and most  
probably not even if he wasn't.

"Sweetheart listen. We told you this last time. Me and Maggie are  
friends. Just friends."

"But you like her!" wailed Emma.

"Yes I do, " Ben said, "As my friend"

"No!" Emma said stubbornly, "Daddy!"

"Emma, now you listen to me," Ben said, in the tone that told Emma  
she should stop, and she should stop right now. "Maggie is my  
friend, and she is a very good friend. But I don't love her. And she  
doesn't love me. Ok?"

"But – "

"OK?"

"But that P.J. man will get her, cos he loves her too!" Emma sulked,  
noisily slurping her milkshake and then having to rub her head where  
it hurt after a cold milkshake headache hit.

Had P.J. and Maggie been that obvious? How on earth had he not seen  
it if his own six year old daughter hadn't seen it? Emma groaned  
slightly, having taken another slurp of milkshake. Ben smiled at the  
image, reaching over and massaging her forehead.

"I know he does, sweetie, and he loves her very much. P.J.'s her  
prince, and she's his princess, Em. That's who's meant to be with  
Maggie, and I'm happy for them. I'll take you up there later if they  
let me, and you'll see." He promised, somehow knowing that that  
would be the only way to convince his daughter. Once she saw P.J.  
and Maggie together, then she'd know, then she'd understand, just  
like he had.

Emma sat and sulked, not at all convinced. Maggie needed a prince,  
and it SHOULD be her Dad, but seeing as Daddy asked so nicely, she  
supposed she would give that P.J. man a go. And if, and it was a big  
IF, he looked like he loved Maggie as much as she deserved, then  
maybe she would let him have Maggie.

IF.


	12. Chapter 12

32

"Daddy's phone" Josh Stewart said, grabbing Ben's phone before Ben  
could. "Hello Sergeant Tom, how are you?" he continued politely, at  
the same time wriggling out of his father's reach. "Yes, Daddy's  
here, and he and Mummy and Emma are arguing about Maggie and P.J.  
and Daddy being the Prince for Maggie, but I want P.J. to be the  
Prince - "

"Boss!" came Ben's stressed voice, as Tom just about managed to  
stifle his laughter "Boss, ah, sorry about that, it's way past his  
bedtime and - yes Joshua, it is, - now PLEASE be quiet, Maddy,  
grab him, please!"

"Ben?" Tom said, now unable to contain his laughter. "Ben, are you  
there?"

"Boss, I'm sorry about that" Ben finally said, having ensured his  
son was safely entertained – within sight in the queue for dessert  
with Maddy carefully clutching a twenty dollar note. "Rachel's taken  
Emma to the ladies, and Josh is just over tired. I think I've just  
signed my own death warrant by sending them off for dessert, but –  
well, tonight isn't a usual kind of night." He sighed, amazed that  
for a while he had forgotten about the reason they were all there,  
the bruises and cuts he had suffered – and the fact that Maggie  
Doyle was lying in the hospital.

"That's ok, but someone needs to give me the number for the  
hospital, or at least the ward that Doyle's on. I've had a long talk  
with the ever perceptive Pat Doyle, and had to tell him about  
Maggie, and I wanted to warn you – but none of you were obtainable!"  
Tom said.

"Too late Boss, he's here, torturing P.J." Ben said, unable to  
resist a small smile at the thought of P.J. being grilled by the  
ever efficient Pat Doyle. "He wanted to know why it took you to tell  
him, all the way from Mount Thomas, when we were all here in  
Melbourne, just around the corner from him."

"So he's there? Talking to P.J.?"

Ben nodded tiredly, the stress of the day finally beginning to catch  
up with him. "Ben?" Tom said, when he heard no reply.

"Wh – oh, sorry Boss, yeah, he's here."

"With P.J."

"Yep."

"And how's P.J. taking that? Is he ok?"

"He's doing ok considering the circumstances. He's holding his own  
with Pat, anyway"

"And Pat? Does he know?"

"Know what?" Ben said, trying to focus on the conversation, while at  
the same time watching his son and daughter in the line for some  
more sugar-stacked fast food. He sighed with relief when he saw  
Rachel returning with Emma, smiling at them as they wormed their way  
into the queue where Josh was just about to order the biggest,  
gloopiest dessert he could find. Dragging his attention back to Tom,  
he paused, finding himself waiting for the Boss's reply.

"About them?"

There was a long pause as Ben truly heard Tom's words.

"About them? You knew?"

"Ben, it was obvious when we found out about her being hurt. P.J. –  
well, let's just say that he totally gave himself away. I'm more  
worried about Maggie than I am about the two of them being together,  
that's just something we'll have to sort out once they get back.  
Anyway, Ben – about Pat?"

"Well, all I know" Ben said after a pause, " Is that P.J. had gone  
into Maggie's room as I left, and Pat was following after him.  
Whether he knows that they are……….together, is anyone's guess.  
Although, seeing how P.J. was totally focussed on Maggie, I should  
think that Pat knows all to well by now."

"That could be interesting!" Tom said, his voice tailing off. "I  
mean, he's always had high hopes for her, and I don't imagine her  
hooking up with her partner were anywhere in there with them. Oh  
well, it's happened now, and I don't think there's anything that  
will split those two up, do you?" Tom asked, never once suspecting  
that Ben may have held a torch for Maggie. "I mean, you could see  
the sparks between them, couldn't you, but they never acted on them  
until now"

"Boss, are you ok? I mean this IS an office romance we're talking  
about." Ben said, almost hiding the surprise in his voice. As far as  
he knew, P.J. had suppressed his feelings for years now, Ben himself  
surely had. And all because the Rules and Regulations – and Tom  
Croydon – had thoroughly disapproved of office romances.

"Ben, I may be against office romances, and for good reason, but  
this is Maggie and P.J. we're talking about. The day those two met  
you could see there was something there. I'm just surprised they  
managed to resist until now. " He gave a short laugh. "Listen to me.  
I must be tired, waffling on like this. Anyway, it's all out in the  
open now, and whatever I'm supposed to feel officially, and however  
I feel personally, you can't deny that those two belong together"

"I guess not" Ben said, knowing that it was true, however he felt  
about Maggie. P.J. and Maggie fitted together, like a two piece  
jigsaw, something that she and Ben never would. He sighed to  
himself, still trying to give her up one hundred percent. He was  
almost there – almost.

"Stewart? Everything ok?" Tom said into the silence.

"Mm? Oh, ah, yeah. Everything's fine Boss. Listen, the troops are on  
their way back, with three tonnes of sugar filled goodies – goodness  
know what Rachel thinks she's up to letting them have that – I'll  
have to go now, but I'll keep you up to date. I'll call you tomorrow  
and let you know if there are any changes." Ben said, hanging up on  
Tom, distracted by the excited yelps of his son.

At the other end of the line, Tom Croydon was left staring at a  
humming phone line, somewhat surprised, before a tired smile worked  
his way across his face. Stewart was in for one heck of a night if  
his kids were pumped up on sugar. There was no way that Rachel would  
put up with the three of them when they were high as kites, no, that  
honour was going to have to be shared. And, faced with that, he  
could forgive Ben for hanging up like that – he actually even  
doubted that Ben quite knew that he'd even done it!

Grabbing his jacket, Tom finally left the Police Station, locking  
the doors and hoping like crazy that tomorrow would be a quiet day.  
If the criminal element in Mount Thomas found out that half of the  
station was in Melbourne, then all hell could break loose. Thinking  
about it, Nick should be back as soon as possible, not only were  
there criminals to entertain, but Zoe was also still very, very  
pregnant. And Ben could be brought back soon, he only had bumps and  
bruises, and although they would both be worried about Maggie,  
neither would be as worried as P.J. was.

P.J. and Maggie. You had to smile at the thought. It was so obvious  
really. They just fitted together, unlike, say Maggie and Ben, Tom  
thought. Those two may look good together, but they didn't have that  
spark, that connection that P.J. and Maggie had. And that was enough  
of that, Tom told himself, P.J. and Maggie was something that would  
have to be sorted once they got back to Mount Thomas – and somehow,  
Tom didn't see it posing much of a problem.

No, the real problem would be if Chris Riley had shut the pub and  
Tom couldn't get that relaxing wind down drink and friendly chat he  
had been looking forward to ever since he'd talked to Pat Doyle.

33

"So she hasn't told you that she loves you, at least not properly,  
not yet?" Pat said again, his voice invading P.J.'s thoughts, and  
P.J. sighed, forced to shake his head in defeat.

"And would it be such a bad thing if she did?" Nick asked from the  
doorway, having caught the last few words

"What? Oh, it's ah, Shell, ah – "

"Schultz." Nick said, "Nick Schultz. I work with Maggie and P.J., Mr  
Doyle."

"Yes, well, anyway, what's it got to do with you?" Pat demanded,  
worry for his daughter making his tone sharper than usual.

"Ah, Nick, P.J., I just need to do my check-up, if you don't mind"  
Tim said from beside Nick. P.J. stood slowly, moving over to the  
door, but not before gently kissing Maggie.

"I love you Mags" he whispered tiredly. "I'll be back in a few  
minutes"

Pat stayed where he was. "I'm not going anywhere" he said stubbornly.

"Ah, sir – "Tim began, before tailing off when he got the full blast  
of the Doyle look' "Ok then. But I really would prefer it if you –  
ok" With a glance at P.J., who nodded, Tim gave up.

Out in the corridor, Nick placed a comforting hand on P.J.'s  
shoulder. "She's going to be fine mate. "

"I know," P.J. said. "I know she is, " and he managed a tired  
smile, "but having Pat Doyle second guess my every move – and then  
doubt that Maggie loves me – it's not helping things Nick. She does  
love me – she said she did. So what if she was half asleep – have  
you ever known her say anything she doesn't mean? She loves me and I  
love her and that's all there is too it."

Inside the hospital room, Tim was busy checking on Maggie. Pat Doyle  
stood off to one side, watching carefully. He wasn't at all sure  
about this Tim character, he seemed much too young to be a Doctor.

"She's going to be all right then? That's what Croydon told me, but –  
Doctor – I'd prefer to hear it from you" he said.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest, and then she needs to go  
home with P.J. He'll look after her fine. He loves her very much,  
and from what I've seen of Maggie here, she seems to react to him  
just as much. She's not really woken up properly yet, but she seems  
to know when he's here, you know? It's like they have this  
connection or something. She certainly seems to care for him a great  
deal – or at least that's the impression I get."

"From her while she's asleep. You think that she cares that much  
about him – from seeing her while she's asleep."

"Sir, you get to know people. You get to watch a lot of people in  
this job, and you get to know when people should be together. And  
these two should be together. P.J. really does love your friend  
here, sir – "

"My daughter" Pat said

"Oh. Ok. Well, he loves her sir, and it's my belief that she loves  
him just as much." Tim said, suddenly understanding the whole  
situation. "Anyway, I'm all done, and she's doing fine. The  
sedatives I gave her should help her to sleep through the rest of  
the night, so you can go home and get some rest if you want."

"Is Hasham going?"

"P.J.? I doubt it. He's already asked me to set up a bed in here  
with her so he can stay. I – er – I take it you'll be wanting to  
stay too then?"

"You really think she cares about him as much as he cares about her?"

"Sir I – yes. Yes I do. It's not just from the way she reacts to  
him, but the way he reacts to her as well. Look, can I – "

"Just talk to me, young man" Pat said, going back over to the bed,  
and taking Maggie's hand.

"Well, it's just that – well, if there wasn't something between  
them, if they weren't together, and so completely and utterly  
together, well, would he have reacted so openly? Would P.J. be so  
open about being so upset if she didn't feel the same way? Surely if  
she didn't love him, he wouldn't have been so open about being so  
upset? D'you know what I mean? "

Pat just stared at his daughter as Tim waffled, his tired eyes  
taking in her every feature.

"Ok, and I'll shut up now. Listen, she's going to be absolutely  
fine. A bit sore for a while, but with the right care, she'll be  
fine, Mr Doyle. Anyway, I've got to finish my rounds, but I'll check  
in on Maggie again later, before I go off duty" he said, shaking  
Pat's hand and leaving Pat alone with Maggie.

"She's fine P.J." he said and he passed P.J. and Nick in the  
corridor. "So is her Dad. P.J., I think it might help if you give  
them some time together. As far as I could tell from the few minutes  
I met Mr. Doyle, he adores his daughter, and only wants the best for  
her. Did he know about you two?"

P.J. shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Look, it's probably come as a bit of a surprise to  
him, but I think he'll be ok with you. It's obvious how you feel  
about her – and it's pretty obvious how she feels about you, even in  
her sleep. You just need to give him a bit of time to come to terms  
with it all."

Inside the room, Pat smiled down at his daughter. "So girly, what  
have you gone and done this time? Honestly, I can't leave you alone  
for a minute without you getting into one scrape or another." He  
sighed as he watched her sleep. "And what's this with Hasham? He  
says he loves you, and that you love him as well. Maggie – what did  
I always tell you? You can't be in a relationship with a fellow  
member, not from your own team. Then again, you never did listen to  
me, did you? He's a good bloke I suppose. And it's pretty damn  
obvious that he's in love with you, you can see it in the way he is  
around you, let alone from what he said. But what I need to know, is  
whether you love him as well. "

Pat reached over and straightened the blankets as he watched Maggie  
sleep.

"You know I only ever want the best for you, love. And until now, I  
thought that we'd agreed that you were going to get straight to the  
top. But maybe – well, maybe we forgot – ok, I forgot about you  
having a life as well. " He gave a small laugh. "I mean, look at me.  
So determined to be the best I could that I managed to get all of  
you off side. And after your Mum went, it was never the same. Work  
was everything, and home – well, without you lot, home wasn't really  
worth that much. And I don't want that for you. I want you to be the  
best, but to be happy with it. And if he makes you happy, then maybe  
Hasham isn't that bad a choice. Not who I'd choose, but if you like  
him – ok, if you love him, then that's good enough for me. I just  
want to hear it from you, Maggie. That's all I ask. So you need to  
hurry up and rest, so you can tell me how you really feel," he said,  
reaching over and kissing her gently.

A soft knock at the door made him turn to see P.J.'s tired smile  
peer around the door.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen P.J., it's nothing against you,  
it's just that I love my daughter, and only want what's best for  
her. If she says you're what she wants, then I'll be fine with that.  
But I need to hear it from her, can you understand that?"

"Sure Pat. Whatever you want is fine. I just want to sit with her  
again," P.J. said, coming over and taking his place beside her  
again. "I take it you'll be staying here tonight?"

Pat was silent for a moment, watching P.J. as he smiled at Maggie,  
their hands entwined. For the first time, he saw P.J., really saw  
him, and began to understand the bond between him and Maggie.

"I was, but I think I'll go home, and come back again in the  
morning. What about Nick and the other one? Do they need a place to  
stay? Because they're welcome to stay at my place" Pat offered.

For a second there, P.J. considered it, knowing all to well what Ben  
and Nick's reactions would be, but then he shook his head. "It's all  
right, Ben's ex lives in Melbourne, and she's said they can stay  
there tonight"

"Ok. Well, I'm off then. I'll be back first thing, and you'll call  
if – "

"Of course. Don't worry Pat, she's fine. I just need to stay with  
her tonight" P.J. said, glancing over at Pat, before his gaze was  
drawn back to the woman he loved.

"I know you do. " Pat said softly. "Ok then, I'll, ah, I'll be off  
then."

"Night Pat, " P.J. said.

"Night" Pat said, and with another quick kiss for his daughter, he  
left P.J. and Maggie alone.

34

"Mr. Doyle? Are you all right?" Carol said, having watched Pat come  
out of Maggie's room and shut the door gently. He'd stood there for  
a while, before finally running a tired hand over his face.

"Hm? Oh, ah, Carol isn't it? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just all catching  
up with me, and I guess I'm pretty tired too. Listen, you know what  
happened, can you tell me how my daughter ended up in that bed?"

"I – well, I'm sorry Mr Doyle – "

"Pat" Pat smiled.

"Pat then, but I can't. You'll have to ask one of them, it's not my  
place to say." Carol said apologetically, restricted by rules.

"Carol, look around you. Who am I going to ask? Nick and the other  
one have gone home, P.J. won't leave Maggie's side and he's half  
asleep as it is, - you're all I have. Please? I won't tell anyone,  
but I just have to know. She's my baby, Carol. I won't sleep tonight  
as it is, but I might feel a bit better if I know how it all  
happened."

Carol sighed as Lucy Walters strolled slowly down the  
corridor. "Look, my shift is almost over anyway. Go downstairs to  
the cafeteria. Give me ten minutes to get Lucy up to speed and then  
I'll meet you down there" she said, with a small smile. She could  
understand what Pat Doyle was saying, after all, if it had been Tim  
in there, lying in that bed…………………

OOO

Inside Maggie's room, both Maggie and P.J. were sound asleep, Maggie  
in the bed, and P.J. perched on the chair beside her, uncomfortable,  
but unwilling to let go of her hand.

OOO

Across town, Nick Shultz once again cursed his size as he fell off  
the couch for the eighth time (yes, he WAS counting). Rubbing his  
back, he delved under the blankets to see what he'd landed on, only  
to come across his mobile phone. Dialling, he smiled as he heard the  
voice at the other end.

"Hey you!"

"Hi" Zoe grinned, happy to hear Nick's voice.

"Didn't wake you did I?"

"You know you didn't, Nicholas. Your son is doing cartwheels again.  
I'm really looking forward to this one being born so as I can get a  
good night's sleep afterwards." She grinned, waiting.

"But everyone says that that's when you get even less sleep,  
because – "

"Your responsibility Schultz. You got me this way, you can deal with  
it!"

"Don't think I can't hear the grin in your voice!" Nick said after a  
pause. "You – you are joking, aren't you?"

"It's SO easy!" Zoe sighed dramatically. "You might at least put  
some effort into it!"

"Not after the day I've had!" Nick said tiredly, and Zoe heard him  
sigh.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry" she said, all traces of teasing gone. "How  
is Maggie?"

"She's going to be fine. She's a bit battered and bruised, and she  
didn't seem to want to wake up for a while, but she appears to be  
sleeping by herself now, and should be back with us tomorrow. P.J.'s  
with her now, and Pat's checked in on her. "

"Pat? Pat Doyle? How did that go? I shouldn't imagine he'd be too  
pleased to see P.J. with Maggie like that." Zoe said softly.

"He wasn't, but nothing was going to move P.J. and Pat had to put up  
with it. I think it's ok, but until I hear Maggie say it, I'm not a  
hundred percent sure. All I know is that Pat knows P.J. is in love  
with his daughter." He said, yawning.

Zoe smiled at the sound, imagining how he looked. "Nicky, listen to  
me. Where are you?" she asked, knowing he'd be safe wherever he was.

"I'm on a tiny couch at Ben's ex's. Rachel brought the kids down to  
see their Dad, and they invited me to stay. I'm sorry I couldn't  
come back, Zo, but I'm absolutely shattered."

"It's all right, sweetheart. I understand. And this one, " she said,  
reaching down and stroking her huge stomach, "isn't going to show up  
for a day or two longer. Anyway, I want you to look around and grab  
as many cushions as you can, and make up a bed on the floor. You  
know you never fit on couches, and always feel like hell the day  
after. Go on – that's it" she said as she heard him moving around  
the room. "Now, lie down and get warm, and go to sleep. I love you  
Nick, I love you very, very much." She said softly, knowing that he  
was almost asleep.

"Love you too Zo," Nick mumbled, "Night baby"

"Night Daddy, " Zoe told him on behalf of her stomach, as she heard  
the phone close off. "Love you too Nick"

OOO

"So from what Ben told me, the lady in the car behind them had a  
heart attack, fell onto the accelerator and into the back of Ben and  
Maggie, who were then shunted into oncoming traffic. No-one's fault  
really," Carol told Pat as they sat nursing a mug of coffee each.

"And P.J.? When did he arrive?

"I think Ben phoned him after he was looked at in the Emergency  
room, and P.J. and Nick got here as soon as they could. That boy  
loves her, Pat. He really does love her. You have to admit that"  
Carol said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Pat said tiredly. "Anyone with half a  
brain can see that. He loves my baby very, very much. What I need to  
know is how she feels about him. Carol, they can't be together and  
stay in the job. Not at the same station, and the nearest  
alternative station to Mount Thomas is St David's, and they're a  
bunch of idiots! One of them will have to move if they want to stay  
together, that or they break up and keep working where they are."

"Pat, that's not going to happen. Not now they know how they feel.  
What they have, it's too strong – "

"But we don't know that, Maggie might not – " he sighed as he felt  
Carol looking at him. "I know. She does, doesn't she? She loves that  
boy just as much as he loves her," he admitted to himself.

"Yes she does." Carol said gently. "Pat, you know she does. P.J.  
wouldn't be like this if she didn't. He wouldn't react this openly  
if she didn't love him too, you know it and I know it. He'd stay  
back, he'd still make sure she go the best, but he wouldn't be so  
open about the way he felt. I know I only met him today, but you can  
tell."

Pat swooshed the dregs of the coffee around in the bottom of his  
mug. "Thanks for that Carol. Look, I'm going to make a move, but  
I'll be back first thing in the morning. You'll call me if – "

"I'm off too, but I've given Lucy your number, and she'll call if  
she needs to, but she won't have to. Maggie's fine now. Just  
sleeping it all off, and she'll be up and about tomorrow, I promise  
you. " she said, reaching over to take Pat's hand, giving it a  
comforting squeeze. "Ok?"

Pat smiled. "Ok. Thank-you."

"You already said that. Look, I've got to go and ring a taxi now,  
but how about I walk you to the front entrance first?"

"I'll top that" Pat said, "How about I give you a lift home?"

"Really? It's not out of your way? "

"No idea where IT is, but I want to. As a thank-you for everything,"  
he said, smiling at her, suddenly noticing how spectacularly green  
her eyes were.

"Well, than-you! That would be lovely. I'll have to make it up to  
you somehow" she said, smiling right back at him.


	13. Chapter 13

35

It was about half past five in the morning when Maggie woke up. At  
first she was disorientated, her brown eyes flickering around the  
room as she tried to understand where she was. It was then that she  
felt someone holding her hand, and looking down, a gentle smile  
crept across her face.

He was here.

Whatever was going on, wherever she was, she would be safe because  
he was here.

P.J. was sleeping the sleep of the emotionally and physically  
exhausted. It felt like a whole lot more than two days ago that he  
had kissed Maggie goodbye in his bedroom, it felt more like a  
lifetime. A lifetime without her, without seeing her smile, and a  
lifetime without hearing her voice. He'd finally fallen asleep at  
around one that morning, shortly after Pat had left with Carol.  
Sometime during the night, Lucy, Carol's replacement had come in and  
draped a blanket around P.J.'s shoulders, placing a small pillow  
under his head. He hadn't stirred at either touch, safe in the  
knowledge that Maggie was now just asleep, despite the sedative  
they'd given her. She wasn't so much unconscious anymore, just  
asleep. And In P.J.'s tired mind, there was a difference – one was  
involuntary, one through choice.

Maggie's smile stayed in place as she looked round again, this time  
taking in what she was seeing. It was obviously a hospital room, and  
this was obviously a hospital bed she was in. And it all slowly  
started coming back to her.

Ben had been driving, poking fun at her driving skills. It had been  
a good trip down, apart from the comments about her relationship  
with P.J., a good trip until they'd stopped at that junction, and  
been rammed into the oncoming traffic. She could distinctly remember  
the squeal of the tyres as the car tried to stop, but the driver  
hadn't been able to, and Maggie would never forget the look of  
abject fear as the oncoming car smashed into them.

It had then gone into slow motion, as pain by pain, Maggie's body  
was crushed in the wreckage. Her arm, she remembered as she lifted  
it and saw the cast, her arm had been trapped between the door and  
the seat, and her whole body felt as if it had been trampled. The  
release of unconsciousness was almost a relief, she remembered, and  
the next thing that she faced was waking up in the hospital bed with  
P.J. here beside her.

She must have moved, or made a sound, or something, because P.J. was  
instantly awake, his blue eyes filled with panic for a second,  
before he realised she was staring right back at him. It was then  
that he smiled. More than smiled, it was as if his soul relaxed. As  
if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and all was  
right with the world.

"Mags" He breathed softly, reaching up a slightly shaking hand to  
smooth away a strand of golden hair. "Hey you"

"P – " she croaked, and he stood, reaching over for the water.

"Just a sip, sweetheart" he told her. "You need to take it easy for  
a while."

"P.J. You're here" she whispered, her fingers tightening around his.

"Always. I love you Maggie. Never forget that. I love you." He told  
her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. Reaching down, he rested his  
forehead against hers for a moment, before placing a gentle kiss on  
her brow. "I should get Lucy, your nurse. "

"Not yet," she croaked, sipping at the glass of water he held up for  
her, "Just let me say – I love you too P.J."

And the door creaked open, as Lucy did her early morning rounds,  
smiling delightedly at the sight she found before her.

"Hello there! How long have you been awake Miss Doyle?" she asked,  
moving over to the bed and checking Maggie's blood pressure and  
tweaking this and that as P.J. watched.

"Only a few minutes" Maggie croaked. "Got a bit of a headache, but  
I'm ok"

"And how are you Mr. Hasham?"

"I'm fine, but – "

"She's fine sir. Everything's looking good so far, and I'd say she's  
going to be absolutely fine. You, however, look exhausted. Carol  
told me you hadn't left her side since you got here. Listen, now you  
know she's going to be fine, why don't you – "

"I'm not going anywhere until I can take Mags home. " P.J. told her,  
swaying on his feet as exhaustion once again took hold. Watching  
him, and seeing the untouched cotbed behind him, Maggie smiled as  
she made her decision. Moving very slowly and carefully, she began  
to inch over to the far side of the bed.

"P.J." she said, patting the covers with her good hand. "Come here"

And so he did. It was a bit of a squeeze, but despite her  
objections, Lucy found a way to help. The guardrails of the bed now  
helped to stop them falling out of the bed, as they slept. P.J had  
wrapped himself around the woman he loved, holding her against his  
chest so that she swore she could hear his heartbeat. And Maggie lay  
curled across his chest, her cast resting on top of the blanket,  
their legs intertwined in the spare blankets that Lucy had found for  
them.

And that was how Carol found them when she came on duty the next  
morning, checking first on her favourite patient and the man who  
loved her so much.

36

Carol smiled at the sight before her, knowing that it was against  
the rules, but, to be quite honest, she didn't care. Maggie needed  
him, needed him to be there for her, and if that was how they chose  
to do it, then that was how it would be. Of course, should the  
delightful Doctor Keneally ever deign to make another appearance,  
she would be in there like a shot, heaving P.J. off the bed and into  
a more respectable' position. It had taken a lot of smooth talking  
not to have P.J., Ben and Nick banned from the hospital after their  
previous encounter, and Keneally had told Tim in no uncertain terms  
that Maggie Doyle and those dreadful little people were his  
responsibility and his alone. And hadn't Tim done well, she beamed  
to herself. Under his care, Maggie was now doing very well, as was  
the previously devastated P.J Hasham.

Checkup completed, Carol stood for a while, a smile washing across  
her face. This was going to be a good ending. She could just feel  
it. Maggie would be fine, as would P.J. and they would make the  
perfect couple. She had no doubt in what she had told Pat, Maggie  
was as much in love with P.J. as P.J. was with her. She jumped  
slightly as Maggie wriggled in her sleep, smiling as P.J.  
instinctively tightened his arms around her as she settled again,  
gently kissing her even while asleep. It was possibly this gesture  
that finally woke Maggie, whatever it was Carol found herself  
smiling into a pair of tired brown eyes.

"Hey," Maggie said quietly.

"Hello yourself," Carol said equally quietly, unwilling to disturb  
P.J. who still dozed. "How are you feeling? I'm Carol by the way"

"I'm ok. Feel like I've been run over by a very large steamroller,  
but I'll be ok." She said, her eyes flickering to the man who slept  
in the bed next to her.

"He's been so worried about you. You're a lucky lady to have someone  
who loves you that much" Carol said, watching as Maggie smiled  
softly.

"I know. And I love him too. All I have to do is tell him that when  
we're both awake enough to hear it!"

"And now's not a good time?" mumbled P.J. having begun to wake up.  
He opened his eyes, and leaned down and rubbed noses with her giving  
her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you Doyley. Love you to the moon and  
back, and then some." He grinned, his heart aching with delight as  
he saw that same love reflected right back to him.

"Love you too, P.J. I love you so much. It's going to be – "

She jumped slightly as the door opened her face paling as she saw  
Pat Doyle standing there.

"Dad! Ah, this isn't – " she stuttered, now fully awake and alert.  
It was all very well she and P.J. knowing how they felt about one  
another, but other people knowing? And her FATHER knowing? He was  
the one person that Maggie just knew would be the most furious about  
it all. He would be devastated – she'd been his Golden Girl, the  
last hope, the Doyle destined to get to The Top.

"I know exactly what it looks like, and I probably know exactly what  
it is as well." Pat said with a resigned look. "but like I told you  
last night Hasham, I want to hear it from my daughter."

P.J. lay his head back against the pillows. He was comfortable  
there, it was where he should be, but the sooner this was sorted  
out, the sooner he could reclaim his place without anyone  
interfering. With a sigh, he gently sat up, smiling down at Maggie  
as she moved out of his way.

"I'll be back in a little while, Mags. I promise." he told her,  
getting out of the bed and shoving his feet into his shoes. Feeling  
a little chilly now her human blanket had gone, Maggie snuggled down  
into the blankets. P.J reached over and made sure she was covered,  
before leaning down next to her ear. "I love you. Whatever,  
wherever, I love you Mags." He told her with a grin, dropping a  
gentle kiss on her nose.

"P.J.! " she whispered fiercely, what on earth was he doing kissing  
her like that, especially with Pat in the room? He'd give them away  
for sure if he kept that up, it was going to be hard enough  
explaining what they had been doing in the same bed, but for P.J. to  
kiss her like that? In front of her Dad?

Carol held the door open for P.J. and Pat watched it shut, before  
turning to face Maggie. He came over to the bed, unsure of what to  
do first. Pure joy was running through his veins at the sight of his  
daughter awake and alert, but as the same time, he was hoping  
against hope that she would prove him wrong and say that she and P.J  
were just friends.

It wasn't that he didn't want his daughter to be happy, more that he  
wanted her to find someone who wouldn't hold her back, and P.J.  
Hasham would do just that. Hasham was a good bloke, and a good  
detective, but wasn't the right person for Maggie. At least not the  
right person for her in Mount Thomas. Or rather in the job – oh  
hell, now he was going round in circles. Put simply – it was either  
Hasham or the job.

"Sweetheart – "

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm a bit sore, but I'm fine." Maggie said, getting  
the easy bit out of the way. She'd seen the look on Pat's face as he  
stood there, and being his daughter, she had a fair idea of exactly  
what he was thinking. She took a deep breath. "You want to know  
about me and P.J. don't you?" she said, taking the bull by the horns.

"Sweetheart, I – "

"Dad, he's my best friend. He cares about me, and he was worried  
about me, which is why he was holding me like that." Maggie said.

"So you're just friends?" Pat said, suddenly hopeful.

"Of course we're just friends. Why? What were you thinking?" Maggie  
said triumphantly. They'd got away with it, had fooled perhaps one  
of the biggest obstacles that they would ever have if it were to get  
out that she and P.J. were so completely and desperately 100 in  
love. "What, that we're together? Dad, don't be daft. Peej was just  
worried about me, that's all" she told Pat with a smile.

"Nothing more. Not in love with him or anything?"

"Me? In love with P.J. Hasham? You've got to be joking! He's a good  
bloke, but Dad, come on, apart from anything, that's against the  
regulations" she said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice as  
she lied. "No, P.J. is just my best friend, that's all."

And Pat smiled. Perhaps things weren't quite so bad after all.

37

P.J. sat in the chair in the corridor, massaging the tired muscles  
in his neck. His elbows rested on his knees, and his long fingers  
were failing miserably in easing the stiffness. Hearing the lift  
ping, he glanced over, and smiled as the door opened and the Stewart  
family arrived.

"P.J.!" Josh yelled, causing startled looks from several passing  
patients and a stern look from the Head Nurse. Rachel leaned down,  
trying to quiet her son, but Josh was having none of it. Running  
over, he leapt onto the seats, climbing up onto P.J.'s back.

"Hey there matey!" P.J. said, standing up and giving him a  
piggyback, tired muscles and all. "How's things?"

"Daddy says that Maggie's sick" Josh said in his ear. "And Emma's  
all sad cos she wants Maggie to get well so she can marry Daddy"

"Josh!" Ben spluttered, glaring over at his son.

"Well you told me to always tell the truth, so that's what I'm  
doing." Josh said innocently.

"I know I did, but – "

"So what's wrong? P.J., I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I told  
the truth like Daddy said." Josh said, holding on tight to P.J., his  
grip tightening as Ben came to get him down. "No, Daddy, I want to  
stay here!"

"It's ok mate, " P.J. told Ben. "And you did the right thing Josh.  
You should always tell the truth. Listen, " P.J, twisted round so  
that he could see Josh. "mate, would you mind getting down for a  
second?" Josh resisted for a moment, before P.J.'s blue eyes smiled  
at him, and Josh slid down and he scampered over to his Mum, Maddy  
and Emma.

Ben was standing next to P.J., and as Josh left, they both sat down.

"Rach? Could you take Josh and Maddy to get some stuff from the  
shop, or something? P.J. and I need to talk to Emma." Ben asked,  
smiling over at his family as Rachel nodded and led them away.

"You come and sit here, " Ben told his daughter as she reluctantly  
sat in between them. "Now, Em, we talked about this last night. You  
know I care about Maggie, she's my friend, but I don't love her like  
P.J. does. " Emma glanced at P.J., stony faced as he tried to smile  
at her.

"But Daddy, "

"Em, no."

Glaring at Ben, Emma turned back to P.J. with a sigh. "Do you love  
her?"

And even Emma's heart melted a little bit as she saw the look on  
P.J.'s face. "Emma, I love her more than anything in the whole wide  
world. I love her to the moon and back – and then some."

"And you think she's a princess?"

"Most definitely. She's the most beautiful princess, and she  
deserves all of the things a princess should have, and I'll do my  
very best to make sure she gets them."

"And you want to marry her and live in a big house and have lots of  
children so I can come and babysit and see Maggie and we can all  
play together?" Emma demanded, beginning to accept the possibility  
that P.J. might be the prince.

"Emma!"

"It's all right mate," P.J. told him. "Emma, listen. I think I fell in love with Maggie the first time I saw her, I just didn't know it.  
Over the years, we became best friends, and I loved her more and more each day. And now, now she knows how I feel, and I know how she feels, well now I feel like I've found the end of the rainbow. I  
don't know what the future holds, all I know is that I want to be a part of her future, and I want her to be a part of mine. We haven't talked about getting married yet, but to be honest, sweetheart, I  
can't ever see myself marrying anyone else." He smiled.

"Well, perhaps you ought to talk to my daughter before you go saying  
things like that, Hasham, " Pat said from the door of Maggie's  
room, " Because I'm not entirely sure she feels the same way."

"You leave him alone!" Emma demanded of the strange man that had  
come out of Maggie's room and was spoiling the new dream that P.J.  
had just created. "If Maggie isn't going to marry my daddy, then  
she's going to marry P.J. cos he loves her, so there!" she yelled at  
Pat, before storming into Maggie's room and slamming the door behind  
her.


	14. Chapter 14

38

Maggie jumped as the door to her room slammed and a very cross  
little girl came in and sat on her bed.

"Emma! Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"That mean man out there, the one that just came out of your room?  
He says that you don't love P.J., but you do, don't you? Daddy says  
that P.J. loves you and that you love him, and that man was saying  
you didn't, and that P.J. was silly to want to marry you!" Emma  
huffed, crawling onto the bed and wrapping Maggie's good arm around  
her. "It's not fair. If you're not going to marry daddy, then you  
should marry P.J., cos he loves you lots, but that silly man out  
there is saying you don't love him – and you do, don't you Maggie?"

And Maggie reached over and hugged Emma as best she could with one  
arm.

"Of course I love P.J., sweetheart. That man just made a mistake. A  
big one." Maggie said, and something in her voice made Emma sit up.

"Maggie? Are you all right? Who is that man?"

"That's MY daddy, Em. And he's usually a nice man, but he does like  
people to follow the rules – and the rules say that I'm not allowed  
to fall in love with another policeman in the same station. "

"But you did, cos you love P.J." Emma said, stating the  
obvious. "And you want to marry him."

"Well yes I do, " Maggie said without thinking, working on pure  
emotion by now. How dare he? How dare my father play me like that?  
He'd known that P.J. and I were in love, and still he'd worked it so  
that I denied it. I bet he thinks we'll break up, and I bet – hang  
on………………………..

"Em, what was that about getting married?"

"Nothing!" Emma grinned, dancing over to the door and opening  
it. "Hey, Maggie's Dad?"

Pat turned, only to see the same young lady that had shouted at him  
minutes ago. "You're wrong. Maggie does love P.J. and she DOES want  
to marry him, so there!"

There was silence, then – "Emma Louise Stewart, you get yourself  
over here RIGHT NOW!" Ben hissed.

P.J. stood staring at Emma, trying to figure out what the hell had  
just happened. How on earth – what the - were they engaged? Had he  
asked her to marry him – and had she said YES? Wasting no more  
time, he strode into Maggie's room.

"Mags? What – you - you want to marry me?" he said, moving over to  
the bed, barely noticing that Pat, Ben and Nick had followed him  
into the room.

"Emma said YOU wanted to marry ME!" she whispered, her brown eyes  
never leaving his. "Do you?"

"More than anything. Mags, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. " He drew a  
shuddery breath, and then got down on one knee, only to come face to  
face with the side of the bed.

Standing, he grinned and raised one knee onto the bed. "Still  
counts. Ok. Mags, you are the only woman I've ever truly felt this  
way about, the only woman who makes me smile by just being there.  
You're all I'll ever want, and all I'll ever need. You make me so  
happy I don't know what to do with myself, and I never want to lose  
that. I love you Maggie Doyle, and – well, will you marry me?"

With a little glance at an ecstatically happily bouncing Emma,  
Maggie finally found her voice. "Yes" she whispered, "P.J., yes"

"WOO HOO!" yelled Emma, "See!" she spun around and glared at  
Pat. "They DO love each other and they will have the fairytale  
wedding, so there!"

"Emma!" Ben groaned, scooping her up under one arm, "We are out of  
here. Guys, congratulations, and we'll see you later" he said,  
dragging a protesting Emma out of the room.

"Nice one you two, " Nick said, reaching over to shake their hands  
and dropping a congratulatory kiss on Maggie's cheek. "Come on Pat,  
let's go," he said, trying to give the newly engaged couple some  
time alone.

"No, Nick, I want to talk to him. P.J., do you mind? Just for a  
moment, I love you, but I need to talk to Dad. Nick, take him  
downstairs for a drink or something – hey, maybe you could go ring  
shopping?" she said, wiggling her empty ring finger at P.J.

"Mags," he said, running a hand down her arm, before glancing over  
at Pat.

"It's ok. I'll still be here when you come back – and I'll still be  
wanting to get married to you. I love you P.J. Hasham, and nothing  
will ever change that, nothing has so far, has it?"

"But – "

"Well, has it?"

"No, but – "

"So kiss me – " he did, "Mm, ah, ok, so kiss me again, and go" she  
grinned, sighing happily as he drew the kiss out this time, making  
sure that she would remember him for the short while they'd be apart.

"I love you Mags" P.J. said, moving over to the door and glancing at  
Pat.

"Love you too. Now go!" she grinned. "I'll be fine"

"Listen to the boss, Patrick. You heard her" Nick grinned, pulling  
him out of the door, but not without his own warning glance at Pat.  
If he hurt her in anyway, he'd not only have to deal with a very  
angry P.J. Hasham, but with 6"4 of very irate not so jolly green  
giant!

39

"So." Pat said, watching the door close after P.J.

"So." Maggie agreed, carefully moving into a more comfortable  
position, plumping the pillows behind her.

"You and P.J." Pat said, staring at the floor, coming to the  
realisation that he either accept them as a couple, or create one  
hell of a family rift.

"I love him Dad"

Pat sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Really I am" he said, finally  
looking up at her, "I just – well, I just wanted to protect you."

"Dad, I'm a big girl now! I can look after myself. I don't need  
protecting, not from you or from P.J. Dad, look, I know you love me,  
and I know you were only looking out for me, but you played me. You  
made me deny that I loved P.J., and - "

"And I'm sorry. I just wanted the best for you Maggie, that's all  
I've ever wanted, you know that!" Pat said, coming over to sit in  
the chair beside the bed.

"And that's P.J. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and  
I love him. Dad, I don't know what's going to happen, I really have  
no idea what we'll do, but I do know that I need him. I want to take  
that chance. I want to see what happens. Dad, this - " she waved  
round the room, " this may not have been life threatening, but it is  
life changing. I don't want to go back to how we were, not now, and  
I don't want to give him up. I'm marrying P.J. Dad. I'm in love with  
him and I'm going to marry him."

"You are, aren't you sweetheart. " Pat said slowly, seeing the  
determination in his daughter's eyes.

Maggie nodded.

"Despite one of you having to transfer"

"If we have to." She said softly, "but we'll face that one when we  
have to. Dad, please, tell me you understand, "

"Oh, I understand Maggie, I understand that you two have to do this,  
I'm just not sure how it'll end up."

"Neither are we Pat, " P.J. said from the doorway "But Mags is  
right. We're taking this chance, and grabbing hold with both hands."  
He told Pat, coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking  
Maggie's hand in his, smiling at her before continuing.

"Mags, you and me, we're a team. We get results and have the top  
solve rate in the station. The Boss knows that, and he's got the  
stats to prove it. He, ah, he also knows that I'm in love with  
you. " he smiled softly. "It was pretty damn obvious how I felt when  
I got the news about all of this."

"The Boss knows!" Maggie said. "P.J.! – "

Pat stood back, leaning against the wall in the shadow of the door,  
watching P.J. and Maggie, really seeing them this time. Watching as  
P.J. hugged Maggie to him, kissing her forehead gently. It was true,  
he thought. They were in love, and there was nothing he could do,  
even if he wanted to, to fix things. He smiled softly, finally  
accepting the choice his daughter had made.

"The Boss is happy for us, Mags. At least I'm pretty sure he is. He  
told me to look after you and bring you home. He told me to make  
sure you were ok. He also said that he had a pretty good idea how  
you felt about me" P.J. grinned. "Maybe he's not as - " P.J.  
struggled for the right word, and couldn't find one. "Well not as  
much in the dark as we thought."

"Suddenly I'm not looking forward to going home quite as much. He's  
going to hate it that we've hidden this from him," Maggie said  
softly. "Dad, no offence, but Tom's always been a sort of father  
figure for us at the station, well, for me and Dash at least – " she  
said, swatting P.J. as his eyebrows shot into the air at her comment.

"He'll be fine Maggie. He cares about you and wants the best for  
you – and you have to admit I'm the best" P.J. grinned.

"You don't know that yet, Margaret, " Nick said from the  
doorway, "Wait until you've sampled the goods – oh, hello Sergeant  
Doyle, you're ah, still here then" Nick stammered as Pat stuck his  
head around the door at Nick's words.

"Certainly am, young man. Certainly am" Pat said, staring up at  
Nick, and giving Nick the distinct impression that Nick was only six  
inches tall. "And I was just wondering what you quite meant by that  
comment?"

"Er, am I interrupting?" Tim said, his mother smiling as she stood  
behind him – and Nick's face was a picture of relief at the  
interruption. "Maggie, I've come to tell you that you can go home if  
you want. Your scans are all clear, and the results of your tests  
are fine. Mum'll – ah, I mean, Sister Wilson can sort it all out for  
you, but you can go as soon as you're ready – and I take it from  
that smile that you're ready to go!"

"No offence Tim, but I can't wait to get out of here. Shut up you, "  
she swatted P.J. again. "I know what I just said, but you know what  
I meant. Anyway, P.J., did you bring me some clothes? Can you drive  
me home? Dad, are you coming back with us? P.J. – "

"Hey! Slow down Maggie!" grinned Carol, "There's one or two things  
that need sorting. First, will you have someone to stay with you at  
home in case you need help?" she asked, having already ticked off  
the question on her sheet.

"Dash'll be there, won't she Peej?" Maggie said, her brown eyes  
smiling up at him.

Momentarily stumped, P.J. stared right back at her.

"P.J., don't stand there looking like a stunned goldfish. I'll move  
into the Watch House, and Maggie can move in with you. Dash'll be  
fine about it. " Ben grinned, shoving Nick into the room so that he  
could join the conversation. Ben grinned as Nick steered clear of  
Pat, moving over to the far side of the bed, and not quite catching  
Maggie's Dad's eye. Pat wasn't going to forget that one in a while!

"That is if Maggie wants to" Maggie said eyeing Ben and Nick who  
eyed her right back. "Ok, ok, so I want to. " she blushed  
slightly. "Anyway, shove off you lot, so that I can get this all  
sorted and go home!"

40

"So Young Freddy definitely ate his breakfast, had his cuddle and  
then went out for his exercise" Dash McKinley said into the phone,  
making a face at Adam as she did so. "Pardon? Yes, of course Mrs  
Earl, I'm writing all of this down on an incident form, and someone  
will be out to visit you as soon as possible. Who? Well, I'm afraid  
that I'm right in the middle of something at the moment, " she said,  
frantically shuffling papers noisily, " Er, pardon? Oh, yes, yes he  
is. And I'm sure Constable Cooper would LOVE to come and see you  
just as soon as he can!" and she grinned as Adam glared at  
her. "Thank-you and goodbye Mrs Earl. Yes, I'm sure Young Cooper  
will find Young Freddy" Dash spluttered, before hanging up and  
almost falling off her chair with laughter.

"You've got a fan there, Adam, Mrs Earl likes you! She asked for  
you, that lovely young man with the lovely eyes and the impeccable  
manners'" Dash said in a sing-song voice. "And I'm so upset that I  
can't go, but we're so short staffed that – " she spun round as the  
door opened.

"Not anymore " Adam grinned as Nick strode in, holding the door open  
for Maggie, P.J. and then letting it begin to swing shut as Ben came  
in.

"Lovely Shultz, " Ben grinned, "Just lovely. I'm still going to  
suggest it. I still think that Benjamin is a perfect name for your  
first born – Benjamina if it's a girl. You know you want to! And you  
know Zoe will love it"

"I think it's a really good idea" piped up a small voice, and Dash  
peered down and grinned at Emma. "But Emma is a much prettier name.  
Come on then Nick, you said I could go and see Zoe when we got back –  
and we're back!" she said pulling at Nick's hand as Nick groaned.

"What is this? I'm being attacked by Stewarts all over the place!  
Remind me again, HOW long are you here young Emma?" he said,  
squatting down next to her, before scooping her up in a piggyback  
and leading her out of the station, as Ben followed laughing.

Standing behind them, Maggie was grinning happily. They really were  
nuts, this lot, but she wouldn't trade them in for anything.  
Glancing over at P.J., her smile brightened. They had decided that  
they would start as they meant to go on at the Station, and that  
meant acting as coppers, and not as an engaged couple. So, however  
much she wanted to move over to him, and to feel his arms around  
her, to feel his warm body moulded against hers, she wouldn't. They  
couldn't. Shaking off the small icy niggle of worry, Maggie forced  
herself to smile again, something that wasn't hard when she caught  
sight of Dash.

"Maggie!" Dash yelped, coming around the counter and going to  
smother Maggie in a hug, stopping as P.J. moved slightly, moving to  
protect the woman he loved so much from Hurricane McKinley. "How are  
you?" she asked, hugging her gently, smiling at P.J. over Maggie's  
shoulder as she saw him relax again. It was only a miniscule  
movement, and one would have to be a damn fine copper to pick up  
P.J.'s reaction, but a damn fine copper was exactly what Dash  
McKinley was.

"Good, good, still a bit tired and I've got an impressive collection  
of bruises, but I'm fine." Maggie said with a smile.

"So you're home? They let you out? Ok, Adam, obviously they let her  
out" she said, turning and sticking her tongue out at Adam, who  
shrugged his shoulders innocently as if to say What?'

"And don't give me that look, Adam Cooper, I know exactly what you  
were doing, I can see your reflection in P.J.'s office window, you  
idiot." She said, turning back to Maggie. "What I meant was – do you  
have to go back, or are you out for good?"

"I'm out for good, Dash. I've got to take it easy for the rest of  
the week, and I need someone with me to keep an eye on me, but yes,  
I'm out, and I'm home." Maggie said.

"Well that all works out perfectly then, cos I'll be around to make  
sure you don't fall off your perch, and when I'm working, you can –  
well, I'm sure P.J. here won't mind staying with you when I'm not  
there." Dash said, sorting everyone out in her usual super efficient  
manner.

P.J. glanced at Maggie with a small smile. This was going to be  
interesting.

"Maggie!" Tom Croydon's voice boomed across the office. "Doyle, I'm  
sorry I didn't come out sooner, I've had Mrs Earl on the phone,  
wondering where that lovely young Cooper boy was' And then I come  
out here, and lo and behold, I find that lovely young Cooper boy'  
is still here. She wants to see you Cooper, so get going!" and he  
grinned as Adam's face fell. "Oh, and take McKinley with you as back  
up. I got the feeling that that cat hadn't taken a holiday of his  
own accord. Reckon you've won a heart there, my boy!"

"WHAT?" Dash groaned, before catching Tom's eye. "Yes Boss" she  
sulked, grabbing her jacket and glaring at Adam, who was acting the  
gentleman, holding the hatch open for her with a flourish. "You'll  
keep Adam. Honestly, it's you she wants, I don't see why – "

"Just go, you two!" Tom said with an exasperated sigh. "And as for  
you two," he turned to the other couple in his team, "My office now."

Shutting the door, and coming to sit behind the desk, Tom rubbed at  
the bridge of his nose. "It's like watching a replay of you two with  
Cooper and McKinley. I'm never going to live this down. Word'll get  
round, you know, I'll be the Boss of the Love Boat, or something  
like that." He sighed, before straightening up, catching them  
smiling at each other.

"You two. It's real, isn't it?"

"As real as it gets Boss," P.J. told him, reaching over and giving  
Maggie's hand a quick squeeze. "We're getting married Tom. We know  
what that means, and what a headache it'll be, but - I love her  
Tom, and I'm not going to deny it anymore."

"Maggie?" Tom said, shifting his gaze to her, knowing the answer.

"Boss, I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but yes, I do  
love him." She sighed. "Tom, I – we, we haven't been lying to you or  
anything, I mean this all only happened very recently, but well, I  
suppose we've felt like this for a long time. We just never admitted  
it until now."

"Doyle, it's ok. I'm not upset or anything. To be honest, I'm  
surprised you two held out for as long as you did, I would have  
thought you would have got together months ago!" and he grinned at  
the stunned expressions on their faces.

"Surprised you there, didn't I? Honestly, what, do you lot think I'm  
blind or something? If you know someone well, which I do with both  
of you, then you can see the sparks – and any more sparks and this  
place would have been an inferno. Ok, so what's next. The Powers  
That Be, I suppose. I don't want to lose either of you, and I'm  
going to have to do some very fancy footwork to do that. Maggie,  
where are you staying? At P.J.'s I suppose, " he said, answering his  
own question, "Ok, go and unpack, and I'll see what I can do this  
afternoon." He said, coming round the desk as Maggie and P.J. stood  
up, and gently hugging the woman he looked on as an almost  
daughter. "Welcome home Doyle, it's good to see you in one piece" he  
said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

41

"For goodness sake, put Maggie down and go to work! You know how narky the Boss gets when people are late, and you don't want to do anything to upset him, now do you?" Dash said, watching as P.J. leant in for one last kiss (one of several 'last kisses' that had been going on for the last five minutes).

P.J. sighed, resting his forehead against Maggie's, their arms entwined around each other. "You'll – "

"Call you every ten minutes to update you, send you e-mail reports and fax you every other ten minutes" Dash deadpanned, grinning as she received a glare from the Detective in front of her – a glare that broke after two seconds as P.J. had the grace to own up.

"I guess I might be a bit over protective,"

"A bit?"

"Ok, a lot. Can't help it though, I mean, I am entrusting the love of my life into the hands of Mt Thomas' own – "

"Mt Thomas' own what?" asked Dash, arms folded across her chest and just about holding her grin at bay.

"Florence Nightingale, of course! " P.J. saved, before grinning. "Ok, ok, I get the hint."

"And do I get a say in this?" Maggie said, gazing up at him, still tightly wrapped in his arms. "Er, hello? Anyone remember me? Doyle?"

"Oh, I remember you, Doyley," P.J. grinned, lowering his head for another kiss – a kiss that was over far faster than he had wanted.

"Good." Maggie said firmly, pulling out of his arms, but staying close to him. "I'll be fine. P-e-r-f-e-c-t-l-y fine. You heard Tim yesterday, and we've got the number of a whole batch full of doctors, and I've got the number of everyone at the station, mobile AND home. And I've got Dash here, so I will be fine. Repeat after me, I –

"I" P.J. grinned, drawing her back into his arms.

"Will"

"Will" P.J. murmured, placing a butterfly kiss on Maggie's nose, almost breaking her train of thought as he placed butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Maggie!" Dash yelled, bringing her back to the present.

Breaking apart from a delicious kiss, Maggie forced herself to concentrate. "Ok, look, P.J. I'll be fine. You know that, and I know that. Dash and I will take it easy, catch up on everything, and we'll be fine."

"It's the catching up I'm worried about" P.J. teased, glancing over at Dash, before kissing Maggie again. "But ok, I'll go. Love you and see you later" he said, grabbing his jacket and moving over to the front door, Maggie and Dash following behind. With a wicked grin, and a hand on the door handle, P.J. turned and kissed Maggie once more, a kiss that took her breath away, full of promise, passion and pure unadulterated love.

OOO

"So, how is she?" Tom asked, having invited P.J. into his office.

"She's fine, Boss. She slept almost all of last night, and only took two painkillers at about three this morning. I called Tim this morning, and he said that was fine, in fact it was better than he had expected, but you know our Mags, she never likes to look weak in front of anyone, not even me. So, I called him again, on the way here, and he said it really was fine, that Mags was a sensible woman, and he'd talked to her before she left – which I didn't know about – and he'd told her to do what her body told her. So, she promised me she was ok, and that everything was good, and that I should go to work. So here I am," P.J. finished up, aware that he was rambling slightly.

"Sorry Tom, I just – well, I can't quite believe that she's home, ok-ish, and that we're getting married! It's a lot to take in all at once." He said, with an embarrassed but proud smile.

"I know it is, and not just for you. I spent last night trying to figure out how I can keep the two of you together and at the same station. I take it you'd like that?" Tom asked with a grin, a snort of laughter escaping as he saw P.J.'s blue eyes sparkle. "Ok, Ok. Then I may – MAY , mind you – have an idea."

42

P.J. was confused. Tom had come up with a plan, a plan that would allow them to work together in the same station – and get married? This ought to be interesting.

"Go on," he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, watching as Tom moved around and did likewise.

"Ok. So plan might have been too hasty a description, but, let's face it P.J. Maggie's a damn good copper – " P.J. beamed proudly, "and you're not so bad either" Tom finished with a grin.

"I'm going to let that one slide, seeing as you think you've got a way to keep me and Mags together." P.J. allowed. "But Tom, we ARE getting married, even if it means I have to swap with Joe at St David's. Mags should be the one to stay here, she deserves to be around – well the nearest thing to family she has out here, and I'm prepared to do that for her. So, what's this grand plan then?"

Tom looked slightly uncomfortable for a minute, then his words came rushing out.

"You and Maggie have the best solve rate here. You work well together. If you can do that when you're not together but – " Tom paused, this mushy stuff was pretty hard to say for a good old Aussie bloke like Tom Croydon. "Well, when you wanted to be together, then how much better will it be when you're married? I'll just have to make a few changes, let you work more with Shultz and Maggie can work with McKinley, or you could go on a trial basis as working together as a married couple, I'm not sure, but I want to try it out. I'm not losing one of my best because the powers that be say so."

"So your plan is to go to the bosses and - "

"Beg. Yep, that's it."

"Riiiiiight." P.J. drew the word out, knowing there really was no other way.

A knock at the door was a somewhat welcome interruption. A sheet of paper was enthusiastically waved, before Nick made a somewhat stumbling entrance, glaring over his shoulder.

"Its OK Deidre. I CAN remember what you told me! " and he came to stand beside P.J.'s chair. "Ok, we, " he gestured over his shoulder at the assembled motley crew of people behind him, " have written a letter for the powers to be, telling them how well our dynamic duo work together, and that they would have to be complete and utter morons to split them up in any way. Seriously though, P.J. you and Mags are amongst the best we have here, and relationship aside, you always get results. The fact that you were in love for so long, and never told each other AND got those results must speak for something. And after you're married, well, who's not to say that things won't get even better? I mean if the only thing they have is that you might be too concerned for each other to be able to do your jobs, well I'd say you were already there, and your jobs didn't suffer. So – ok, ok, Deidre, stop poking me in the ribs – "

"What the King of Rambling On here is trying to say is, we've all signed this letter and we want to send it to whoever needs to get it. And we were wondering if you wanted to put your name on it too Sir," Dash said, moving around Nick, and placing the letter on Tom's desk.

P.J. paused. This, this loyalty, friendship, this level of caring form them all was more than he would have ever dreamed. Sure, they were a close bunch, and he and Maggie – Mags!

"Dash! You're meant to be looking after Maggie! Where is she? Is she ok? " P.J.'s blue eyes flashed with worry.

"Oh ye of little faith" came the voice he loved most in the world, as Maggie stepped through the door having heard his last comment. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she linked her hand in his as Chris O'Reilly's red head also came into view. "I'm fine. I've been catching up with Chris while Dash came over here. I had a coffee, and then we took a very sedate stroll over here. You need to trust me, you great oaf!" she grinned up at him, the gentle to-ing and fro-ing of her thumb on the back of the hand taking any sting out of the comment.

"So two things. Where's the letter, because I want to sign it, and where's the groom to be because I need to hug him." Chris said, moving over and wrapping P.J. in a bearhug. "It's about time you two got your heads out of your – well, let's just say it's about time!"

Dash grinned as P.J. looked slightly uncomfortable. "Might want to give him some oxygen there, Chris. As fun as it is watching him turn as blue as his shirt, Maggie prefers him conscious"

Nick opened his mouth (it really was too good an opportunity) but the curiously matching glares from Maggie and Tom made him swallow his words for once.

"So" Dash said, having obviously missed something, but not about to ask what, "Boss, are you going to sign this, or what?" and she thrust the letter under Tom's nose.

With an equally elaborate flourish, Tom returned the gesture. "Only if you sign mine!"

The expression on Dash's face as she read Tom's letter was priceless – as was the one on Tom's when she shushed everyone out of the office so she and Tom could 'put their heads together to come up with the letter to beat all letters!'

Out in the squad room, the laughter had almost stopped, although Nick did keep harrumphing slightly at the thought of Tom and Dash bashing wills and trying to sort it all out. Perching on the edge of Maggie's desk, P.J. glanced down at her.

"It'll be ok," he said softly, reaching over to take her hand as she sat at her desk. "I love you Mags, and I won't let anyone stop us getting married"

A voice behind them made them all jump.

"What is it with this station? Every time I come in here, you're always sitting around chatting away. Doyle, is that you? Good too see you? All recovered I hope? Now, is Tom available? He called this morning and said he needed to talk about something, and I happened to be in the area." Inspector Falcon-Price stopped, sensing all eyes on him. "What? What is it? Doyle – you're usually the sensible one, what is it? Why are you all looking so worried?"

43

"Well?" Inspector Falcon–Price took a good long look around. Something was going on here. Something had happened, this lot were up to something. They were all together too cliquey in this station, too close to each other. Sure they worked well, in fact they had some of the highest solve rates in the state, but still…..

"So, Doyle." He said, coming over to stand beside Maggie's desk. "You're back then?"

"Ah, no sir, just visiting today. I'll be back in a couple of days though." She said, glaring at P.J. as he almost voiced his reaction to that. It was still too early to be back at work, in P.J.'s opinion, the more rest Maggie had the better. "I'm going mad at home. There's only so many day time soaps you can watch."

P.J.'s glare switched to Nick, as he had a hard time swallowing his laughter. "Well, I'm sorry mate, but Maggie? Daytime soaps? The two images just don't go together mate. And you're_ here_ all day, so – he stopped. "Ah – "

"Shultz, isn't it?" came the curious question from the Inspector. "What ARE you talking about?"

"Er, ah. Well, let's see. What I meant was – " and it was as if a lightbulb had suddenly gone off in Nick's mind. "What I was saying was, that Margaret here is usually the one who has to work with P.J., and so she'd be fully aware of how much work he has to do, and how snowed under he'd be getting, and so she would want to come back to work as soon as she was cleared to. So, knowing he was at work all day without her would make Doyle here all the more eager to get back to work to stop him from being – I'll be shutting up now." Nick said, thanking each and every god that there ever was for Tom Croydon's timing.

"Ok, people," Tom said, coming out of his office, Dash in tow. "We've – oh! Hello Inspector."

Still staring at Nick, Mark Falcon-Price stood, nodding over at Tom. "Sergeant."

Behind him, Maggie stood as well, surreptitiously moving over to P.J. "Listen Tom, I'll be off now, I'm going to go home and put my feet up while I still can. It's been good to see you all, maybe you can come over later? " Maggie asked, glancing around at her workmates, her eye catching P.J.'s for a second, but that was all they needed.

A muffled chorus of affirmation followed, as Falcon-Price looked on. There was most definitely something going on here. Looking over at P.J., he was suddenly aware of the paperwork that he had popped over for. "Hasham, listen, I need to have a word with Tom here, but first, - Oh, and Doyle, you might like to hear this as well. I have it on good authority – " he waved the papers at them – " that you two have officially recorded the highest solve rate for this corner of Victoria this year. Well, up until your accident, anyway. You two are being officially recognised as the top team for this area. How's that then?" he smiled. "Anyway, Tom, let's talk." And he led Tom back into his own office.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know what is it about that lot out there, Tom. They're much to friendly for the efficient running of a Police Station – and yet they tend to get some of the best solve rates in the state. I've always believed in discipline and not becoming too close to workmates – you know, friends are friends and work-mates stay at work, but your lot constantly turn that view on it's head. I mean, just look at Doyle and Hasham. They seem to know each other inside out, and still get the figures. " Mark Falcon –Price said, watching as Maggie made her way out of the station, pausing at the door as P.J. moved over to her.

"It's good to see Doyle back, as well. I've no doubt that everyone was a bit worried about her for a while, but she seems fit enough, and – " he stopped as he watched P.J.'s head dip and place a gentle kiss on Maggie's lips. She smiled up at him, reaching up to run a finger down his face. Even from the office it wasn't too hard to figure out what it was she said to him, and, seeing his smile, to work out what his return comment was. Shutting the door behind her, P.J. turned, as if to go back to his office – only to come face to face with the stony gaze of the Inspector inside Tom's office.

Freezing for a moment, P.J. was in the middle of a maelstrom of confusion as Falcon-Price turned away. Inside the office, Tom stood aside as he watched his Boss' reaction.

"I take it that was what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Sir, I – "

"How long?"

Tom took a breath.

"I said, how long has that been going on?" Falcon-Price demanded.

"Not long sir. But it's the real thing. They're in love sir, and they're getting married. The reason I wanted to talk to you was, well, I want to find a way to keep them both here." Tom said, laying it all on the line.

"You know the rules, Tom. It can't happen. If they want to get married, they have to work in different stations. That's how it works."

Tom sat down, inviting his boss to do the same. "Listen. They're my best team. They get the results, they catch the crims and they do the work. The fact that they've fallen in love, that they want to get married – let me re-phrase that, that they ARE getting married, that's by the wayside, sir. You yourself just told them that they are the best in the State, that paperwork proves it"

"Yes, but that was before I knew about all of this" Mark said, gesturing back to the Squad Room. "I should have seen it coming though, I suppose. I mean, he always was protective of her, and she seemed to be able to put up with anything from him. I just – Tom, they can't be in the same team if they're married, they just can't"

"But why not? " Tom took a breath, he might as well push the boat out, it couldn't hurt – he was probably going to lose one of them anyway, but he'd go down trying.

"Well, think about it. What if she's in danger, or – "

"Already happened. Remember the fiasco with Donovan Cook? Maggie was held hostage, for two days, and it was Hasham that talked Cook round. It was Hasham and Shultz that sorted that all out, and it was Hasham that got her out – got them all out alive."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. I'm not denying they're good together. That's obvious to everyone. But – "

"Look. I'm going to lay it all out in the open. Your research, your precious paperwork says that Maggie Doyle and P.J. Hasham are two of the best coppers this State has. They have the highest catch rate, the best solve rate and are the best team we've had in Mount Thomas for many years. They also happen to be in love." Tom said bluntly. " Now I know these two, and if I'm honest, that love, that emotion, it's been there for ages. Probably as long as they've known each other. Mark, listen, the reason they work so well is BECAUSE of the way they feel about each other. They get their results despite the way they feel, they work with it, use it. Mark, you won't get a better team than Doyle and Hasham, and I'm willing to stake my career on it."

Tom reached over to a pile of papers on his desk, handing a letter to the Inspector. Mark glanced over it, before catching Tom's eye.

"You're that certain that they can work together."

"I am." Tom said, his voice strong.

" And that mob out there, they're willing to work with Doyle and Hasham as a couple?"

"That mob out there, as you put it, were the ones that drafted the letter. They believe in Maggie and P.J. and they can see what it is that those two have. It's been there for so long that, well them admitting that they were in love was nothing new to anyone. And still they were willing to work with Maggie and P.J., to lay their lives on the line in this station. Each and every member in this station is willing to work either with Maggie, or with P.J. and also with them as partners. That's just how it is, and that's what I'm going to put down on paper –and then do my level best to make sure they both stay right here in Mount Thomas."

Falcon-Price sighed, his hawklike eyes fixing on Tom as he stared over the top of the letter. "I can make the decision, Tom. And I'm prepared to, but first I want to talk to them, together and by themselves. You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Tom said, hope beginning to build as he watched his boss.

"Reckon I might be too, but I'll still have to talk to them. Set it up, Tom," he said, before standing and walking out of the office, and out of the station.


	17. Chapter 17

P.J. sat in his office, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. Shortly after Inspector Falcon-Price had left the office, he had gone in a plonked himself down opposite Tom.

"So?"

"Well, thanks to you, my plans of leading up to it were shot out of the window, but I still think we're in with a chance. I laid it all out for him. Your solve rate, the results the pair of you get, the way you work so well together – "

"And the fact that I'm marrying Mags whether he likes it or not." P.J. interrupted. "Boss, I'm sorry, I know you did your best, but that's the bottom line. If I have to go and work somewhere else, then I will, but I won't be without her, not any more."

Tom raised an eyebrow, and P.J. wisely stopped talking.

"So, as I was saying, I put it all on the line, and he wants to talk to you. He says he wants to interview you and Maggie separately, and he'll make a decision after that."

"Boss – " P.J. tried again.

"And you're going first, seeing as you're here. He's going to call me after lunch to set up the time. " Tom said with a small smile. "After that, it's up to you, mate"

P.J. sat back in the chair. Up to him. His whole life was at stake here. His life, his love, his career…..

OOO

Maggie perched herself carefully on the barstool, sipping her orange juice as she watched Chris get ready to open up. The fact that Chris was busy had never stopped her from chatting, and it wasn't about to now.

"So you and P.J. are getting married? It's about time, Maggie! Honestly, you two have been tip-toeing around each other for years now, driving the rest of us crazy"

"What!"

Chris laughed, the sound making Maggie smile.

"You and P.J. Maybe it was just me then, but he couldn't keep his eyes off you, and you were just the same, watching that gorgeous backside of his whenever you could – and it's no use blushing like that girlie, I saw you, and you know I did!"

A bright red Maggie did her best goldfish impression, before finally managing to answer. "When? Oh my goodness, I wasn't THAT obvious was I?"

"No, I'm only teasing. It's just that I'm so happy for you. He adores you Maggie, he's completely nuts about you, and you love him just as much, don't you?" Chris stopped, finally ready, and finding she had almost ten minutes spare before the lunchtime hordes arrived.

Sitting down next to Maggie, she smiled at the look on her friend's face.

"Yes, I do love him, Chris. I love him so much. I don't want to be without him, which is what worries me."

"Worries you? Maggie, what do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, when we get married, if the Boss can't fix it, one of us will have to move stations. P.J. probably thinks it should be him, but I think it should be me. He's doing so well here, and I'm not going to be much use to anyone for a while, so I might as well go and be useless at St. David's. And – " Chris watched as a blush stole across Maggie's fair features.

"Aaaaand?"

"And, well, I – " Maggie couldn't look Chris in the eye, but the way her hand had fallen into her lap and the fingers protectively placed across her belly made Chris gasp.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Chris almost fell off her barstool in surprise.

"What! No! No, I'm not!" Maggie squeaked.

"But you'd like to be" Chris smiled as Maggie nodded.

"Chris, I love him. I'm marrying him - that sounds so good. I'm marrying P.J. Hasham. I want his children. Oh my God, I've gone all girly – if you breathe a word of this to anyone Christine Reilly…."

Chris mimed zipping her mouth shut, smiling as she did so. "Won't say a word, but it won't matter – you two just look so happy around each other, anyone who doesn't feel happy for you or notice must be nuts!"

Maggie smiled, and behind them there was a pounding at the door. Sighing, Chris stood up.

"They're hungry……"

OOO

"So. Detective Hasham." Mark Falcon Price stood by the window, turning to face P.J. They were in the C.I. office for privacy, and Tom had already had to remind Dash that P.J. was otherwise detained and wouldn't need his messages just now, or the coffee, or the latest update on car theft in the area.

"Inspector Falcon-Price." P.J. replied in a similar deadpan manner, his face stoic, his heart beating nineteen to the dozen. This had to work. They had to be able to stay in the same station – or he had to be the one to leave. There was no choice in the matter. Mags was staying at Mt Thomas, and that was all there was to it.

Moving over to the cabinet behind P.J., the Inspector picked up a photograph. It had been taken at the staff Christmas party last year, and every one was wearing huge grins and Santa hats. Chris had caught them at a relaxed moment, and their smiles matched the moment. They'd lined up for Chris, Dash and Adam giggling away at one end, Ben, Tom and Nick resembling the three stooges in the middle, and Maggie and P.J. at the other end, part of the lineup, but standing close to one another, almost leaning into one each other. P.J. loved that picture. Nothing had been happening between them at the time, but the signs were there, the instinct, the need. She'd been smiling up at him, and he had returned the smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?. This has been in the wings for a while now, and nothing I do or say is going to change a single thing, is it?"

"No sir. Mags is – she's, she's my future. My life. I love her – and I'm going to marry her. If that means I move to St. David's, then it means I move to St. David's."

Mark heard the finality in P.J.'s voice and knew he wasn't going to be able to change the man's mind – and nor did he think he had the right to.

"Ok."

P.J.'s blue eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot into orbit. "Ok? I can stay? " The eyes darkened as a thought occurred. "Mags isn't going anywhere, sir. She's staying here."

"I know. Listen," P.J. straightened up as the Inspector sat down on the other side of the desk. "If she feels like you do, then I'm not going to be able to split you up for the job's sake –" he held up a hand to ward off the storm that he saw in P.J. face. "Not that I had any intention of doing that, not after seeing you two yesterday. I had been thinking of moving one of you, but Tom's right. You do work well together, you and Doyle especially, but you do work well with the others. Both of you. And I'd be stupid to split up a team that gets the stats that you do. So this is my proposal. You stay at Mt. Thomas, as does Doyle. Now, from what I've seen, you and Doyle usually work as partners, so from now on, you're too work with the other members more, maybe with Shultz, and Doyle can work with Stewart – "

"Curious" Mark thought as he saw the muscles in P.J.'s jaw tighten.

"Or maybe the other way around. Anyway, mix it up a bit, and send me an invite to the wedding. One more thing. This is a trial basis. I'll review it after a year, but to be honest, I don't see many problems. And anyway, there's always maternity leave, or other such things we can use…." Falcon-Price said with a grin, watching as a matching grin appeared on P.J. happy face.

"That there is" he agreed. "That there is!"


	18. Chapter 18

"For the last time, Deeeeerdre," Nick told Dash, "I am not wearing a cummerbund, or whatever it is they're called."

"But – ouch!" the scrunched up ball of paper pinged off her head and she bent down to retrieve it, her tirade of a moment ago forgotten in her quest to perfect her aim.

"Steeeerike One!" laughed PJ. "I have to say though, Dash, that I agree with Schultzy here. I'm not wearing one either. No way, not even if you paid me. Mags and I have talked and I'm wearing my black suit, and for some odd reason, she wants me to wear my blue shirt. Something about my eyes" he grinned, knowing full well how much Maggie loved his blue eyes.

Tom Croydon walked back into the station in time to catch the last part of PJ's comment.

"Those'd be the eyes that have finished going over that overdue paperwork of yours, wouldn't they?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a barely concealed smirk. "And this wouldn't be more wedding talk, either, would it McKinley?"

"No Boss, of course not Boss" Dash grinned, wheeling herself back over to her desk, while Nick buried his nose in his own reports.

PJ grinned as he saw who had followed the Boss through the door. Maggie had been back at work for nearly three weeks now, and just as they had promised, they were keeping it out of the station. Well, almost. There had been that time in the office when she had just looked so damn gorgeous he couldn't help himself, and then there had been that stolen kiss in the locker room this morning – but they were doing their best, and it was being noticed.

"So Doyley," PJ grinned. "Stolen cows. Moo?"

"Shut up you. Yes, stolen cows. Big, black and white vanished cows. Seems that eight cows have vanished into thin air from Donnelly's farm, and he's not at all impressed." Maggie said with a grin.

"A CI matter for me and Mags, I should imagine," PJ asked with a grin, his blue eyes darting between the Boss and Maggie.

"Most definitely not. Can't have you two disappearing off on a gorgeous day like today, who know when we'd get you back, if ever – and I dread to think what sort of state you'd be in," Tom grinned at the blush that stole over the two officer's faces. Caught them! "Doyle, you get started, ring around the locals and see what you find, Nick, contact St David's, they've got that auction coming up, Dash, you go and talk to Kev Marlin, he and Donnelly are always having words, and we should count him out first really. And PJ – those reports aren't going to be done by themselves – and NO Doyle, that wasn't an invite for you to go and help him!"

PJ grinned, knowing full well that that had been his next request, and Maggie grinned right back at him. PJ swung his legs off her desk, pulling the chair out to let her take a seat. And if his fingers ran a featherlight touch up her arms, and if he happened to have to bend down next to her to pick up one of the aforesaid notes – completely accidentally whispering that he loved her in her ear as he did so – well, that couldn't be helped, now could it?

Tom sighed, and with a shake of his head, he retreated back into his office.

Outside, the busy hum returned to the office as they actually did as Tom had asked. Things had been running smoothly, it was almost like the balance had been redressed. PJ and Maggie were closer than ever before, and for the first few days it had been palpably obvious how hard they were working to make sure that the right decision had been made, that it was possible for them to work in the same station and achieve the right results.

They had relaxed a bit over the last two weeks, back to their old selves, and the whole situation had been accepted and become part to the life of the station. Maggie and PJ still worked together, but maybe not quite as much, and Nick was proving himself to be just as good a Detective trainee as he was Sergeant. Tom was all too aware of the effort that everyone was putting into making this work, and he was proud of them.

"So, Maggie Moo," Dash grinned, "No wandering off under the blue skies and into yonder isolated fields with our dashing Detective then"

"You can shut up you idiot, that's for tomorrow" Maggie grinned right back, eyebrows waggling suggestively (and heroically ignoring the blush that stole across her cheeks at the thought). She grabbed her phone as it shrieked into life next to her. "Oh, ah, Good afternoon, Mount Thomas Police, Constable Doyle speaking" she told the person at the other end of the line. "I beg your pardon? You've found what?"

PJ came out of his office, smiling as he saw Maggie's eyebrows shoot through the roof. He really couldn't help smiling when he saw her, it was a natural reaction. He just loved her so much, the way her eyes danced with suppressed laughter, her golden hair caught the sunlight, the way she smiled when she caught sight of her fiancée. That and the fact that in less than twenty-four hours she would be his wife.

Nick looked up from the fax machine, which had beeped irritatingly and then gone back into hibernation. "Sucker" he grinned.

PJ glanced over at him. "Can't help it mate. I love her" and he grinned as Dash and Adam both placed their hands over their hearts and sighed over dramatically. "You shut up, just wait until it happens to you two." He teased, before his gaze was drawn back to Maggie.

Hanging up, Maggie got to her feet. "This town is incredible. Ok, that was Elsa Doherty. Seems a strange truck drew up outside the café, and is mooing loudly. Anyone want to come investigate?"

"CI work, methinks," Nick said, noting with a grin that PJ had already grabbed his jacket and was standing next to Maggie. "Off you go"

Tom heard the door shut and wandered out into the office. "Where are they going?" he asked, he should have known better to try to keep them apart – that and to try to get PJ to finish his paperwork before the wedding tomorrow.

"Mooing Van" Nick told him,with a grin.

"Moving Van? I thought they were already living together?" Tom said, a confused look on his face.

"No Boss, MOO ing van" Dash enunciated. "The missing cows have tried to hi-jack a truck and make it out onto the open road" she laughed.

"Do I want to know?" Tom asked Nick, who shook his head, unsuccessfully hiding his own grin. Tom shut his office door behind him.

OOO

"For the last time, I am not telling you" PJ grinned as he turned the engine off, grinning over at Maggie. "Not until tomorrow."

"But PJ, how do I know what to pack, or – " she peered over at him, the air warm as he opened the door and got out of the car. Following his lead, she too got out, moving over to his side of the car and batting her eyelashes at him. "PJ, - "

"Mrs Doherty, how are you!" PJ smiled as the elderly lady came over, a cake in her hands. "This looks delicious, doesn't it Doyle?"

"You'll keep" Maggie muttered with a grin.

"Forever, I hope," He grinned right back.

Mrs Doherty smiled at the two of them. "I bet you're both excited then?"

"Certainly am," PJ smiled, both at the woman he loved and at the woman holding the cake.

"Shut up you. And yes, Elsa, I am too," Maggie said. "So, this Mooing Van?"

OOO

Back at the station, a kind of industrious hum had overtaken the local police. Well, as industrious as it ever got in Mount Thomas Police Station. Tom watched them out of his window. They really were a good bunch, however juvenile they were. The work was done efficiently and carefully, and with the care and attention it deserved. The downtime was just as good, they were friends – good friends, and they cared about each other as a family.

Nick leant over and straightened a photo on his desktop. Young James was almost a month old now, and growing more and more each day. He was going to be tall, like his Dad, and they had already gone through two sets of clothes. Zoe was at this very minute shopping in Melbourne for his little wedding outfit, and Tom just KNEW that that wouldn't be all she came home with. Honestly, he'd never have picked her as a shopaholic.

Then there was Dash. Energy in a bottle Dash. That girl was scatty, insanely irritating at times – and Tom wouldn't have her any other way. He'd been a bit unsure about her when she'd first arrived, but now – well now she was like a daughter to him – well, a niece maybe. Dash glanced over to Adam, and when the glance lasted a little longer than need be, Tom's heart fell, and he shook his head in resignation. Not again….

And as for Adam, well, the boy had turned out well. Again a little over eager, or rough around the edges to start with, but he was shaping up to be a good officer. One for the girls, well, for the attention from the girls anyway, but he hadn't let it affect his work. Got on well with Dash, and they got good results. Adam looked up, feeling Dash's gaze, and gave her a small smile back in return, and it was all Tom could do not to clap his hand to his forehead in exasperation. Honestly, what was it with this place? Had Cupid taken up residence or something?

The front door opened and Ben Stewart arrived back at the Station, arms full of wriggling child, another following in his wake. "Dad, put me down!" Josh yelped. "She started it!"

And so, Ben. The Ben who - at one time - Tom was quite sure had harboured some rather intense feelings for Maggie. The sometimes temperamental, but excellent former Detective. A good copper, hard worker, and he too was fitting in nicely. Do him well to get a girlfriend, though, Tom thought – his eyes widening as he heard exactly what it was that Ben's daughter was telling him.

"Daddy, she did! I showed her your photo, and she gave me her number for you! Her name's Cate, and she's pretty, and she said you looked really handsome, and – "

Good Grief.

Mind you, he loved them all, they were his team, his unit. His family. Not that he'd ever EVER admit to that particular fact.

Behind Ben, the door opened again, and Ben's eldest daughter arrived, talking animatedly to someone behind her.

"Yes, it's tomorrow, and you should see them, PJ loves her so much, and the wedding is going to be gorgeous, and Dad says I can have some champagne, and – "

"I did not say any such thing, young lady," Ben said, turning to his daughter, and catching sight of exactly whom it was she was talking to. "Oh! Ah, hello Sir"

Inspector Falcon-Price stepped further into sight, and Tom's heart dropped.

What now?


	19. Chapter 19

46

"Patrick Joseph Hasham, if you wear a hole in the carpet, YOU are the one who's going to explain it to Zoe" Nick said with a grin. "Settle down mate, everything's under control. I'd never have taken you for a worrier!"

"You can shut up Shultz," PJ grinned back, as he once again patted his breast pocket. Yep, the rings were still there.

"Give me those, you idiot, I'm the Best Man, I'm supposed to have them. And I've just realised something" Nick reached over and extracted the rings. "It's not worry is it?" his eyebrows waggled suggestively, "It's impatience"

PJ mock glared at his best friend before his grin admitted the truth of Nick's comment. "I'm going to tell Zoe you said that"

"I'm not scared of her anymore" Nick said proudly, puffing his chest out. "I've tamed our resident firecracker, she's just a pussycat now."

"And I'm going to tell her you said that too" PJ's grin widened.

Nick went pale. "You wouldn't….." he peered at a now relaxed PJ. "You would, you really would, wouldn't you?" All of a sudden, Nick's grin matched PJ's. "Go on, I dare you. I've been thinking about having another baby anyway"

"Wha….oh!" realisation dawned for PJ.

"Making up is such fun" Nick said with a grin. "Surely you and Margaret have discovered that. You two could give World War Three a run for it's money, and the fall out must be spectacular" He was getting really good at this eyebrow waggling thing.

"Fall out? Who's fallen out" Tom said from the doorway "There's to be no arguments today. Whatever it is, PJ, sort it out! This is your wedding day for goodness sake man! It's not Cooper and McKinley again is it? It's – "

"Boss? BOSS!" Nick finally yelled, having given up hope that Tom would stop to pause for breath. "No-one's fallen out, we were just talking about – er – PJ and Maggie – "

"THEY'VE fallen out? What do you mean, they've fallen out? PJ, what the – "

"Tom! Shut up for a moment, we were talking about sex!" Nick yelled, and in the silence that followed, you could have heard a ladybird smile.

Tom's red face revealed his thoughts on the comment, and PJ was looking anywhere but at either of them. It was one thing to be in love with the girl he saw as a surrogate daughter, one thing to be marrying her – and a whole other kettle of fish for Tom to ever EVER think of PJ, Maggie and sex.

"Yes, well, ok, ah, well then," Nick mumbled. "Nice weather for a wedding then"

OOO

"You're sure? You're really sure? I mean, it's not to late, Dash, you could – the shop's open, I'm sure – "

"Maggie, calm down. You look gorgeous. Stunning. Perfect. PJ will melt into a mushy puddle when he sees you" Dash told a frantic Maggie, who was at this precise moment staring into the mirror, her wedding dress held in front of her.

Truth be told, Maggie loved the dress, it was elegant, simply cut and her all over. She'd known it was the right dress the second she'd tried it on, and she'd had them put it on layby as Zoe, Chris and Dash had dragged her to what felt like every wedding shop in the State. However, nothing had beaten it, and eventually they had returned to the first shop – and the first dress.

"Zoe?"

"Maggie." Zoe eyed Maggie, and Maggie grinned back.

"Chris?"

"Maggie."

"Ok, ok. So, my hair?"

OOO

"Give me those trousers," Tom said from his resident position in front of the ironing board. "Honestly, you're useless"

Nick wriggled out of his fairly crease free trousers, and tossed them over to the Boss. This was truly bizarre. Still, this was the wedding day of the two most crazily stubborn people Nick knew, and if that could happen then having your boss iron your trousers was everyday normal.

And if the love that PJ and Maggie had, if they could find that and hold onto it, then everything must be right with the world form there on in.

"PJ, trousers! The Boss is ironing!""

"This I have to see," PJ grinned, his mobile phone in his hand, photographic evidence obtained and preserved. Tom rubbed his eyes as they came back into focus, and came face to face with his grinning policemen. "Evidence acquired, and sent"

"You did not just send that to Doyle" Tom groaned as Nick grinned.

"Is it my fault if you two won't let me talk to her? I was texting her and it just so happens that my phone has a camera…." PJ smirked right back at Tom.

OOO

The shriek of laughter brought Chris, Zoe and Dash crashing through Maggie's bedroom door. There stood the bride, halfway into her wedding dress, her face red with laughter.

"You have to see this" she said, handing Zoe the phone, and it was only a few seconds before she began to grin. Peering over her shoulder, Dash too caught sight of Tom, apron on to protect his suit, iron in hand and trousers on the ironing board. Behind him stood a trouserless grinning Nick.

"Honestly, that husband of mine is such a conman! He knows how to iron and he's good at it as well!" Zoe grinned, as Chris took the phone from her to see. That and the image of Nick ironing was almost too much. Tears of laughter streamed down their faces as the image was planted in their imagination.

"I'm working on PJ," Maggie admitted. " The most fun thing is getting him out of the trousers to be able to practice – and I cannot believe I said that out loud"

"And I can't believe I just heard it" groaned Dash, " My eyes, my eyes. The image of a trouserless PJ has scarred me for life" she teased.

"Don't you worry, Dash, you'll never get to experience it, that's all for Maggie" Zoe grinned.

"Speaking of which, where ARE you going for the honeymoon?" Chris asked.

OOO

"You have to promise not to say a word" PJ said, as he reached into his pocket. "I mean it. Not a word, Nick, you can't tell Zoe until we've gone"

Tom and Nick both promised, and PJ slowly withdrew the tickets from his pocket. "Great Keppel Island. Took me a long time to decide. I wanted somewhere romantic, and special, but somewhere exciting and – well Great Keppel it is. Apparently you can take moonlit beach walks and the sky is lit with shooting stars. The beaches are warm and secluded, and the honeymoon suite looked gorgeous in the brochure. Mags has no idea about any of it, and I think she's going to love it. At least, I hope she is."

Nick grinned. " She will, what she sees of it"

"Shut up Schultz" Tom grinned back before turning back to the detective. "Oh, and PJ, here, I've been asked to give you this." He handed PJ an envelope. Peering inside, PJ was shocked to see that it contained five hundred dollars.

"Wh – "

"It's from Inspector Falcon Price and Inspector Draper. $250 each. Unofficially of course, but a wedding present all the same. The 'Powers That Be' have agreed to you two – not that they could have stopped you – but still, they don't want to set a trend going. So, the Inspectors thought it best if they gave it to me, to give to you. They're both really happy for you and Maggie, PJ."

"Good grief!" Nick spluttered. "So old Rusty has a heart then, does he? And the Ice Queen melteth?"

"Enough of that, you!" Tom admonished Nick. "Now take these trousers of yours and get dressed. We've got a wedding to go to!"


	20. Chapter 20

"I love you" PJ gazed down into Maggie's tear filled eyes, his heart beating nineteen to the dozen. He was alternating between being quite convinced this was all a dream, and being gloriously aware that the woman upon whom his heart and soul depended was marrying him this very second.

"You do?" she whispered with a smile, her hands tightening around his for a moment.

"I do," he whispered back, not knowing where he found the strength not to pull her into his arms and shower her with kisses. "I love you. And I want the world to know how much I love you, so hurry up and marry me already!" and he couldn't help it, he had to kiss her, just had to.

Father Ray Connelly smiled at them, harrumphing slightly to bring them back to the present. He loved doing weddings, loved seeing the emotions that overcame the couple in front of him. Happiness and love shone from them, and was reflected in the smiles of the congregation. Turning, he faced the bride.

"Your turn Maggie"

"I, Margaret Ann Doyle, take you, Patrick Joseph Hasham to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Gently, almost reverently Maggie placed the ring on PJ's finger, just as he had placed the simple white gold band on hers only moments before.

"PJ and Maggie, by openly and honestly accepting your love and these rings, you have, in front of God and those gathered before us, accepted each as husband and wife, and as such, I welcome you." Turning slightly, Ray faced both PJ and Maggie, and the congregation seated in the warm sunshine. "May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. PJ and Maggie Hasham! You may now kiss – "

PJ had beaten him to it, his kiss igniting a passion and a fierce love in his new wife. The emotions they shared were evident to everyone, but none more so than in each other. Within his arms, Maggie knew only happiness, contentment and desire. Kissing him back, she allowed herself to truly believe in happily ever after, because she now knew it really did exist. PJ placed a feather light trail of kisses along her lips, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other gently resting on the back of her head. The love he felt for this woman – for his wife! – was growing by the second, and it was all he could do not to sweep her up in his arms and to make a run for it.

Finally, the need for oxygen – that and Nick's wolf-whistle (cut short by an elbow to the ribs from Zoe) – caused them to surface. Blushing madly, Maggie tucked her head into PJ's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. PJ dropped another kiss on the top of her head, a huge smile gracing his face as he did so.

"Love you Mags"

Maggie looked up, captivated by his blue eyes as usual. Today though, today they were glowing more than usual. Today the love he felt for her shone out for all to see.

"I love you too PJ," she whispered back.

Ray grinned at them both. "Once again, ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. PJ and Maggie Hasham!"

A round of applause followed them as they made their way down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding party. Congratulations were offered and received, and the happiness was heartfelt.

Nick, having surprised Zoe with a rather fervent kiss, came over and wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"Well done Doyley. You got him. You'll be able to sort him out, to knock him into shape. Good girl. And as for you – " Nick reached over and shook PJ's hand, "Congratulations mate. You've got one of the best here. You look after her."

"Oh, I will" PJ said, pulling Maggie tight in against him. "I am never letting you go, Mrs. Hasham, you're stuck with me for life now."

"Just as well as I love you then," Maggie grinned back at him, "Or that might be a really scary idea!"

"Scary? I'll show you scary!" PJ's grin deepened, his fingers tracing a pattern over her back, causing her to shiver in anticipation, as his head dipped to place a trail of hot kisses along her collarbone. Maggie turned, her body attuned to his, her hands exploring and tantalising.

"Hasham!" Tom's voice boomed into the moment, and Dash, Nick and Ben laughed as the newly married couple sprung apart as if caught doing something wrong. They had been rather involved in the moment, and PJ carefully stood behind his wife, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her and stepped up behind her, the close proximity of his body revealing to her – and only her – exactly how much he had been involved in the moment.

"For goodness sake, you two, anyone would think you'd just got married or something!" Tom laughed, placing a fatherly kiss on Maggie's cheek and offering his hand to PJ.

'Ice blocks, ice blocks, paperwork, ice blocks' PJ whispered to himself as he stepped around his wife to shake hands with Tom.

"Hmm?" Tom asked, seeing PJ muttering.

"Nothing Boss, just thinking about Mags" PJ smiled, finally comfortable.

"I bet you were," grinned Dash, and was rewarded with a glare from both Maggie and PJ. Laughing, she grabbed hold of Adam's hand, and dragged him over to where a waiter stood patiently with a celebratory tray of drinks. Behind them, Tom groaned.

"You see what you've started now, don't you. My whole station will be married off before I know it! Ben, please don't tell me that you and Elly – "

Ben wisely kept quiet. He'd been seeing Elly for a while now, and while she wasn't Maggie, he was beginning to think that wasn't such a bad thing after all. Emma, however, wasn't keeping quiet.

"Daddy really likes Elly, and I think they should get married. I've designed my dress, and I know what flowers they could have, and - "

"Emma!" Ben was mortified, but on the other hand, intrigued. Nick and Zoe, along with a snoozing James followed on, gently herding well-wishers away from the newlyweds, giving them a moment alone.

"Maggie," PJ said, smiling down at her. "We're married. You're my wife!" his smile was full of adoration, wonder and love. "You and me Mags, we're married!"

"I know! It doesn't seem real, does it, but it is, PJ, it is. You and I – we did it. We got married. I love you PJ, I love you so much. I'm so happy, I don't think I've ever been happier." She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, the kiss deepening by the second. Finally, breathlessly, they broke apart.

"Do we have to go to the reception Mags?" PJ asked, his blue eyes flashing with desire, "Couldn't we just disappear?"

Maggie glanced over at her friends and family in the distance, wanting nothing more than to do as PJ asked, and to disappear with PJ to the honeymoon suite and not be seen for days. Her heart and body craved this man, craved his touch, his love, his adoration.

"We, ah – "

"Don't even think about it," Pat Doyle said, appearing from nowhere. "There'll be plenty of time for that later"

PJ had never really believed in spontaneous combustion until now. There was nothing like your new father-in-law coming across you and your new wife almost ravishing each other on the spot. Maggie, her face red with embarrassment, took a deep breath.

"Think about what Dad?"

"Maggie!" PJ blushed "Shut up Doyley!"

Pat grinned. "Way too easy."

"Stop it Pat," a familiar voice said, and Maggie's grin widened as she turned to see who it was.

"Carol!"

"Hello Maggie. Congratulations, you two." Carol leaned over and placed a kiss on Maggie's cheek, and squeezed PJ's arm. "It's good to see you both so happy. Tim sends his best, by the way. He's sorry he couldn't be here, but like I said, he sends his best." She smiled. "Now, Pat, leave them alone, and you two, you'd better make your way to the reception. The faster you get that over with, the faster you can get going!" she winked.

"I see nothing, I hear nothing. Come on you, you're a bad influence" Pat said with a grin as Carol took Maggie's arm and led her over towards the car. "Oh, and Hasham? You make my little girl happy, you hear me? You make her happy or – "

"No need for an 'or' Pat. I love Maggie, you know that. She's my whole life, always have been and always will be. Now, if you don't mind, I want to hold my wife." PJ said, and set off after Maggie and Carol, catching them up and wrapping an arm around Maggie.


	21. Chapter 21

This is the last chapter. It seems like a lifetime ago that I started this, and I just want to say thanks for reading, and thanks for sticking by this story. To everyone who reviewed, a thousand thanks, and I want you to know that feedback really is appreaciated by those of us who pour our hearts out on paper like this.

And now I shall shut up - and say, read on, MacDuff, read on!!

C

48

The night continued, bathed in happiness and love. Nick and Zoe had showed them their future with a marriage that was as full of love and trust and happiness as anyone could ever want, laughter ringing out every now and then as they danced. Dash and Adam were their past, hesitant, but increasingly willing to grab hold of a chance, much to Tom's dismay and amusement. The present was now, Maggie smiled as PJ once again wrapped his arms around her as they danced, the present was here, was love, was eternity and was perfect. He was her future, and she was his – and they would face it together as partners, as lovers and as husband and wife. Nothing could separate them, and nothing would be given the chance to.

Sighing into his chest, Maggie blushed as she remembered Tom's eyebrows going into orbit as he'd caught PJ trying to convince her to disappear into the night with him, hands wandering over Maggie, full of promise and innuendo, and what was worse, it had been the closest she'd come to agreeing. They'd found a dark corner of the room, and PJ had been kissing her, his lips hot and steamy against her neck. Maggie had arched against him, causing her body to come into close contact with his, teasing and tormenting both of them as she did so. He'd pulled her in tight, a soft groan appearing as his hips unconsciously thrust against her, and to everyone's embarrassment it had been then that Tom had walked around the corner and almost bumped into them.

"That tickles!" PJ murmured, grinning as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Leaning back a little, Maggie came back to the present as she looked up at him.

"Did you know I love you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "Did you know that?"

"Really? Well, I love you too," he smiled back at her. "I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you or show you, and it's just as well that we've got the rest of our lives together for me to let you know that."

On the other side of the room, Tom Croydon watched them sway slowly. Nick wandered over to him, smiling as he caught sight of who it was that held Tom's attention.

"I was right you know"

Concentration disrupted, Tom looked over at Nick.

"Hmm, what?"

"I was right. Always am, you know that. It's a Schultz family trait. James will grow into it, and so will the baby that Zoe's just told me we're going to have in eight months." He grinned proudly, accepting the handshake and pat on the back that a delighted Tom offered. "Anyway, I was right about those two. I told you they were made for each other, remember? Way back when, in your office, I told you. A Schultz is never wrong."

"I get the point, Nick – ooh, and look, here's Zoe on her way back. Looks like James is still fast asleep. Zoe! Over here! Nick was just saying that he wants another dance," Tom said quickly, and Zoe laughed as she came over to them.

"I highly doubt it, the man can't dance for toffee, but I will save you from him. I suppose he's telling you he was right again? That Maggie and PJ are perfect for one another and he was the first and only one to see it?" Zoe took Nick's arm and wound it around her, her smile widening as his hand came to rest gently against her stomach.

"I'll have you know – "

"That PJ has finally finished his dance with Maggie and now it's my turn" Tom grinned, cutting in and making a quick escape.

"But I WAS right" Tom heard behind him as he made his way across the floor towards PJ and Maggie who were by now leaning against the bar, champagne flutes in hand.

"Mrs Hasham" he began, grinning as PJ beamed with pride.

""Doyle Hasham. Well, Hasham actually, but I'm keeping the Doyle in there as a middle name or whatever it'll be. I'm not giving Doyle up for anyone" Maggie grinned, her grin widening as PJ gently took the glass from her and moved to stand nose to nose with her.

"Oh yeah?" he kissed the tip of her nose, eyes flashing with challenge and laughter, arms moving around her.

"Yeah, want to make something of it?" She challenged him right back.

"Mrs Hasham, later, you can bet your bottom dollar I'll challenge you later, but I'm not at all sure that's what the Boss wants to hear" he grinned, watching her cheeks flush red as she realised exactly how close she had moved against him, and where his hands had instinctively moved when she had stepped into him.

"PJ!"

"Sorry Boss – ouch!! You see that? Spousal abuse!!" PJ mock-groaned, stepping back as she aimed an elbow at his midriff.

"I'll give you abuse!" Maggie glared at him, quite unable to keep the pretence up as PJ's eyes flashed.

"Later, sweetheart, later!" he grinned, laughter breaking out as Maggie dragged Tom onto the dance floor, sticking her tongue out at her husband as she did so.

Of course, the fact that she winked at PJ as she did so caused all sorts of sensations within him, and he had to shake his head to bring him back into reality – coming face to face with a laughing Nick, Ben and Adam.

OOO

"So, Maggie Doyle. Happy?" Tom smiled down at her as he gently twirled her around the floor.

"Boss, I've never been happier. I love him. I really truly love him, and I can't believe he loves me back" Maggie blushed. In her wildest dreams, she'd never once imagined that her life would map out like this.

"Oh he loves you. Our Detective loves you, girlie. You're it for him. You're his entire world. I'm so happy for you, for both of you, Maggie. I just wanted to say that. I'm proud of you. You're a good copper, a good person, and now you have the life you've always wanted. You make the most of it, Maggie. You look after it, because life is precious, and what you and PJ have, it's rare, and it's precious and you hold on to it tight with both hands" Tom's voice tailed away and he hugged Maggie briefly, before moving away. "Just wanted to tell you that," he smiled. "Now, it looks like Zoe and Dash want a word"

"Which is scary in itself. Boss, I – " Maggie's throat tightened. Tom had always been there for her, a surrogate uncle if you like. He'd looked out for her, cared about her – and put her right when she'd needed it. He'd been her father figure in Mount Thomas, and it meant a great deal to Maggie to hear him speak as he had. "I love you too," she said, hugging him as close as she could. Smiling, she stepped away, steeling herself for an interrogation by her friends.

Tom found himself swallowing his emotions, dabbing slightly at her eye as he tried to clear the dust that had obviously gotten in there. Feeling a hand on his back, he turned slightly to see Chris Reilly smiling at him, offering her hand.

"Dance?"

"Dance." Tom nodded, his smile revealing his thanks. Friendship like they shared, like they all shared was a rare and valuable thing.

OOO

"So, Patrick. How's life?" Nick handed him a beer, taking the champagne flute from his hand.

"Not bad, not bad." PJ told him, accepting the beer and glancing over at his Boss and his wife. "In fact, it's pretty damn perfect."

"I told you so. I told him you loved her. I was right, you know. Always am, and - "

"Always will be" chimed in Adam, Ben and PJ.

"Trained you well," Nick grinned back. "Nice to see you've accepted the truth"

"You're full of it" Adam laughed.

"Nope, just perfect," Nick grinned back. "Seriously though, congratulations Patrick. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You've got a good one there. You treat her right and you've got it made, mate."

PJ glanced over at Nick, accepting that for what it was. "I will mate. I love her, and she loves me. Can't get much better than that. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to her"

Ben smiled as PJ spoke, finally relinquishing his feelings for Maggie. There would never be anything between them, not while PJ was around – and then even if he wasn't. It simply wouldn't have worked, and besides, Ben was fast coming to the conclusion that Emma may well be right. Seeing Maggie glow with happiness, seeing her eyes light up when she saw PJ, he wanted that again. And he was becoming more and more aware that that was exactly how he felt when he saw Elly.

"It's good finding that, isn't it? It's good finding that one person who makes your whole soul smile. You and Maggie, you've got that, mate. She adores you, for some odd reason. Must be mad or something." Ben grinned at PJ, nodding slightly. "Reckon I might have found it too. Me and Elly, well, I've been thinking about it a bit lately. Reckon it might be time for me to visit a jewellery store," he admitted.

Nodding back, PJ smiled. It really was a night for unspoken conversations, he grinned to himself, accepting Ben's words. "Thanks mate. I – thanks"

Adam had watched as they spoke, noting the undercurrents, the spoken and unspoken words. Dash was going to love this.

"You do realise that Cooper here is a walking tape recorder, don't you?" Nick said with a grin a - to Adam - rather scary grin. "Young Cooper here will be spilling his guts to McKinley later on, and repeating everything to our resident gossip"

Adam drew himself up to his full height, swallowing his smile as Nick mirrored his actions. "Certainly will, and what are you going to do about it? You'll be doing exactly the same for Zoe, and you'll be telling Elly, and PJ will – "

"Not be doing any talking at all – " Nick filled in, ducking back with laughter as PJ went to thump him. " Now, I'm going to be every inch the best mate and go into enemy territory and rescue your wife for you. Come on men!! Onward and upward!!" he crowed, and a laughing Ben, PJ and Adam followed him.

OOO

"So how's married life treating you then?"

"Well, in the four hours I've been married, I'd say fairly well." Maggie smiled back at Zoe.

"Anything interesting to report?" Dash asked – then grinned. "She's blushing!!! Margaret Do – Hasham!! You little minx!! You can't keep your hands off each other!"

"I am not saying a word, Dash. Not a word. Smiling a lot, but not a word. My husband is a damn fine kisser, and much, much more, but that's for later. And that's all I'm going to say." Maggie said through a blush.

"You do realise that when you get back from wherever it is you're going on honeymoon, - and if Nick doesn't tell me soon, I'll castrate him – but you do realise that we want details. All the gory details." Zoe teased as Chris came over and sat down with them.

"That we do, Maggie," Chris's eyes sparkled. "This has been coming too long for us not to get details"

"Details of what" Emma piped up, coming over and plonking herself in Maggie's lap. "Details of what?" she repeated into the silence as the women around them struggled to hold in their laughter while at the same time think of a credible reply. "Ewww, you're talking about IT aren't you? " Maggie blushed bright red, and Zoe and Chris couldn't help the laughter that escaped. "You're talking about kissing, aren't you, about that tongue kissy thing, where you - "

"And there she is, and by the looks on your faces, we got here none too soon" Ben swooped in and rescued Maggie, PJ, Adam and Nick doing the same for the women they loved.

"She's happy." Pat Doyle said from his vantage point at the bar, his second whisky of the night swirling in the glass in front of him. "We talked, me and my little girl. We talked, we listened, and then we talked some more. She loves him, and he loves her. She's happy," he repeated as Carol watched him.

Reaching over, she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I know. She is, isn't she? He adores her, and Maggie loves PJ just as much. They're lucky Pat, and so are you. " Smiling at him, Carol took a sip of her orange juice. "What about you? Are you happy? Was Maggie happy about – "

"Us? Yes," Pat smiled, placing the glass down on the bar. "She reckons you've turned her cross old man into a recognizable human. She thinks you're mad, but she says thanks anyway. So does PJ, oddly enough!" Standing, he took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Wrapping her in a hug, Pat smiled, "I do too," he whispered.

The night continued, love and laughter palpable in the air. The past disappeared and the future was forged. Standing on the edge of the room, gazing in, PJ smiled over his wife's shoulders.

"Just look at them, Mags. Our family. Our friends. We're lucky, you know."

Maggie glanced over her shoulder, holding him close against her back. "I know. Dad's happy, Zoe's pregnant and Nick's over the moon, Adam and Dash are going to make the Boss go nuts, but even he's got Chris now – what? He has! Can't you see the sparks there?" she turned, raising her face to him, a glint in her eyes. Kissing him, she turned back to the room again. "And Ben's happy with Elly" she continued, shivering slightly as PJ placed a row of tender kisses along her collarbone.

"He's thinking about proposing, you know." PJ whispered, his breath hot and enticing.

Maggie arched her neck, both of them beginning to struggle to remember what they were talking about. "Mmmm, ah Ben? Propose? Elly will be happy" she murmured. "Ah, PJ?"

"Mm?" he turned her in his arms, his heart smiling as she turned back to him, stepping in against him, her body a perfect fit against his.

"Can we get out of here?" she breathed against his neck, her kisses eliciting tremors throughout him. "I want to take you up on your challenge", and her lips found his, her kiss addictive, hot and demanding.

And as the door silently shut behind them, their future lay in front of them, eternal, loving, passionate and powerful. Whatever it may be, wherever it may take them, they would face it together.

"Love you Doyley" PJ murmured as the rainbow exploded around them. "I love you Maggie," he repeated, smiling down at her. Maggie smiled right back, breathlessly happy When she was finally able to speak again, she grinned up at him. "I love you too PJ, always have, and always will. Now, shut up, Hasham, and do that again", and with that, she pulled the covers over them and laugher and happiness was all that would be heard for the rest of their lives.


End file.
